On the Dark Side
by writermarie
Summary: Can friendship survive after love? Even when a man falls for his best friend's wife?
1. Default Chapter

Title:       On the Dark Side 1/?

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:                Angst/Romance

Rating:   PG

Spoilers: Specific Mention of "ITSOTG"…otherwise, general through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Notes:    Um…not sure where this is taking me…but it's been batting around my brain for a time…Even when I was writing my early Jed/Abbey piece, part of me always wondered where Leo stood with Abbey and vice versa…thought I'd investigate that some more…Anyway, the title and the thought for the story came from the John Cafferty song, "On the Dark Side."  Thanks to Jess, who always encourages me…Ok, I'm writing again, see!!!!

                He sees her standing on the grass. Her fair skin and auburn hair seem to be a perfect match to the natural backdrop of the White Mountains of New Hampshire.  Only, the mountains really aren't white, after all.  Autumn in New Hampshire this year seems to have brought out Nature's palette in all it's glory.  The trees blaze with red, shimmer with gold and offer the slightest whisper of the waiting winter with a few brown, dark leaves speckled throughout the hues.  

                Yes, she was a perfect match, indeed.  Her beauty, to him, has had few rivals.

                He just never thought he'd see her here.  Not this way.

                He turned his head away, unable to watch her for a moment.  The conflict of the beauty he saw and the guilt he felt were simply too much for him to grapple with right now.

                He promised he would be here for her always.

                He made that promise years ago.  Six, to be exact.

                Leo made that promise six years ago, not thinking that he'd have to fulfill it.

                It was not long after the exploratory surgery that he made the vow.  Sitting beside his best friend, on the hospital bed—the conversation couldn't have been more inane.  Or, at least it started that way…

                "Mr. President?" Leo said as he noticed the Commander in Chief squirming in the small, uncomfortable bed.

                "I hate hospitals," Jed groaned.  

                "I understand that, sir, but this place beats other places you could be right now."

                Jed decided to ignore Leo's attempt at humor.  He fidgeted with is IV line.  "I hate doctors, too."

                Leo raised an eyebrow. "You married a doctor."

                "She wasn't a doctor when I married her," Jed countered.

                "Even with anesthesia, you are a stubborn old man, sir."

                "I am not an old man, Leo.  And stop calling me, sir," he demanded.

                "Mr. President…" Leo began.

                "No!  Damn it, Leo!  For once, can you just throw formality out the window?  I need a friend right now, not a Chief of Staff!"

                The two men sat in silence for a moment.

                "I'm…I'm sorry, Jed.  It's just…"

                Jed weakly waved his hand in a dismissive move.  "I know…I'm just saying.    When you found out about the MS, you were pissed that you couldn't be a friend…"

                "You're right," Leo agreed quickly.  "You're right."  Leo reached his hand out and took his friend's.  "How are you feeling?"

                "Like I want to get out of this damn place."

                "Forget that…your doctor won't let you."

                "I can be pretty persuasive, Leo."

                Leo just sat and looked at his best friend.

                "Well, I got to be President, didn't I?  Now, that's persuasive."

                "What are you getting at, Jed?" Leo asked wearily.

                "What I'm getting at, old friend, is that if I talk to my doctors, I'm sure they'll see how silly it is for me to be here, when I can be relaxing in my home."

                Leo nodded his head.  "Hmm…you may be right."

                "You see!" Jed said almost brightly.  "I am persuasive."

                "Yes, Jed.  You are.  You can convince the doctors, you've convinced me.  You're just forgetting one minor detail."

                "Which is?"

                "Your wife," Leo said, knowing that was the pin to pop his friend's balloon.

                "Damn!  My wife," Jed conceded.  "She may be a little trickier, huh?"

                Now Leo raised both eyebrows.  "I'm not going there."

                "Abbey…" Jed said, letting her name just hover for a few moments before saying anything.  

                Leo wanted to say something, but nothing substantial or even particularly witty came to mind.  

                "What I've put her through," Jed continued after a short time.  "She was perfectly content being married to an economist…a teacher.  Then, I had to get into politics.   But, Congress wasn't enough…the State House wasn't enough.  Even knowing I had MS, it wasn't enough."

                Leo's head fell slightly.  Yeah, he knew where this was going.

                "I had to be President," Jed pressed on.  "And now, look where I'm at." Jed sighed and reclined back on the elevated top half of the hospital bed.  A small grin etched itself along his dry lips.  "After all this, Abbey's probably pissed that she didn't get to shoot me herself."

                This caused Leo to lift his head and look at Jed.  He couldn't stifle the laugh that Jed's last remark caused.

                Leo nodded.  "You're probably right.  Except that she'd probably would have shot me first."

                "Abbey loves you," Jed said.

                "I'm not always her favorite person," Leo replied, fully aware of the First Lady's feelings for him.

                Jed sighed, utterly exasperated. "Well, hell, Leo, neither am I, but somehow, she still loves me."  Jed hesitated for a moment, then concluded, "Abbey loves you, Leo."

                Leo shifted uncomfortably at the edge of the bed.  He and Jed rarely spoke about Abbey, and that was just fine with him.  Jed, at times, was more than willing to share his feelings for his wife or little tidbits about what was going on between the two of them.  Certainly, those times were few and far between, and mostly when Jed was exceptionally tired and not even fully aware of what he was saying.  Leo listened, mostly out of obligation, but he never enjoyed it, really.  It always made him feel a bit squeamish.  

                But he could never tell his friend that.

                Because that would mean he would have to explain why.  And that would never happen.  Could never happen.

                "Leo?  You ok?" Jed's voice pulled Leo back from his thoughts.

                "Hmm? Oh, yeah.  I'm fine.  Just worried about you."

                "Bullshit.  You're worried about Abbey coming in here."

                "Why would I be worried about that?" Leo retorted defensively.

                "For one, I'm worried about it—because, quite frankly, she's intimidating."

                "Well, yes…but I'm not…"

                "Leo?" Jed interrupted, the tone of his voice making an obvious shift from taunting to quiet.

                "What is it?"

                "I need to ask you a favor."

                "Forget it, I'm not taking the fall for you with Abbey," Leo protested, putting his hands up in the air and shaking his head vehemently.

                "Yeah, if you wanted to do that, you would have taken a bullet for me," Jed quipped.

                "I would have if I could," Leo whispered.

                "I know, dear friend," Jed replied.  Jed's eyes watered slightly at the sight of him.  He knew that he meant every word of that declaration. "This is nothing quite that severe, I'm afraid.  But, it's very important to me…"

                Leo emerged from the room, his face etched with a combination of awe, confusion and fatigue.  He told Jed that he would head back to the White House, to make sure that things were secure there and relatively calm, whatever the hell that meant.  His heels hit the cold, tiled floor with an even, determined rhythm.  When he reached the end of the hall, he spotted the cafeteria.  Leo then quickly realized that he hadn't had anything in his stomach in hours.  If he was going to hold things down back at the office, he was going to need at least some caffeine in his system.  

He turned the corner to go through the entrance.  The place was almost deserted, with the exception of a few doctors, and a few scattered, isolated family members who were probably waiting for news of the conditions of loved ones.  The lights were dimmed, probably because of the hour, but also maybe to lessen the energy costs and the stress on the eyes, as well.  This thought made Leo scrub his eyes unconsciously, almost as a child does when he's tired, but doesn't want anyone else to know.

Through his hands and the lowered light level, he saw her standing there, getting a cup of coffee.  Time froze for an instant, as he was unable to move as he watched her pour the coffee, and with just the slightest hint of a tremble in her hand, raise the paper cup to her lips.

"How's the coffee?" Leo heard himself say to her, but remained in his place.

                Abbey's head swung in the direction of the familiar voice.  "Leo!  God!  I didn't even see you there!" she exclaimed her surprise.

                "I'm sorry, ma'am.  I was on my way back to the White House and realized I needed some coffee in order to continue my day."

                "It's been a hell of a day," Abbey said with a weak, sarcastic chuckle.

                "There's an understatement."

                "It's weak," she said.

                Leo looked at her with confusion.  "I'm sorry?"

                "The coffee, it's weak," she stated.

                "Oh," Leo replied, now understanding her shift in topic.  He grabbed a large cup.  "Looks like it's a large black coffee for me then, if it's going to do any good for me."

                Abbey nodded.

                "He's resting now," Leo told her as he started to pour his coffee.

                Abbey just continued to nod.

                "He's going to be just fine," he assured, as he rifled through the stacks of white plastic lids, trying to find a match for his cup.  Why can't they just put the damn proper lids with the right cups?

                "I know," she whispered.

                "So, why the long face?  I know that you're pissed at him right now…"

                "I'm not pissed at him."

                "Well, that will be a relief to him," Leo said.  Finding the correct lid, he fastened it tightly, made an opening on one side and took the first sip.  He grimaced.  It was basically hot water in a paper cup.

                "Told you it was weak," Abbey said, a small smile spread across her face.

                Leo held on to the counter and returned her smile.  He needed to get a grip, he thought to himself.  Just a little more of this half-assed, poor excuse for coffee into him and get his brain in gear.  "You were right."

                "I had to tell the anesthesiologist," Abbey blurted out, but her voice somehow remained calm.

                Now Leo really needed to hold on.  "Oh, God…Oh, Abbey…"

                "I told him to tell the press or not tell the press.  I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure that he knew so that…" her voice trailed off and broke slightly.

                Leo put his hand on her shoulder.  "You did the right thing."

                "Yeah.  I knew that they'd find out.  I just didn't think it would be this way."  Abbey turned away, trying hard to contain her emotions.

                "Hey," Leo scolded lightly, stepping in front of her.  "To Hell with them.  He's your husband.  You're a doctor.  Two damn important reasons to make sure he has the best care possible.  The rest of it, we'll deal with, if we have to, ok?  The only thing you need to think about right now is him.  He's alive.  He's well.  He'll be around to harass you for a long time."

                Abbey nodded again and smiled.  "Yes.  We also need to pray…for Josh."

                Leo nodded, his expression growing somber.  "Go to Jed.  He needs you.  You need him."

                Abbey rested her hand on Leo's.  "Thank you, Leo.  You'll call from the White House."

                "Count on it," he told her.  "See you soon.  Now go on up there."

                Abbey turned and walked out of the cafeteria and Leo went to the car that was waiting for him outside.  He climbed in the back and the door shut behind him. Once seated, his body sunk into the soft leather of the seat, and he sighed audibly.  He leaned forward and turned on the radio.  It seemed like all he could find was news on the shooting.  His brain couldn't take any more of that, and he frantically pressed the button to try to find something…anything but that.

                Finally, he hit upon a local pop/rock station.  Ordinarily, he opted for jazz or blues.  But, this was all he could find.  He took another sip of coffee.  Giving up on that, he sat the cup down and tried to close his eyes for a moment.  

Dark side calling now, nothing is real 

_She'll never know just how I feel_

_From out of the darkness, she walks like a dream_

_Makes me feel crazy makes me feel so mean_

_Nothing's gonna save you from a love's that blind_

_Slip to the dark side, you crossed that line…_

_On the dark side…_

                Leo's eyes shot open and he looked out the window.  "Damn," he thought.  "Damn it to Hell.  I need to get back to work."  And, as soon as the car pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the White House entrance, he bolted out the door and back to the safety of his job…

TBC


	2. On the Dark Side 2

Title: On the Dark Side (2/?)  
Author: Marie Rossiter  
Pairing: Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: Specific Mention of "DIW"…otherwise, general through season   
three  
Disclaimers: Not mine, never were. Wouldn't be nice if they were?  
Feedback: Yes, I would enjoy it.  
  
  
The shooting at Rosslyn  
The Re-Election Decision  
The MS revelation  
The Congressional Hearings  
The Censure  
  
All of these events blurred into seemingly one endless PR   
spin. Yes, there were a few breaks of quiet, relative sanity in the   
passing months. But, mostly, it was just leaping from crisis to   
crisis. 

  
And, of course, everyone was there to support the President   
during those times. From the somber faces of uncertainty and doubt   
during those days, the rallying call rose and grew stronger each   
week. Leo even resorted to the unheard of notion of bringing   
outsiders in to help bolster the President's numbers and confidence.

  
In other words, Leo had no problem keeping himself busy with   
his work.

  
Yet, he wasn't too busy to notice that little, if any,   
support was given to the First Lady over these difficult days.  
And, Leo also knew that he, himself, was the cause of a   
considerable amount of her stress and agitation.  
Perhaps that is why he found himself avoiding her at all   
costs, lately. Part of the reason behind this was due to Man's basic   
instinct of self-preservation. 

The larger reason, though, was because he couldn't bear to think of the pain she was enduring, and that he was at the minimum, partially to blame.

  
But, there was no avoiding her on this night. Jed had   
decided to throw a big birthday bash for his wife. Never mind that   
she was about to be hung out to dry by the medical licensing board—  
Jed, for some reason, seemed pretty confident that it would all work   
out.

  
Leo knew better.

  
Leo also knew that Abbey wasn't fond of these types of events   
under normal circumstances. The fact that she had this hovering over   
her head should make life…quite interesting…this night.

  
Leo didn't want to pull her away from the party to talk about   
politics, but that was one of the so-called "perks" of his job.   
During the discussion of how she would present herself to the press   
once the ruling was made and even about her role in the re-election   
campaign, he saw her trying to be strong…even a little bit gruff.   
But, again…he knew better. Abbey didn't like to be played. She   
resented being told what to do—it didn't matter if she was a bit   
rattled at the upcoming decision. This judgment weighed heavy on   
her mind. Medicine was her life, the way politics was his.   
Leo thought that he shouldn't be trying to compare or align   
himself with Abbey. It was a dangerous road to travel down. After   
rifling through some paperwork, Leo decided he needed to get back to   
the party. He didn't want to miss the toast. He noticed that Jed   
was working on it most of the evening—probably trying to compensate   
for his own feelings of guilt and inadequacy at the situation facing   
his wife. 

  
He grabbed his tuxedo jacket and started back to the   
ballroom. As he approached the party, he saw a small group of women   
from the West Wing heading in the same direction. Noticing CJ   
trailing behind slightly, he called out to her.

  
"C.J.?"

  
She turned around, appearing to be slightly off   
center. "Hey, Leo…" she replied, her voice sounding rather droll.  
Leo studied the Press Secretary carefully. Something seemed   
a bit off.

"What's going on?"

  
"Nothing. We're just heading back to the main party."

  
"Main Party?" Leo asked, confused. "There's more than one   
party?"

  
"There was…the party I just came from was much better,   
though…" CJ replied with a giggle. 

  
Giggle? Leo couldn't believe his ears. CJ giggling was   
something that didn't witness very often. "CJ. I'm sorry. But,   
what the hell are you talking about?"

  
CJ motioned back to the room from where she exited. "A small   
group of us got together…to just hang out…and talk. We just followed   
our fearless leader."

  
Leo stared blankly at her, which caused CJ to roll her eyes   
and sigh in exasperation.

  
"See for yourself," CJ indicated. "I need to get back to the   
party." 

  
Leo turned and headed for the room. When he popped his head   
in, the first thing he noticed was a number of empty wine bottles on   
the table. His eyes scanned immediately upward and saw Abbey   
standing at one of the windows.

  
"Abbey?"

  
She turned slowly and deliberately. The silence of the room   
allowed Leo to hear the rustle of her dress and the long, deep exhale   
escaping from her lungs.

  
"Leo…hey."

  
"Um…I hear there was a party in here," he said awkwardly.

  
"Yes. After my little meeting with you, I decided to gather   
some friends and…well…"

  
"Drink?" Leo interrupted.

  
"Yes," came the curt reply from the First Lady.

  
Leo looked at the bottles again, a number of things running   
through his head—like, right about now, downing a bottle of wine   
didn't sound like a bad idea. 

  
Silence filled the room. "I'm sorry, Abbey. I'm…"

  
Abbey held up her hand, "Don't. Ok? Just don't." She   
paused for a moment and a half-hearted grin slid up to her   
lips. "You know, we have a building full of experts—mostly in the   
art of wordsmithing aka bullshit…thinking of ways to spin issues left   
and right. But every once in a while, it's kind of nice to see   
things as they are. No bullshit, no holding back." She started   
toward the door of the room, then turned back to face Leo. "It seems   
that at least one of our assistants here understands that. I wish   
the rest of you people would."

  
Leo bit his lip. "Abbey?"

  
"What?"

  
"Are you drunk?"

  
She walked up to him and looked him right in the eye. "And,   
what if I am? What's the matter, Leo, are you afraid of how I'll   
make 'your boy' look? How I'll make you look? I may be a little   
tipsy, but for the first time in a while, I'm seeing things pretty   
damn clear right now. So, don't worry, ok? I won't embarrass you,   
or Jed or myself for that matter." Her words were as biting as her   
tone.

  
Leo didn't reply at first. He just stared at her. He had   
wanted to tell her earlier how beautiful she looked, but there was   
just never a right time. He wanted to tell her that he knew she was   
upset, but that would sound asinine. So, Leo decided that rather   
making a total jackass out of himself by saying anything like that,   
he'd remain quiet.

  
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, all he could manage   
was, "Ok."

  
"Good," she replied. " Now, let's get back to my birthday   
party, because as I'm sure you can tell, I am really up for   
celebrating."  
With that, she spun around and quickly exited the room. All   
that remained in her wake were the emptied bottles, the slight aroma   
of the expensive wine and the essence of her perfume. All of these   
things caused Leo's mind to race and conjure the thought of her   
slightly intoxicated, angry and determined. That and the fact that   
the dress she wore was driving him crazy….At that moment, he was glad   
that there was no alcohol left in the room.  
  
He walked out of the room and followed behind her from a   
distance. It was the only way he could safely watch her. When they   
entered the reception room, Abbey once again had her game face on.   
He watched her take a glass of champagne and drink that down rather   
quickly.

  
Doesn't anyone else see the pain within her?

  
No…he determined. Everyone was blind to it—maybe from her   
performance and maybe because they didn't want to see.  
Leo understood that, because he went through that, too, years   
before. No one truly saw the demons inside him or how he tried to   
fight them.

  
No one, that is, except for Abbey Bartlet…  
  
The night she found him was a night much like this one.   
There was a celebration going on—Jed had just done a masterful job at   
the debate in Texas, in spite of what was then thought to be a mere   
ear infection—now known to be a mild MS attack. The presidential   
election was about sewn up, and it was a long, hard fought battle.  
And Leo was in no mood for celebrating. Leo had   
already 'celebrated' the victory much earlier in the day—by cleaning   
out the mini bar in his hotel room. He hadn't taken a drink in   
years, and then, in an instant, his sobriety was gone again. For a   
while, it even felt good. Damn good. His nerves were muted, his   
spirit soared and a sense of familiarity returned to him.

  
Then, just as quickly, it was yanked away. With the   
realization of what he had done and how it could affect his best   
friend, his feelings of euphoria vanished into deep seeded regret and   
shame. 

  
Jed knew as soon as he saw him…and he was angry. And, he made no   
bones about telling him so. Leo was able to stand a lot, but to hear   
his best friend disappointed in him…it hurt more than anyone could   
ever know.

  
Somehow, though, he managed to hold himself together for the debate.   
But once that was over, he could not keep up the charade.  
He excused himself from the party and slipped out a back door   
of the hotel. The night air provided little respite or clarity from   
his emotions. The heat and humidity, in fact, made his stomach feel   
even queasier. He took a seat on a curb away from the building.

  
And he buried his face in his hands and he cried.

  
He was glad no one was around, because he certainly didn't   
want anyone in the campaign to see him like this.  
He had no idea how long he cried or for how long he sat   
there. All he knew was that someone was now standing next to him.   
With the little energy he had left, he looked up.  
In the shadows of the darkness, he saw her standing over   
him. Only the amber lights of the parking lot illuminated her   
features.

  
"Go away, Abbey…" he muttered.

  
"Leo…" she started.

  
"I said, go away. I don't want you here."

  
"Well, that's too damn bad, because I'm here." She knelt   
down on front of him on the pavement. "Leo…why aren't you inside?"

  
"I've had enough celebrations for one day…" he replied   
sarcastically.

  
"Yes, I know," she said quietly. "Why Leo? Why?"

  
Leo laughed bitterly. "I don't need a reason, Abbey. I'm a   
drunk."

  
"Why are you pissed at me? I didn't pour the booze down you   
throat," she said flatly.

  
Leo looked downward and away from her.

  
Abbey sighed. "Ok, so you fell off the wagon…"

  
"Jed's pissed at me," Leo said.

  
Abbey nodded. "Yes."

  
Leo nodded now, too. "I'll have my resignation delivered in   
the morning."

  
"Oh, now you're going to get all dramatic on me…Good Lord,   
and people say that women are the dramatic ones!" Abbey moaned.

  
Leo looked up at her now. "Abbey…."

  
"Yeah, I'm giving you shit, McGarry. Get over it." The   
anger in her voice grew. "You know as well as I do that Jed would   
never accept your resignation. You were the one who got him here in   
the first place…he can't do this without you. So, what, now you're   
going to bail on him??! You screwed up! Welcome to the real world,   
Leo! Contrary to what you may think, you aren't perfect!"

  
Leo continued to stare, unable to speak.

  
"You have a disease, Leo. You've been to AA; you know that.   
I'm not going to lecture you on the 12 steps. " Abbey paused for a   
moment. "I know all about dealing with people with chronic illness.   
I'm a doctor, remember?" Of course, Leo had no idea at the time that   
what she referred to was something much more personal than her   
routine medical practice. "Go back to AA. Get your treatment. It's   
not the end of the world." She took his hand. 

  
"I can't do this…I can't anymore," he managed to get out,   
fresh tears now starting to fall again. 

  
"You can! You can look at this as the end….or a chance at a   
new beginning. There are lots of people who need you Leo—and while   
that's important, you need to do this for you…and no one else.   
Because in the end, that's all you have: yourself."

  
Leo started to wipe away the tears, with the hopes that in   
the shadows, Abbey wouldn't notice them. "You need to find somebody   
who can dedicate themselves to the job at hand…"

  
"Oh, Leo. You are the most dedicated man I know. You got   
this rag tag group into a fully functioning and successful campaign.   
Your candidate is about to be elected President of the United   
States! No one could have accomplished that with this candidate…or   
this group…except for you."

  
She raised her hand and using her thumb, wiped away the few   
tears that made their way down Leo's face. So much for her not   
noticing.

  
"As you know, Jed likes to quote famous men. An annoying   
quirk of personality, really," she muttered. "But, he said something   
to me recently that he heard from a very wise man told him a while   
back."

  
"What was that?" Leo asked.

  
"Act as ye have faith and faith will be given to you," Abbey   
smiled now. "In other words, fake it till ya make it."

  
Leo rolled his eyes. "If I would have known my own words   
would have come back to haunt me, I never would have used them."

  
"Well then, I guess you don't know Jed as well as you think   
you do. Watch what you say around him. You never knew when it may   
pop up again."

  
Leo looked down again. He tried to think of something to say   
to her. He simply couldn't come up with anything worth saying.  
Abbey moved her hand down and cupped his chin, tilting his head back   
up so that she was looking at his face.

"Hey…" she whispered.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Have you called Jenny?"

  
Leo shook his head. "No."

  
"Why not?"

  
Leo let out a long exhale. "Because the last thing she wants to hear   
is that I went on a bender. She's seen that enough times to have a   
clear image in her head of what it's like." He paused for a   
second. "She and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now,   
anyway."

  
"Oh, I see," Abbey replied quietly. "I'm sorry. This   
election…it's taken a lot out of all of us, I'm afraid."

  
"Yeah, it has," Leo agreed.

  
"Well,…" Abbey began awkwardly, "if you need anyone to talk   
to about this…or anything else…you know you can come to me. I just   
came out here to tell you that, believe it or not."

  
Leo smiled a little at this. "Well, consider me told."

  
"Good. Now come inside. Everyone is worried about you."

   
She stood up and offered her hand to him.

  
Leo remained seated. "Everyone? Even Jed?"

  
Abbey chuckled. "Even Jed? Especially Jed. He's worried   
sick. He may be pissed, Leo. But he loves you…" She extended her   
hand out further toward him. "Now, please. Come inside with me?"  
Leo gave her his hand and she pulled him up. She then pulled   
him toward her into an embrace. She hugged him to her tightly.   
"It's going to be ok. You know that, right?"

  
Leo pulled back slightly and studied her. "Are you trying to   
convince me…or yourself?"

  
She smiled softly. "Maybe a little bit of both. I have   
every confidence in you…my concerns are much more selfish, I'm   
afraid."

  
"Abigail Bartlet, you don't have a selfish bone in that   
beautiful body of yours," Leo told her simply. He quickly thought   
that he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't take it back now.  
Abbey now looked downward, unsure of what to say. Leo tilted   
her head back up to him. "Thank you…for setting me straight. It's   
nice to know someone around here doesn't pull any punches." 

  
"You're very welcome." She leaned to kiss him on the cheek.   
When her lips grazed his lower cheek and his top lip just barely, Leo   
had to restrain himself from kissing her fully on the mouth.

   
Instead, he pulled back and indicated that he was finally ready to go   
inside. She happily led him inside, fully unaware of Leo's thoughts.

  
For in that instant, Leo knew that he had fallen for Abigail   
Bartlet, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.


	3. On the Dark Side 3

Title:       On the Dark Side (3/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific Mention of "DIW" and…otherwise, general through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Even though it was a few years ago, the events of that night were seared into Leo's brain.  He certainly had no intention of having feelings for his best friend's wife. But, if he were truly being honest with himself, there had always been a part of Leo that was drawn to her.  But, somehow, he always managed to shirk it off as "just a man thing".  She was, after all, an incredibly intelligent and passionate woman.  What man wouldn't give her a second glance?

                But, it was the third, fourth…. hundredth glance when Leo realized how much further than a passing interest this was. 

                And that night in the parking lot of some hotel in Texas, it all became clear to him:  he had dug himself a nice little hole and now he couldn't get out.  The frightening part of it all—he didn't really want to get out.

The strains of "O Canada" filled the room and yanked Leo back to birthday party.  Startled and confused, Leo looked to the front of the reception hall just in time to see the Canadian flags being raised by a makeshift honor guard.  He also noted that Jed was making a beeline to the small group of White House staff congregated in front.  Leo quickly made his way down to the huddle.

"What the hell is going on?" Jed boomed over the music.

"Shh," was the quiet, terse reply from the First Lady.

Not satisfied or particularly pleased with his wife's response, the President continued, "I was gone for 45 minutes.  They were all Americans when I left."

Leo noted that Donna replied something about knowing exactly how the President felt, and that he had not the foggiest clue as to what she was referring. His attention was more focused on Jed pulling Abbey aside and the quiet conversation going on between them.  He looked away, not wanting to seem like he was eavesdropping or that he was even particularly interested in them.  But, of course, he was.  He tried to busy himself by making eye contact and giving superficial greetings to various party guests.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lord John Marbury approach the First Couple.

"Abigail!" he bellows.

Abbey, charming as ever, gave the ambassador a winning smile.  "Lord John!"

"May I grasp your breasts?" he asks bluntly.

At that, Leo's cheeks flush bright red and he sets his jaw.  That son of a….he strides over there in time to hear Jed…

"I'm standing right here!" Jed exclaimed, knowing his protests were in vain.

Abbey ignored Jed and continued to smile at Lord John.  "You may kiss my cheek," she says in reply.

"Excellent," said Lord John and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

By this time, Leo was standing beside Abbey.  In mere seconds, he debated on whether or not he should speak with her again.  Oh, what the hell, he thought to himself.  It is her birthday.

"Abbey," Leo says, making his presence known.

Abbey turned and saw him.  For a fleeting moment, gave him the same smile she gave Lord John.  Silently, Leo thanks God for 

Lord John attempted to insinuate himself between the pair, "Oh, Gerald," he interjected.

Leo didn't even give him the courtesy of a sideways glance.  His eyes were focused solely on Abbey.

He takes a quick breath in. "I haven't had a chance to say happy birthday.  Happy Birthday, Abbey."  With the greeting aside, he then leaned in and kissed her cheek.  

He couldn't help but notice that she looked slightly uncomfortable with the gesture.  He backed away as the rest of the group circled in around her and wished her a Happy Birthday.  Leo felt a combination of relief and anger at this.  The band finished its rendition of the Canadian national anthem and Leo settled quietly into the background.

Later, as Abbey finished her rounds of the reception hall for her goodnights, she returned to Jed's side.  She stood there, her arm in his, as they continued to wave and say distant good nights.

"So, you wanna dance, Madame First Lady?" Jed asked her.

Abbey rubbed her head.  "I don't think so," she answered.

Jed smirked and leaned in to whisper in his wife's ear. "Too much to drink tonight, Abigail?"

"If you are asking if I'm drunk, the answer is no," she said flatly.

"Damn.  And here I was hoping to take advantage of you," Jed responded, an obvious note of disappointment clouding his voice.

"As if you ever need me drunk in order to do that," Abbey tossed back quickly.

Jed looked at her sideways, not wanting to make the subject of their conversation obvious to the few remaining guests.  "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Abbey shrugged.  "Perhaps."

"I can settle for that.  Let me get rid of these damn stragglers and maybe we can retire upstairs?"

"Yes, please," she told him, with a tired sigh.  

Jed disappeared to the task at hand and Abbey took a seat in one of the chairs.  Her head was starting to hurt, but it had little to do with her consumption of alcohol.  She was worn out and was ready to call it a night.  

It was then that she saw Leo sitting alone at another table.  She stood up and made her way over there.

"May I sit down?" she asked him, but didn't wait for an answer as she sat down.

"Of course," Leo replied, trying to stand up, but Abbey rolled her eyes and pointed to his seat.  

"Thank you," she sighed, closed her eyes and sat back as comfortably as she could in these seats.

Leo tapped his foot quickly under the table.  "Some night."

"Yeah."

"Great party."

Abbey looked at Leo and gave a crooked grin.  "I suppose."

Leo tried not to return her smile. "Well, I know you had your own little shindig…"

"Shindig?" Abbey laughed.

"Ok, so I'm dating myself there.  Still, I know your party was supposedly better…"

"It was better," she stated simply and closed her eyes again.

Leo nodded.  "Yeah."  He tried not to look too much at her, so he deliberately looked around the room to try to divert his attention.  It wasn't working.  

"What's the President doing?" Leo asked, as he spotted Jed talking to a small group of people across the room.

"Trying to get rid of guests," Abbey answered.

"Oh?  Why?"

Abbey sighed again, but didn't open her eyes. "They have no life, so they hang around here, I guess.  Anyway, he wants to go to bed."

Leo sat up a little straighter and shifted in his seat.  "Oh.  I see."

Abbey realized a little to late that she shouldn't have said that.  But, she was too tired to truly care.  

"Why does he let him talk to you like that?" came the sudden question from Leo.

Abbey opened her eyes slowly.  "I'm sorry?"

Leo looked at her squarely now.  "Why does Jed allow Marbury to talk to you like that?"

"Like what?"

"About…well…about your breasts…and things like that."

Abbey laughed.  "Oh.  Well, it's just…well…it's just John…that's all."

She noticed Leo's jaw set firmly.  "It's inappropriate and if you were my wife, I'd kick the shit out of him," he growled softly and then turned away from her slightly.

Abbey sat up now.  "It's just John…being John, Leo…Jed knows that, although I am surprised that he managed to keep his temper in check.  John was a bit over the top tonight—even for him.  Still, I'm guessing by your reaction that it's a good thing you're Chief of Staff not a part of our diplomatic core."

Leo looked back at Abbey.  "Yeah, well…"

The two feel silent for a few seconds.  Then, Leo turned fully around and faced Abbey again.  "Listen, about before…"

"When?"

"Well, first of all…our meeting earlier…the one about tomorrow…"

"Never mind that…" Abbey told him, not wanting to get into that again right then.

"Ok…well, then how about when I saw you right after your party," he continued.

"Oh, about asking me if I'm drunk?" she asked

"Yeah…" Leo replied sheepishly.  "But, you can't blame me for that…I'm an expert in that area."

Abbey chuckled lowly.  "Ok.  Well, I'm not drunk."

"You said that earlier."

"Right," Leo agreed.  "Oh, and the other thing…"

Abbey just stared at Leo now.

"The kiss?"  Leo said, looking down at the table.

"I don't understand…" Abbey began.

"Well, after the last time….we agreed that wasn't such a great idea."

Abbey nodded again.  "That's right.  Well, this was different."

"Yeah, but it probably wasn't a great idea."

"Don't worry about it," Abbey said.

Yet another silence descended upon them, and then Jed appeared.

"You ready to go?" he asked his wife.

Abbey stood up.  "Yes.  I've had it for today."

Jed grinned at her.  "You're day's not done, yet, sweet knees."

Abbey glanced at him sideways.  "Jed, not now, ok?"

Jed looked at Abbey and his grin faded slightly.  "You ok?"

"Fine," she said awkwardly.  "Let's go."

"I'm outta here," Leo said, now also standing.  "Good night, sir…ma'am.  See you in the morning."  And then he left, without another word.

"What's with him?" Jed asked.

"It's nothing," Abbey lied.  "Let's go to bed."  She allowed him to lead her toward the exit, but the whole time, she looked back at Leo as he left…knowing that they were both thinking of the last time…that last kiss….on Inauguration Day…


	4. On the Dark Side 4

Title:       On the Dark Side (4/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Once they exited the reception room, Jed removed his arm from Abbey's and lowered it to around her waist.  Abbey leaned her body into his and he supported her.

                "You are really tired, aren't you?" he asked, concerned.

                "Yes," she said through a yawn, as they entered their bedroom.  As soon as they cleared the door, she kicked off her shoes and headed toward the bathroom to get some Advil.

                "Abbey…tonight was supposed to…it was intended to take your mind off of all the crap going on," he called to her as he loosed his tie.  He prayed that he wasn't about to get reamed out.

                "I know, Babe," she replied honestly, but wearily.

                He tentatively stood at the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Abbey drew a glass of water from the faucet and rifled through the medicine cabinet.  "And, I mean…it was a nice party…" he continued, trying to sound optimistic.

                "Mm hmm," Abbey mumbled.  "A whole damn pharmacy in this cabinet and you'd think I'd be able to find some damn Advil!"  She pushed aside all the bottles, stacked neatly in rows on the shelves, as she kept up her quest for some headache relief.

                "Well, if you hadn't married a hypochondriac who needs back meds, sleep meds and betaseron, you'd be all set."

                Abbey looked at him. "Very funny, jackass," she responds.  After searching for another few seconds, she comes across the large white bottle.  "There it is," she announces and takes it off the shelf.

                "Good Lord, Abigail.  Is the bottle big enough?"

                She looked at the bottle, then at her husband.  "Actually, considering where we are right now…no."

                Jed grimaced.  "Thanks a lot."

                "Hey, I could have said 'considering whom I'm married to', instead," she offered with a smile, then popped four pills into her mouth and downed them easily.

                "I'm glad you restrained yourself," Jed said graciously.  He approached her slowly.  "Abbey, you're not pissed at me because of tonight, are you?"

                She set the glass down on the vanity and turned to him.  "I probably should be.  You know how I dislike those things, especially when it revolves around me.  State functions are one thing.  Birthday parties or the like—that's something else completely."

                "You were delightful and charming, as usual," Jed assured her, taking her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

                Abbey turned her back to Jed, "Unzip please?"

                "With pleasure," he indicated with a smile and started to unzip.  While he slowly separated the metal teeth that held her dress together, he rained small kisses along the nape of her neck and slightly down her back.

                "Mmm…" she murmured.  "So, I was delightful and charming, huh?"

                "Absolutely," he whispered against her skin.

                "Apparently, I was a little bit sexy, too," she uttered playfully.  "Lord John could barely contain himself tonight,"

                Jed spun Abbey around.  "Yeah…what the hell was that?  All of this crap with your breasts?"

                "Why are you asking me?  I wasn't the one ogling over them!"

                "I mean, I know John and you have a 'thing'…but tonight he was way over the line."

                "A 'thing'?  John and I have a thing?" Abbey replied, laughing out loud.  She headed back into the bedroom and started to get undressed.

                "Well, not a 'thing' in the sense of a 'thing'…you know," Jed defended and followed her. "I mean, he flirts, you smile and flirt back a little.  But, damn it.  Tonight he was way off base."

                "He's harmless, Jed."  She stepped out of her dress, moved over to a nearby chair and started to remove her stockings.

                "If I didn't know any better, I swear if he thought he could have gotten away with it, he would have grabbed you and kissed you right there.  Let me tell you something, Abigail.  If he would have done that, no level of diplomatic immunity could have saved his ass."

                Abbey looked up from her legs.  "John would never do that."

                Jed crossed his arms and nodded.  "I'm just saying, if any man did that, I wouldn't have to send out the militia, I'd kill him myself."

                Abbey tried to laugh again, but it emerged half-heartedly.  "Jed, it's not like I have men chasing after me, trying to kiss me."

                "Yes, well…" he started, trying to sound tough, "That's the way it should be.  But, I'm sure there are lots of men who would love to, if they could."

                Abbey rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, right."  She deposited her stockings in the hamper and got her dress ready to be dry-cleaned.  "Can we drop this?" she said as casually as she could.

                "Can I help it if I think you're irresistible?" Jed said, pulling her close to him.

                "I suppose not."  Abbey hesitated briefly, then continued,  "You have to know that I would never cheat on you…" Abbey told him in a soft voice.

                "Of course I know that…I guess I should know that I wouldn't have to worry about another man kissing you.  You'd knock him to the floor in two seconds with a right hook."  

                Abbey smiled.  "Of course.  Just like I do with you when you get too fresh."

                "Ha ha.  Now, come here…" He slid his arms around her.  "Now, you made an implication before about my taking advantage of you.  Is that offer still good, or are you too tired?"

                Abbey smiled.  "I am tired, Jed.  But, I couldn't think of a nicer 'non-birthday birthday present' than this."  She moved in closer and lightly pressed her lips to his.  Jed held her tightly and deepened the kiss almost immediately. 

                "It's been a while, Abbey," he groaned, as his hand slid down her back to start unfastening her bra.

                "I know, Jed…it's been too long," she concurred as she felt the cool air of the room upon her now bare breasts.  She knew this was the right thing, at the right time…She gratefully accepted her husband's kisses and caresses…

                Leo had his coat on and he started to leave for the night when he saw him in the corridor:  Lord John Marbury.  His eyes narrowed just slightly as he moved in his direction.

                Almost immediately, the ambassador noticed him.  "Gerald!" he called out.

                Leo's eyes narrowed a little more at the name.  He knew damn well what his name was, Leo thought.  "Good night, Ambassador…"

                "I'm rather glad that you pawned me off on Mr. Toby Ziegler.  Although, I must say that I should be offended at the way you dismissed me."

                "I am a very busy man, your Lordship," Leo said slowly and deliberately.  "In case you haven't noticed, I have a White House to run here."

                John smiled glibly. "Oh, yes, Gerald, and you seem to be doing a bang up job with it.  Your own party isn't quite sure if they should run, bury their heads in the sand or make a call to arms to stand up for their leader."

                Leo's mouth twisted into a tight smirk.  "Very funny, Ambassador.  You're quite the funny guy."

                "Well, I am known for my sense of humor both here and across The Pond," he said.  

                Leo shook his head and held his expression.  "You just remember that when the next inauguration comes up and we don't invite you."

                "Aw, now, Gerald.  Don't get all huffy.  I'm just having a bit of sport with you, nothing more than that.  Your President will come out of this just fine.  For someone who is supposedly chronically ill, he's quite resilient.  He takes it on the chin and comes right back out for more."

                "That's how we Yanks are, 'ol chap, " Leo said evenly.  "But you should know that already."

                Marbury smiled at Leo.  "Anyway, the party was divine.  And Abigail looked absolutely smashing…just ravishing.   I wonder if the President realizes what a lucky man he is…"

                Leo took a step toward Marbury and began in a very quiet voice, "Let me tell you something, your Lordship.  If I ever hear you talk to the First Lady like you did tonight again…you will learn first hand about taking on the chin.  Your attempt at charming and debonair was crude and inexcusable."

                Marbury straightened his posture and adjusted his coat.  "The President didn't seem to mind all that much."

                "The President, I believe, made it as clear as he could, while being polite, that he did not approve of your comments.  I'm here to tell you that I'm not as polite as he is, because I'm not the President and I owe you nothing.  You may have diplomatic immunity, your Lordship, but that won't prevent me from knocking you into next week if you talk to her like that again…ever."

                Lord John Marbury raised an eyebrow and then started to clap, "Well done, Gerald.  Bravo.  Spoken by a truly dedicated wing man…but who's wing are you really looking out for, old man?  Your President?  Or his lovely wife, hm?"

                Leo didn't blink.  "This discussion is over.  I've made my point.  Abigail Bartlet is off limits to your little game of cat and mouse.  Play with the drones who bat their eyelashes at you and are impressed by your store bought title and your pansy ass accent.  She's out of your league."  

                Leo turned and started out the door, "And for the last time…JOHN…my name is Leo."

                Saying his peace, Leo left the White House and got into his car.  A smile crossed his lips for the first time that night.

                But, as soon as the car passed the White House, Leo looked at the building and toward the residence, and his smile faded.  In his mind's eye, he imagined what was going on up there between the two of them….and he didn't want to see it.  

                Instead, he tried to get his mind back to what he was thinking about earlier:  The Inauguration.

                The First Couple's dance at the New Hampshire ball had been completed and there were still countless other parties to attend.  Jed looked tired, but his eyes were alive with the excitement of the day.  Jed had left Abbey talking with a bunch of women, and she didn't look very pleased about her predicament.  Seeing this, Leo decided to step in and try to save the day.

                "Excuse me, Ma'am," he interrupted one of the women who seemed to be prattling on endlessly.  "Mrs. Bartlet, I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid there are a few members of the press who would like a word, and I did make a promise…"  

                Abbey looked at him with genuine thankfulness in her eyes; however, she played off of Leo's lead.  She scowled. "Oh, I see.  Well, if I must…although I'd much rather be celebrating than talking trash with the press."  She turned back to the ladies in the group.  "Please excuse me.  I apologize, but duty calls."  She took the arm that Leo offered and she was escorted away from them.

                "I thought you could use a break from the hens, "Leo whispered as he led her away.

                "Thank you," she whispered back and squeezed his arm.  "I was about to keel over on the floor from disbelief and boredom."

                Leo laughed out loud.  He hadn't been this close to Abbey in a while.  He thought that keeping his distance was a best, at least for a while.  He couldn't hide his feelings very well, so he thought that not being near her was the best mask for his situation.  But, right now, he was glad to be having this moment with the new First Lady.

                "Jed had to step away for a few moments," Abbey told Leo.  "And so it begins," she sighed.

                Leo nodded, "He's going to be a great President, Abbey."

                "Hell, I know that," she stated emphatically.

                "And you…are going to be an incredible First Lady."

                "Now that, I'm not so sure of…I'm not into serving tea, using china and all that jazz."

                "To Hell with that…you're gonna knock them on their ass."

                Abbey smiled, "Thank you, Leo.  Now…how about a dance?"

                "Me?  Dance?  I don't think so."

                "Why not?"

                "Well, first off, I'm a horrible dancer."

                "Bullshit," Abbey protested.  "I've seen you dance with Jenny.  You're fine."

                "She usually leads," Leo said quietly.  "And, secondly, if I take you out there, all those women we just lied to will know they've been duped."

                Abbey grinned at this.  "Yeah, well…to Hell with that."  She took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

                The new First Lady and the New Chief of Staff shared a dance for a few minutes, but soon afterward, Abbey looked slightly pained.

                "Abbey?"

                "Leo, could you do me a favor?  Can we step out for a moment?  I think all the celebration is starting to go to my head."

                "Sure..sure.." Leo said, leading the First Lady to a room off the main ballroom, where it was quiet.

                "Thank you again," Abbey said gratefully.  "I guess I got a little overwhelmed."

                "It is all rather…"

                "Over the top?" she finished the thought.

                Leo nodded.  "I suppose."

                "This whole day has been overwhelming…just a starter course, I'm afraid."  Abbey took a few steps away.

                "Abbey…will you ever forgive me…for dragging him into this?" Leo asked sincerely.

                Abbey chuckled.  "You didn't drag him, Leo.  He ran right towards it with arms wide open.  Yes, he was scared at first, but deep down, he's been as excited as a kid in a candy store.  So, there's nothing to forgive."

                Leo remained silent.  He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  "You just seem so unhappy.  I see it, you know.   You try to hide it, but I see it."

                Abbey smirked.  "So much for my Academy Award.  I'm fine, Leo.  I'm just worried about Jed.  Not about his ability to do the job—just the way a wife worries about a husband," she hedged.

                "Ok…." Leo said, deciding to let it go.  "You know if you need anything…I owe you one, you know."

                Abbey shook her head. "You owe me nothing," she told him emphatically.

                Leo let out all of his breath loudly and then took a deep breath in. "I owe you everything!  You kicked my ass when I was out on the curb there in Texas.  Without you, I would have stayed right there in the street—maybe literally. Can't you see?  Don't you know how much that meant to me?  How much YOU mean to me?"

                Abbey turned to face Leo now.  "Leo…"

                Maybe it was the heady atmosphere of the victory and the evening of celebrations, but Leo impulsively pulled Abbey to him and let his hand brush along her cheek.  "Jesus, Abbey…can't you see?"

                "I see it, Leo…I've been seeing it for a while.  I see it when you look at me.  I see it in your avoidance of me…and Leo, you have to believe me.  This 'thing'—whatever it is—will pass.  And if I've encouraged it, I am so, so sorry."

                "No…you haven't done a thing.  It's just…you.  It's just you, Abbey," Leo said, pain filling his voice.

                "Leo…this isn't right…" Abbey said, trying to pull away.

                But, Leo didn't let her go.  Instead, he pulled her toward him and he kissed her.  In his mind's eye, he'd seen their first kiss hundreds, maybe thousands of times, and it was soft, gentle and full of emotion.  This kiss was hard, passionate and urgent.  It lasted only seconds, but for him, it felt like an eternity.

                Abbey pushed as hard as she could against his chest.  "Leo!  Stop it!" 

                Leo did stop and a look of horror spreak quickly across his face.  "Abbey…I..I don't even know where to begin…"

                Abbey didn't avert Leo's gaze, but tears filled her eyes. "Stop.  Please.  It was a mistake, ok?  Just a mistake.  It can't happen again."

                "No," Leo agreed quickly.  "It won't.  I promise."

                "I won't mention this to Jed, ok?  Or Jenny," Abbey continued, her voice quick and clipped.  "It was just…a thing…you got caught up in something.  I don't know what it is.  I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

                "No, Abbey.  I'm sorry if I've hurt you," Leo said, his face burning hot with embarrassment and the remnants of his desire for her.

                "We should go…" Abbey concluded.

                Leo nodded and opened the door, allowing her to exit first and return to the Inaugural Ball.  Waiting for her was the new President of the United States—his best friend.  And the only man in the world that he wished that he could trade places with.

                The car stopped at the hotel that Leo had called home since Jenny left him more than a year ago.  Back to reality, Leo thought bitterly. By the time Leo got home, the images of that kiss and what was probably transpiring in the White House residence was enough to cause him some discomfort.  Upon entering his room, he bypassed his usual routine of checking voice mail and turning on CNN.  Rather, tonight, he stripped off his suit, left it on the floor in a rumpled heap, walked into the bathroom, turned on the cold water and stepped right into the stall shower.

TBC


	5. On the Dark Side 5

Title:       On the Dark Side (5/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                No mention was ever made of the Inauguration or of the night of the birthday party.  Abbey kept her word to Leo, and hoped he would forget it.  But, she saw it in his eyes, despite his attempts to hide it.  She hated the fact that she was hurting him, but there was nothing she could do to change that.  She made it very clear how she felt.  He was dear to her—had been since she met him.  But, that was the extent of it.  One day, she thought, he would move on.  There were a few times since Jenny left him that Abbey thought that he had started down that road.  In particular, there was Jordan, his lawyer for the Congressional hearings.  She appeared to have caught Leo's interest.  But, as always, Leo was married to his work and the spark fizzled almost as quickly as it began.  Thinking of Leo being alone made Abbey feel not only sad, but also rather guilty.   

                As for Leo, he figured that Abbey had put these past events way out of her mind.  After all, she was an insanely busy woman, with her duties as First Lady and the unspoken, yet understood head of the Bartlet household: she had her hands full.  Yet, Leo knew that there was part of her that felt empty inside.  When he heard that Abbey had voluntarily given up her medical license for the remainder of Jed's term in office, he realized the sacrifice she had made for her man.  And, as stunning a move as some thought this was, it didn't surprise Leo one bit.  She'd give her life for Jed: no doubt about it.

Therefore, it seemed obvious to Leo that Abbey's mind had long since moved beyond any or all the events that had transpired between the two of them.  Not there were that many, but he recalled each one vividly.  He tried to move on, he told himself. Ultimately, though, he decided that he couldn't.  The harder he tried, the more pointless it seemed.  He seemed to be able to hide it from everyone—but Abbey.  She could look right through the façade of his workaholic, intense demeanor. So, his solution was simple: he saw her only when absolutely necessary.  There was very little personal contact, and he certainly was never alone in a room with her.  

Leo tried dating other women, but each time it proved to be disastrous.  This wasn't because of his feelings for Abbey.  Mostly, it was because of his passion for his work—his newest addiction.  Sure, comparisons to Abbey lingered in the back of his mind, but when it came right down to it, Leo accepted the fact that he could commit to no one.

                This was the one thing that made him realize how wrong for Abbey he would be.  Even if he were to pursue her, and by some shift in reality and time, she accepted his gestures, he couldn't be there for her, the way a man should be.  If Abbey were his wife, he'd still be married to this damn job….

                Of course, Leo continued with his contemplation, if Abbey were his wife, he probably never would have fallen into the dark abyss of alcoholism or become so dependent on his work, using it as a substitute for his previous addiction and lonely life.  

                Leo grimaced at that thought.  Abbey wasn't a savior!  She was a woman.  

                The woman he loved.  Silently, painfully, completely.  And if that was the only way he could do that, he felt, then so be it.  He was nothing without those feelings.  They were what helped him get up every morning, helped him get through the day and fall asleep at night.  It was torture, but it was sweet and he had grown to depend on those feelings, as well.  Once an addict, always an addict.

                Leo thought all these things as he looked out his apartment window.  After countless months of living in a hotel room, Leo had finally broken down and moved into a new home.  He was never sure why he waited so long…Perhaps it was the image of going back to a hotel room alone that didn't seem quite so depressing, as opposed to going 'home' alone.  But, Leo needed a home—for as much as he was there.  Because, eventually, there would be no more life at the White House…he had to start to carve out a life of his own—no matter how minimal it seemed now.

                From his jacket pocket, the ringing of the cell phone caused Leo to physically shake himself free of his mind wanderings. He retrieved his cell phone, his lifeline, and pressed the button.

                "McGarry."

                "Leo!" Jed shouted happily.  "Where are you?"

                "I had to run home to get a few things.  Where are you, sir?"

                "We're at the hotel waiting for you….we can't make our entrance into the party without you, old friend."

                Leo smiled weakly at this.  "I'll be right over.  Don't start without me, ok?"

                "Well, hurry up.  The crowds are getting restless.  And you know how I hate to be late," he joked.

                Leo chuckled.  "Riiiight….be right there."  He hung up the phone and placed it back into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

                Leo checked his watch.  He didn't realize he was so late.  

                He had been dreading this day for weeks now.  How ironic, considering he had just spent well over a year assuring that they would all get to this place once more…

                Inauguration Day.  Through intense hard work, skill and a few small miracles, Leo and his team managed to get Jed Bartlet re-elected.

                And now, it was time, once more, to celebrate.

                But, he last time he was here, it turned out badly.  For a fleeting second, there was bliss as his lips touched hers…It just all turned out so badly.

                Leo sighed and headed out the door.  He couldn't keep his friends waiting any longer.

                "Is he coming or isn't he?" Josh asked as the President hung up the phone.  Muted music was filtering through the closed double doors leading into the Inaugural Ball.  The party seemed to be in full swing.  Now, the guests were just waiting for the guests of honor.  

                "Yes, Josh.  He's on his way," the President assured him.  "He got tied up."

                Josh snickered.  "I'm sure he wishes that he were…been a while since anyone tied him up."

                Jed looked at Josh incredulously.  Donna, covering her eyes with her hands, shook her head.

                "Sir," she began, "Josh's sensitive system, remember…"

                "Yes…yes…Well, Donna, do me a favor…make sure he doesn't talk anymore…at least for a while," he instructed.

                Donna continued to shake her head.  "I'll do my best, sir.  But, realize that you ask the impossible."

                Jed nodded.  "Understood.  Take him in there.  Find the others.  We'll be in shortly."  He motioned to the ballroom.  

                "Come on, Josh," Donna said, leading Josh into the ball.  

                "What?  Hey…I'm not even drunk…"

                "I know…that's what scares me," Donna told her boss "Let's go."  The pair disappeared into the crowd.

                Jed turned to Abbey.  "Those two…"

                "Someday, dear.  Someday…"

                "I thought him and Amy…"

                "You don't know anything, do you?" she said with mock exasperation.

                "I know more than you think I do…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

                "You know a lot about a great deal of things…you just don't know everything," she continued, looking up at him.

                "I know that I love you," he said quietly.

                "You'd better know that," Abbey warned.

                He pulled her even closer, kissing her fully, not caring who was around to see him.

                "Um…excuse me, sir?" came the uncomfortable voice from behind.

                Jed stopped and sighed.  "Can't I kiss my wife without someone interrupting me?!" he asked, irritated.

                Abbey looked over Jed's shoulder and saw Leo standing there.  "Jed, honey…it's Leo."

                Jed turned around to face his best friend.  "You're lucky it's you…if it were Josh, I would have knocked him into next week."

                "I'm not sure I want to know why…" Leo paused and shifted his weight back and forth between his legs.  "Well, I'm here."

                "It's about time," Jed replied.  "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

                "I wasn't sure I was going to, sir."

                Jed looked at Leo with confusion.  "What the hell are you talking about?  We've been working all along for this!  Hell, we almost killed ourselves for this day!"

                "I know.  That's why I'm here.  Don't have a cow," Leo assured him.

                Abbey smiled slightly at the exchange between the two.

                "I'm not having a cow, I'm just saying…"

                Abbey cleared her throat, "Do you two think you can postpone this little lover's spat until later?"

                Both men turned to look at Abbey.  

                "Lovers spat?" Jed chuckled.

                Abbey hesitated and continued to watch the two. Jed looked genuinely amused.  Leo, though…looked embarrassed and uncomfortable "Ok, well…poor choice of words.  It's just that we have a lot of people waiting, and you two are worse than a married couple when you start going round and round."

                "Due respect, ma'am," Leo interjected, in spite of his discomfort.  "No one is worse than the two of you."

                Jed laughed out loud now.  "Ok, come on…let's get in there…"

                He opened the door and almost as if on cue, the blaring sound of "Hail to the Chief" filled the room…

                A little later, Jed was dancing with Abbey.

                "Having fun?" he asked her.

                "Yes, actually," Abbey admitted.

                "Good.  We need a little fun after the past few years."

                Abbey nodded in agreement.

                Jed's expression became sober.

                "What is it?" Abbey questioned, now becoming concerned.

                "Are you ready for another four years of this?" Jed whispered nervously.

                Abbey grinned.  "Maybe you should have thought of asking me that before you decided to run for re-election."

                Jed didn't smile.  "I'm serious, Abbey."

                "I am, too," she said, poking him slightly in the ribs.  "Jed…I've been ready for this…all of this…even well before you were in the first election."

                Jed said nothing.  

                "Are you going to ruin my good time now?" Abbey said with a playful pout.  

                "Me?  Never."

                "Good.  Because I'd hate to think I wasted this dress," Abbey teased.

                "Speaking of this dress.  It's stunning," Jed complimented, spinning his wife around on the dance floor.

                "You just like it because it shows off my cleavage," quipped Abbey.

                "Well, the entire dress is a knockout…but, yes…the cleavage is a bonus," Jed growled softly into her ear.  "I'm just glad that Lord John hasn't been around to harass you." 

                Just then, Jed saw Leo walking by.  "Leo…"

                Leo walked over to the First Couple.  "Yes, sir?"

                "Abbey and I were just discussing Lord John Marbury.  Is he not here this evening?"

                Leo tried to contain a smirk.  "No, sir.  I don't believe he is."

                "Why not?  I'm sure he was on the invitation list."

                "Maybe I yanked his invitation," Leo said with a straight face.

                "Leo…you wouldn't do that…" Jed laughed.

                "You're right, sir.  I would never do something like that," Leo agreed enthusiastically.  "He must have had another engagement this evening."

                "Well, never mind, then."  

                "Thank you, sir."  Leo started to move back toward the crowd.

                "Wait a minute!" Jed protested.  He led Abbey over with him.  "Listen, I was wondering if you would dance with Abbey while I step away to use the little men's room."

                Leo's eyes filled with panic as he looked at Abbey.  Abbey remained stoic and said nothing.

                "Sir…I'm a horrible dancer."

                "Bullshit.  I've seen you…Now come on, Abbey is actually having a good time tonight, and I want it to stay that way.  Please.  I'll be back shortly."  Jed placed Abbey's hand in Leo's and took off out of the room.

                Leo stood there, his hand in Abbey's.  "Well…I…uh.."

                "Are we going to stand here?  Or are we going to dance?" she asked softly.

                "Dance, I guess," Leo said quickly and pulled her into his arms, making sure that he kept a healthy distance.

                After a few moments, Abbey cleared her throat again.  "You aren't even going to talk to me?"

                Leo looked at her.  "Sure…uh…I don't know.  It's just.."

                Abbey nodded.  "Here we are again, right?"

                Leo stopped dancing.  "Yeah.  Here we are again."

TBC


	6. On the Dark Side 6

Title:       On the Dark Side (6/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:                Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Leo's eyes took her in from head to toe, he finally noted her long red dress, with the subtle slit up the side.  The colored lights of the ballroom caused the material to shimmer in its movement.  Her eyes, too, shimmered in the light.

                "Stop It, Leo", he tried to tell himself, silently.

                Her hair was up off of her neck (a rare occurrence) which allowed Leo to imagine what it would be like to graze his fingers or lips over the pale ivory skin there.

                Stop it!  Again it echoed in his brain.

                He saw her lips moving, but didn't quite make out what she was saying.

                Leo blinked to try to get back in touch with his surroundings.

                "You stopped dancing," he finally heard her say.

                "Yeah."  He swallowed, and suddenly realized that his throat was a little tight.  Further, he noted his trousers were snug, as well, despite the fact that she was a good arm's length away from him.  "Yeah," he repeated, "I gotta go."  His departure from the room was as quick as his words.

                Without so much as a thought, Abbey took off after him.  This had to be settled once and for all.  She had valued her friendship with Leo, and that was all but obliterated at this point.  There had to be something to salvage it.

                "Leo!" she called out, as she attempted to catch up with him.

                Leo kept moving, almost running now, through the Lobby and into a concierge room.  Not long after, Leo heard the door shut and he saw Abbey standing there.

                "Leo, please.  This has to stop.  We've been friends for too long…" she began.

                "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME, ABIGAIL?" he cried.  "My heart isn't enough for you?  My thoughts don't satisfy you?"  His eyes appeared almost crazed now.  "Is it that you simply have to know that you possess all of me: mind, body and spirit?  Fine, you win!"

                Abbey stood there, horrified.

                "I've tried, Abbey….God knows, I've tried!  I've tried to get over 'this thing' as you called it four years ago.  I've buried myself in my work.  I've wanted to drink more times than you can even imagine.  I've tried dating other women.  I've stopped coming over for dinner and holidays as often as I can without seeming rude…but you're still there!  You're everywhere, Abbey!  I could close my eyes or lock myself in a closet in my room and you're still there!"

                Abbey scratched her neck nervously.  "I want to help.  I want things to go back the way they were.  I hate seeing you like this.  When you're around me, it's almost painful to watch."

                Leo started to pace the room. "That's why I'm not around you anymore.  I'm doing my best.  You have to believe that.  But, for God's sake, Abbey, I love you!"

                Abbey shook her head vehemently.  "No.  No, Leo.  You don't mean that."

                Leo approached her quickly and grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her.  "Yes!  Yes, I mean every word.  It's been six years.  Six years, Abbey.  Lord knows, I'm not a schoolboy anymore who has a hopeless crush on the head cheerleader.  After six years, my feelings are clearer now than the night you came to get me in the parking lot after the debate."  Leo loosened his grip slightly.  "I fell in love with you that night," he confessed, his voice gentler now.  "Oh, I had loved you before.  Maybe even the first time I saw you with him.  But, I fell in love with you in Texas."

                Abbey thought of backing away from him and running out of the room, but she didn't.  She had to face this…she had to face him and make it crystal clear that she could never…

                "Do you think feelings are like a faucet?" Leo asked her, his voice full of hurt.

                "Nnn..no," she answered absently.

                "Hell, don't you think if I could turn off these feelings, I would?" Leo challenged.

                Abbey took in a deep breath.  "No," she said bluntly.

                "What?"

                "I said, 'no'.  You wouldn't, Leo."  Now, she backed up slightly, taking a few steps away from him.  "You wouldn't stop loving me.  Not if you truly loved me. "

                Leo rubbed his forehead, obviously thrown and confused.  "Abbey, what are you saying?"

                "I'm saying, up until now, I always thought what you felt for me….Jesus, Leo…I thought it was a fantasy thing, you know?  Just sexual."

                Leo feels his mouth contort into an unexpected grin.  "Oh, and that would be ok?"

                "No!" Abbey exclaimed, but found herself laughing in spite of herself.  She took a breath and regained her composure and her train of thought.  "No.  I'm just saying.  When I said it was merely a 'thing' so long ago, that's what I was referring to.  I had no idea you…"

                Leo nodded.  "I love you, Abbey."

                "You need to stop saying that," she told him.

                "Why?  You see it all over my face, don't you?  I'm tired of hiding my feelings to you, when you see them anyway.  I'm simply putting words to what you see."

                Abbey made no reply.  She turned her back to him, unsure of what to say or do.  She walked toward the door, but did not open it.

                "I'll resign," Leo announced, without a hint of drama to his voice.

                Abbey didn't move.  "What?"

                "I'll resign," Leo repeated.  "He's been re-elected.  Josh is more than ready to take over for me now.  I think it's time I get out of here…get some distance."

                "No, you can't do that," Abbey told him, but still didn't look at him.

                He walked up behind her now and put his arm back on her shoulder.  "What else can I do?"

                "If you leave, it will kill him," she whispered tearfully.  

                "There are only two things that would kill Jed, Abbey…The first, if you left him, for any reason.  The second would be finding out that his best friend was in love with his wife."

                Abbey turned around now and faced Leo, but he put his fingers to her lips.

                "No," he interrupted before she even began.  "My leaving won't kill him, Abbey.  But, my staying…it will surely kill me."

                Abbey blinked rapidly, unable to speak.

                "Do you understand?" Leo asked her.

                "I'm trying.  But he needs you….he can't do this without you."

                "No…he can't do this without you.  And, I'll be around….just not here all the time.  You have to admit, that would be best all around."

                Abbey started to cry.  "I never wanted this to happen."

                Leo pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped Abbey's tears.  "And I certainly never wanted to make you cry.  That's the last thing I would ever want to do.  You must know that."

                Abbey nodded.

                "I've been thinking about this for a while," Leo continued, trying to sound casually convincing.  "I need to get out of this place."

                Abbey smiled.  "Who hasn't thought of that?  I've been thinking of that for years," she joked.

                Leo tilted her face up to his.  "And if I could, I'd carry you away from here, away from all the stress and bullshit that goes on in this place."  He shook his head.  "God, Abbey…if I could, I'd do it in a second."

                Abbey swallowed.

                "But, I can't.  So, I'll go and leave you to your life.  And, try to find one of my own."

                "You're part of our family, Leo…"

                "If I'm going to move on, I can't keep seeing you all the time.  Please, I'm doing this just as much for me as I am you.  I'm not some kind of hero or martyr.  I just need to get my head screwed on straight."

                Abbey sighed loudly and took his hands in hers.  "What will you tell him?"

                "The truth."  He noted Abbey's shocked glance.  "I'll tell him I need to get out of here.  It's time for me to move on.  I've been through a lot.  I'm not getting any younger and I need to see what else is out there."

                Abbey shook her head again.  "He'll never believe you."

                Leo shrugged his shoulders.  "Nevertheless.  Other than you, I am the only one who can win an argument with him."

                Abbey smiled.  "I know," she whispered.

                "I won't tell him tonight.  I want him to enjoy all of this," Leo said, gesturing toward outside the room.  "I figured I'd tell him early next week and then leave by the middle or end of February."

                "That soon?"

                "The sooner the better."

                Leo looked down and still saw Abbey's hands in his.  "This," he said, "will only get me in trouble.  But, I have to anyway."  He lifted her hands and kissed each one slowly and tenderly.  "I do love you, Abigail.  I believe I always will."

                Fresh tears started to roll down Abbey's cheeks and Leo kissed each one away.  Abbey remained silent, allowing him to tend to her, realizing it was probably inappropriate. A loud knock on the door separated him from her immediately.

                The door flew open.

                "Ma'am…you need to come with me," her agent, who was waiting outside.

                "Wha…what is it?" Abbey asked.

                "He's not feeling well," the agent said.  "Please, come with me.  You, too, Mr. McGarry."

                The pair followed the agent through the lobby and toward the restroom area.  The entire section was covered with agents and Abbey pushed her way through.

                "Is it serious?" she asked the agent.

                "Agent Butterfield can tell you what happened."

                Abbey soon saw Ron Butterfield, chief of their security standing in front of the Men's room door.

                "Ron?" she asked, her shaky voice betraying her calm countenance.

                "He's ok.  He went into the rest room and one of the agents heard some unusual noises…"

                "Unusual noises?" Leo jumped in.  "What kind of noises."

                "Well the agent checked that out and found the President slumped on the floor in the stall."

                "My God," Leo said.

                "Where is he?" Abbey demanded.  "Is he conscious?"

                "He's fully conscious and he's still in there.  He was a bit woozy, so we didn't want to move him right off.  He called for you."

                "I'm going in," Abbey stated.

                "Abbey…that's the Men's room…"Leo said, not thinking clearly.

                "Who else is in there??" she marveled.   "And like that would bother me anyway??!"  She pushed the door open, and with Leo right on her heels, she went into the restroom.  Once inside, she saw one of the stall doors open, with an agent kneeling in the doorway.

                "Excuse me," Abbey said as politely as possible, but still pushed her way to her husband, who was on the floor, with his head reclining on the wall.  "Jed?  Jed, honey, what happened?"

                "Jesus, Abbey…a guy pukes into a toilet and they send the swat team in here," he joked weakly.

                "You got sick?" Abbey questioned him.

                "Yeah…I came in here to go…well…you know…and I felt a little dizzy and then got a little nauseous.  So, I puked.  What's the big deal?  You'd think I had a heart attack or something!"

                "Hush you mouth," Abbey scolded, feeling his forehead.  "You're a little warm."

                "I just yakked, Abbey," Jed told her, trying not to sound irritated.  "Don't start playing doctor with me, unless you plan to back it up with a full physical."  Jed teased, his eyes smiling at his wife.

                Abbey smacked him lightly on the arm and picked up his other one, starting to take his pulse, "You are pathetic."

                "Yeah, well, you married me, so what does that make you.  I'm fine,ok?  I feel really stupid sitting on the bathroom floor in the middle of my party."

                "Well, next time, pick somewhere else to get sick, "Abbey countered.

                "I am NOT sick, would you stop this?" he implored.  He looked to Leo.  "Would you tell her please, Leo?"

                "Nooo, sir.  I've told you hundreds of times, I do not get in between you and your wife," Leo said.

                Abbey looked briefly at Leo, then back to her husband.

                "Arrghh, what good are you to me, anyway," Jed complained.  "Did you two dance?"

                Abbey  groaned. "Would you be quiet!  I'm trying to take your pulse,"

                "My heart is beating.  That's all you need to know."

                "Shut up," Abbey persisted.

                "Some way to talk to a sick man," Jed pouted.

                Abbey put his wrist down. "I thought you said you weren't sick."

                "I'm not.  But, you think I am, and we all know that what goes on in that pretty little head of yours is gospel."

                Abbey frowned.  

                "You didn't answer my question.  Abbey did you get this big lug to dance with you.  He's such a party pooper sometimes."

                Leo coughed.  "Yes, sir.  She managed a dance with me.  She suffered through it."

                Jed shook his head.  "Your self confidence leaves a lot to be desired, my friend.  Do me a favor, help me up, ok?"

                "Jed," Abbey started to protest, "I think you should…"

                "I'm not staying in the men's room all night, Abigail.  I am fine.  Was my pulse ok?"

                "A little low, but ok, yes," Abbey conceded.

                "Fine," he held his hand up to Leo, who helped to pull him up.  "See?  I'm fine.  I think I ate something that didn't agree with me.  That's all.  Now, why don't we all go back to the party?  Abbey, you can hover over me all you want, and Leo…you can protect me from her."

                Leo rolled his eyes.  "Yes, sir."

                Jed brushed himself off and rinsed his hands and face under the cool water of the sink.  "I'm ready, let's go."

                "I'll be right there…" Leo said, he pulled Abbey back with him.

                "Leo…" she began…

                "Don't worry…I just wanted you to know…I'm telling him tomorrow."

                "Tomorrow?  But you said…"

                "I know what I said…I changed my mind….tomorrow."

                Abbey stood there, silent.

                "Abbey?"  Jed called out.  "I don't think Leo needs help going to the rest room!" he joked.

                "Coming!" she called out and started for the door.  "I'm going to be there when you tell him…"

                "No way!" Leo hissed.  

                "There's no more discussion…he'll need me there…" and with that, she let the swinging door shut behind her as she joined her husband.

                "Damn it!" Leo barked, as he slammed the stall door behind him.

TBC.


	7. On the Dark Side 7

Title:       On the Dark Side (7/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                6:13 AM.

                Jed looked over at the clock and couldn't believe he was up this early on a voluntary basis.  Already up and showered, he sat, in his robe, on his bed, with Abbey snuggled up beside him. 

He had just arrived home from the last Inaugural party a little over two and a half hours ago, and yet, he was wide awake.  The excitement of the entire day proved to be too much for him.  There was no way sleep was settling upon him.

                It was no wonder that Abbey gave him her classic disapproving glance when he helped her undress and immediately maneuvered her to the bed for a little post-Inauguration-high romp.  

                "Jed.  Do you know what time it is?" she tried to remind him, as he nibbled her earlobe.

                "Uh, last I checked, it was somewhere around 4 am…but I think now it's time for me to take you to bed."

                "You should be in bed…asleep!" Abbey said, trying to pull away from him, but it was proving futile.

                "Why are you being so grumpy?  I love you.  I'm incredibly turned on by you and I want to have a little fun."

                Abbey now got an arm's length away from him, so she could look at him in the eye. "Jed, just a little while ago, you were down on the floor of a…."

                "Dr. Bartlet," he interrupted, trying not to let his temper and his eagerness of being with her.  "I don't mean to possibly start a fight here, but you are being a pain in the ass.  Look at me…do I look sick to you?"  He reached out for her once again.

                "You look a little flushed," she commented, making every effort to sound as though she weren't interested in what Jed had on his mind.  In spite of all the excitement of the evening already, truth be told, she was up for a little more.

                "So do you, hot pants, but I don't believe you're sick.  So, what's your excuse?"

                Abbey didn't crack a smile, although she wanted to badly.  "I'm tired."

                "You're horny," Jed countered, now pulling her down on top of him on the bed.

                "I am?" Abbey began to protest.  "Well, who started this, Mr. I Wanted to be a Priest?  As if that would ever have been possible."

                "Um, excuse me, Mrs. Bartlet, but I believe you were the one who corrupted me."

                "Don't blame your raging hormones on me, jackass!" Abbey playfully argued, but was now unable to stifle a chuckle.

                "My hormones rage with no one but you," Jed purred into her ear.  He rolled to the right and positioned himself over her.  "You don't see me like this with anyone else, do you?"

                "No, and I'd better not," she instructed, kissing her way up his arms.

                "Well, there is Sam…everyone thinks he's cute around here," Jed joked, with a wink and a smile.

                "Well, yeah, he is kind of hot," Abbey teased back, her expression serious.  "He's not exactly your type, Jed."

                "Is he your type?" Jed questioned, moving his hand down to caress her cheek, as he leaned in and lightly kissed her neck.

                "No," Abbey replied, her breath escaping from her lips slowly.  "Too cute for me…I can't stand a man to be prettier than I am."

                Jed pulled up on his arms, "Hey, are you saying I'm not attractive?"

                "No," she said, running her nails down his chest.   "But you certainly aren't prettier than I am."

                "I am too pretty," Jed said with a slight whine in his voice.

                "Oh, God, Jed, should I break out into Bernstein now?" Abbey laughed.  Her hands moved slightly lower.

                "Oh…well…that's kinda nice," Jed commented casually as his mouth found Abbey's ear.

                "Mm hmm," was the simple reply from his wife, her eyes closing to his touch.

                Jed stopped kissing.  "So, is there anyone here who is your type?"

                Abbey stopped moving her hands and opened her eyes.  "Um…yeah," she said, as though the answer was obvious.

                Jed looked at her.  "Who?"

                "You, jackass!"  Abbey exclaimed, slapping his bare bottom.  "God, for a Nobel Prize winner, you really are dim sometimes."

                "What I meant was: is there anyone else, other than me? I know how much you want me.  After all, look at you, you can't keep your hands off of me!" Jed clarified, an evil grin spreading across his lips.

                "So humble you are," Abbey replied, kissing him again. 

                "So?"

                "So what?"

                "If you could be with anyone here, who would it be?" Jed said, now propping himself up on one elbow, looking more ready for discussion than for lovemaking.

                Abbey sighed.  "I'm not discussing this with you."

                "Why not?" Jed prodded, his face looking disappointed.  "You tell me your secret crush and I'll tell you mine!"

                "Oh, please….your secret crush.  The whole world knows that you want to do C.J," Abbey said, rolling on her side to face him.

                Jed turned three shades of red, then ashen gray.  "What?  What do you mean?  I never said…"

                "You don't have to, Jed…you're eyes are open books."

                The very eyes in question were now wide and slightly panic-stricken.  "Abbey…"

                Abbey leaned in and kissed his nose.  "It's ok, pumpkin…Hell, if I were a man, I'd want to sleep with her, too."

                Jed sat up straight.  "Wow.  Now there's an image!"

                "Forget it!" Abbey said, giving him a slight push on his back.

                Jed turned to face his wife.  "Enough about me…you know my secret…what about you?"

                Abbey closed her eyes.  "I don't have any secrets from you, Jed."

                "Come on, there must be someone here in the West Wing that you'd mess around with if you could."

                Abbey sighed.  "I can't believe we are having this conversation—now of all times."

                "It's Josh," Jed guessed.

                "No."

                "It can't be Toby," Jed tried again, his eyebrow raised.

                "Right, as if…" Abbey interjected.

                "John Hoynes?"

                Abbey opened her eyes and smiled, "Everyone in the White House wants John Hoynes."

                "Oh my God, it's him?" Jed marveled.

                "I just said everyone…"

                "Which means you!" Jed exclaimed, thinking he's got her.

                "Why settle for someone that anyone wants?  Nope, sorry.  Not John Hoynes."

                Jed paused for a moment.  "Charlie's a little young for you, Abbey."

                "Charlie!" Abbey mused.  "Please, Jed.  I'd kill him."

                Jed nodded and grinned.  "Yeah.  Let me see."  He scratched his head and reclined back down next to her.  "Donna?" he marveled?

                Abbey shoved him lightly again.  "Jed!"

                Jed laughed.  "Ok, ok.  I can't think of anyone else…"

                Abbey hesitated a moment.  "You didn't guess, Leo," she mentioned.

                "Hmm…you're right.  I didn't.  I guess I just never figured that he would be someone you'd be interested in."

                Abbey rolled her eyes.  "Oh, but Toby, Donna, Sam, Josh and all God's other children are all right?"

                Jed shrugged.  "I just never thought of it, I guess.  He's different, I suppose."

                Abbey ran her fingers through Jed's hair.  "Yeah," was her only reply.  "Do we have to talk about this anymore?   Now that I know that you wanna sleep with CJ, I'm thinking I have some ground to make up here."

                Jed pulled her as close to him as he could, "No way…there's no comparison to you, baby."

                "Prove it," she challenged, as she kissed him forcefully.

                6:24 AM

                Jed smiled at the recollection of the events just passed.

                He looked down at his beautiful wife.  Her hair was still slightly damp from perspiration and a few strands clung to her skin.  Using his hand, he tried to carefully push away the hair in her face.

                "Jed?" she whispered.

                "Yeah, baby, I'm here," he said, pushing the final strand away.

                "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

                "Almost six-thirty," he told her, not even looking at the clock on the stand next to their bed.

                She sat up next to him, "Did you get any sleep, Jed?"

                "Some," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  

                She scowled at him disapprovingly.  "Liar."

                "No, I'm not.  I dozed off for a while afterwards, I promise."

                "All right, I won't argue with you," Abbey acquiesced.  

"Thank God," Jed teased.  "Why don't we get up early, go down for some breakfast and then come back up here for a while."

"Don't you have a job or something to do?" Abbey asked.  

                "Yeah, but it's a light day, and I purposefully cleared my schedule for the first part of the day, so we could have some time together."

                "I'm impressed," Abbey admitted.  "Ok.  Let me get up and get dressed.  Give me five or ten minutes."

                "Ten minutes.  I'm starving," Jed told her.

                "All right," she said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss and then jumped out of bed.

                Abbey took a shower in record time.  She got out, toweled herself off and threw on the jeans and t-shirt she snatched from the closet on the way into the bathroom.  Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she realized her hair was still wet, but she knew that Jed would not wait for her to do her hair.  So, instead, she grabbed another towel and decided to quickly get it to the point where she could just her fingers through the damp hair.  She thought it would be all right, since it would just be the two of them for breakfast anyway.  Knowing Jed as she did, she figured she'd need another shower again after breakfast anyway.  Once he was in one of these moods, there was little on earth to stop it.

                Casting one last smile into the mirror, Abbey walked back out into the bedroom.

                "I hope that you plan on eating a good meal, Mr. President, because you're going to need all the strength you can muster by the time you're done with me again," she said as she exited the bathroom, still drying her hair with the towel.

                "Abbey," he said.

                "Oh, what's the matter, Jed?  Don't think you can get it up for round two?" she teased, rubbing her scalp hard, her eyes half closed with the pleasure of the sensation.

                "Abbey…Leo's here."

                Abbey's head shot up out of the towel and she stood there, frozen.  She saw Leo standing there, looking at her.  Instinctively, for no particular reason, she held the towel close to her—which seemed silly since she was fully dressed. "Leo?  What are you doing here?  It's not even 7am."

                "Charlie phoned while you were in the shower and told me Leo was on his way up," Jed proceeded.

                "Is there a problem?" Abbey asked.

                "I would say so," Jed said, his voice jittery and agitated.  "Look at this."  Jed handed her a single sheet of paper.

                Abbey looked down, but didn't read it.  She knew what it was:  Leo's letter of resignation.

                She stood there, very still, looking down at the paper.  Somehow she thought that he would change his mind—after last night, the Inauguration…the catharsis of finally telling her how he felt.  She hoped that it would be a first step toward healing.

                How wrong she was.

                "Abbey…maybe you can try talking some sense into this jackass," Jed said.  He was trying to sound angry, when really, it was easy to tell he felt hurt and scared.

                "Leo…."  Abbey finally looked up to the two of them.  "Are you sure?"

                "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, ma'am," Leo stated formally.  But his eyes…they were so penetrating.  She could barely maintain eye contact with him.

                "What I want to know is why?  Why?" Jed demanded, taking the paper back from Abbey and waving it furiously in the air.

                "I believe I indicated that in the letter.  I have personal reasons for wanting to leave.  Besides, it's time you got some fresh blood in here.  Josh is your man."

                "No offense to Josh, but that's a load of horse shit.  You are my man.  Damn it, you got me here!  Now you're gonna bail?  And what are these personal reasons?  You won't even bother to share them with me?"

                "Sir, I have been respectful of you and your need for privacy.  I ask that you do the same for me."

                "Aw, come on, Leo.  You get in my face constantly.  It's my turn now…what is it?  Are you sick?"

                "No," Leo replied.

                Jed raised an eyebrow.  "You're not drinking again, are you?"

                Leo shook his head.  "No, sir.  But, I have a feeling that if I stay, that may happen."  Leo looked to Abbey, who looked downward again.

                "I don't understand," Jed pressed.

                "I know….its just all the stress….I can't take it anymore."

                Jed crossed his arms.  "Leo, you eat stress for dinner.  You've never had an issue with this before.  What's changed?  Has something happened?"

                Leo shook his head slowly.  "No," he sighed.  "It's simply been building for a while…a long time.  Working for you isn't easy, Jed."  Leo attempted a smile.  "This has been growing for years, and I've been too stubborn—or stupid—to acknowledge it.  I'm trying to do the right thing—for all involved.  You need to understand that."

                Jed's face started turning red, as his anger rose. "You expect me to understand that after all this hard work, you're just going to leave!  Well, damn, Leo, I'm sorry!  But, I can't!  I think you're being petty and selfish and you're chicken shit.  You are willing to get us to the gate and then walk away…how convenient."  Jed threw the paper on the floor.  "I can't understand that, because that's not the man I know."  

                Upon completing his tirade, Jed went to the door, exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

                Abbey looked at Leo.  "I told you this would happen," she said weakly.

                "The anger will pass, Abbey," Leo answered uncomfortably.

                "Yes," she agreed.  "Yes, it will.  But what happens after that?"

                Leo said nothing.  He just stood there and looked at her.  Her hair damp, the aroma of her shampoo lingering in the room and the sight of the rumpled bedcovers was enough to get his mind really going.  

"I'm gonna be in my office," he spat, angry with himself, his friend and his wife all at the same time.

                He left her standing there as he shut the door.  Abbey could barely breathe or move.  The silence was oppressive and she felt like the walls were closing in on her.  Quickly, she sat down at the desk, pulled out a sheet of stationary and began to write.

                What seemed like hours later, she folded the piece of paper, put it in an envelope and left it on her blotter.  With tears in her eyes, she stood up and left the room.

                Not long afterward, Jed returned to the bedroom, looking for Abbey.  He needed her guidance and wisdom.  He just couldn't understand what the hell Leo was thinking.  After getting angry, Jed decided that there must be something seriously wrong for Leo to want to leave here.  This was his life.  He created this world, in a sense.  How could he leave it?

                These were the answers Jed was searching for, and he hoped to get some clarity from Abbey.  She always seemed to shine a light of understanding on even the most complex circumstances.

                "Abbey?" he called out as he entered the room.  Not seeing or hearing her, he went into the bathroom to search for her.  When he realized she wasn't there, either, he returned to the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed.  

                He noticed that Abbey's stationary was out and that she left an envelope for him on the blotter.  She had done this many times before, whether it be just a note to let him know where she was, or simply an expression of her affection.  He needed that more than ever right now. He walked over and opened it.  As he read, his eyes grew wide, his face flushed and a solitary tear fell down his cheek…

TBC


	8. On the Dark Side 8

Title:       On the Dark Side (8/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance

*******Rating:       R (for language)**

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                His hand trembled as he held the thin piece of paper. This note explained it all, and he was stunned at what he saw.

                He didn't hear the door open or Abbey walk into the room.  The only thing that pulled him away from reading the note for maybe the third time was the sound of her voice.

                "Jed?"

                His arms fell to his sides. His gaze fixed on her and didn't move.  "Abbey," he returned.

                "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

                His eyes were glazed over from the tears building there just moments before. "I came back to find you, because I needed your counsel.  I needed to hear your voice and tell me it was going to be all right.  I thought I could get the answers from you."

                Abbey stood motionless.  "You can always come to me, Jed."

                "Yes, Abbey.  I can always come to you," he repeated.  "Yet, you didn't come to me with this."  He held up the note.

                Abbey didn't breath for a moment. "Where did you get that?"

                Her husband's eyes narrowed. HHH "You should be more careful of where you leave things you don't want others to see."

                 "Why did you read that?" she asked him, her voice cracking slightly.

                "I thought it was for me.  It was in an envelope, where you usually leave notes…for me."

                Swallowing hard, Abbey went to take a step toward him, but Jed put his hand up.  "Stop.  Don't come any closer."

                "Jed," she implored.

                "You're sleeping with him?" he demanded.

                "What?!" Abbey exclaimed.

                "You were the one who mentioned him before when I didn't…" he stammered.

                "What are you talking about, Josiah?"

                "About who you would sleep with….you brought up his name, but nothing more."

                "You were the one who started that stupid conversation!  I don't recall going ballistic about your confession about CJ!"

                "That's because CJ was just a silly fantasy thing, but you knew about this," he waved the note again.  "How long, Abbey?  How long have you two been screwing around behind my back?"

                With one long stride of her feet and an extension of her arm, Abbey slapped Jed hard across the face.

                "You know what, Jed?  You and Leo should start screwing around with each other , that way you two can leave me the hell alone!" she shouted.  "I've had enough of the both of you!"

                "How can you deny this?" Jed challenged.

                "Did you even bother to read the whole thing?  No!  As always, you only see what you want to see, Jed!  And if that's what you see in me, after all this time, and after all I've done, then the only thing I can say is to hell with you, Jed Bartlet!"

                Abbey broke into tears, then, and made a hasty exit from the room.

                His anger still not satiated, he headed downstairs to the office.  He was determined to beat the hell out of his future former Chief of Staff and his now former best friend.

                Jed walked briskly to the Oval Office, where Charlie was waiting.

                "Where is he?" Jed asked harshly.

                "Sir?" Charlie replied, taken aback.

                "Where is Leo?"

                Charlie pointed towards Leo's office.

                "Charlie, I want you to go take a walk, ok?" Jed instructed his Aide.  "I won't need you for at least a while, if not the rest of the day."

                "All right," Charlie said, not sure of what to make of this.  He left the room and shut the door behind him.

                With Charlie gone, Jed slammed the first connecting door to Leo's office, then the second one.  "Leo.." he began.

                "Sir, I really don't want to discuss this," Leo said quietly, staring at some paperwork in the folder.  "I think I made my position clear upstairs…"

                Jed's hand, which still held Abbey's note, began to tremble and the note started to get crumpled.  "I'm not here to talk about that, McGarry."

                Leo looked up when Jed called him that.  He noted that Jed sounded especially pissed off.  He expected him to be upset, but this sounded even more severe than even he thought it would be.

                "I'm here to talk about this," he said, raising his hand with the note.

                Leo looked at him blankly.

                Jed's voice grew louder. "You are lucky you are who you are…because if it were anyone else, I swear to almighty God, you would be dead by now."

                "Jed, what the hell are you talking about?" Leo countered, now standing.

                "Leo, you are fucking my wife?!!" Jed bellowed, his query full of anger and hurt.

                Leo's face froze in an expression of shock.  "WHAT?"

                "You and Abbey…how long has this been going on?" Jed demanded.

                Leo stared at Jed.  "My God, you are serious."

                "Of course I'm serious!  I found out.  She left this little love letter to you on our desk in our bedroom!"  He tossed the crumpled paper at Leo.

                Leo opened the note and read it:

                'Dear Leo,

                                Why, Leo?  Why are you doing this?  You have been able to live with this for so long, and now you are going to walk away from it all?  Your feelings for me will never be revealed.  I swear, it will be our secret.  But, you can't go.  Jed needs you, and so do I…What has gone on between us isn't enough to kill relationships that have been built on love and trust for years.  Please, you must reconsider.  I need to see you as soon as possible.  We can work something out.     Abbey'

                Leo looked up at Jed.  "You think that Abbey is sleeping with me?" he marveled.

                Jed paced back and forth, clutching his hands into tight fists. "What am I supposed to think after reading that?"

                "You have no damn idea what you are talking about, Jed!" Leo screamed.  "Damn it, are you so narrow minded and convinced that you are right about everything that you can't conceive that there may be something else to this???!!!"

                Jed said nothing to this and just kept glaring at Leo.

                Leo stepped toward Jed.  "She was protecting me!  She did nothing wrong, not ever!  I told her how I felt about her and she was protecting me!"

                Jed blinked quickly.  "Protecting you? How you felt for her?"

                "Yes, Jed.  You wanna know why I have to leave, well, here it is…I'm not sleeping with your wife…I'm in love with your wife!  Satisfied, now that you know it all?!"

                Now Jed didn't blink.  "You are in love with Abbey?" he asked, as if the wind was knocked out of his sails.

                "Yes."

                Jed sank into the nearest chair.  "Holy shit."  He paused.  "Why didn't you tell me."

                Leo frowned, "Well, based on your performance here this morning, I think I've pretty much confirmed how I thought you would take it if I say, "Hey, sir….I'm in love with your wife."

                Fidgeting his hands in front of him, Jed looked at Leo.  "How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly.

                "I don't know…six years, sixteeen…" Leo answered dismissively.  "I don't know…A long time."

                Jed folded his hands in an effort to settle them down.  "She mention things happening between you two."

                "Yes," Leo nodded, his voice sad.  "Conversations, mostly."

                "Mostly?" Jed asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

                "There was one kiss…" Leo began.

                "You kissed her!" Jed yelled.

                "Are you going to start with this again?" Leo challenged.  "Let me tell you everything before you go off half-cocked about something else and look like even more of a schmuck."

                "Go ahead," Jed grumbled.

                Leo turned away from Jed and faced the large window in his office. "After the debate in Texas, and my falling off the wagon—you being pissed at me—Abbey found me in the parking lot….she talked to me, she comforted me, kicked my ass into the gear in the way that only she can…I knew then that something changed in how I felt for her…but I tried to dismiss it as just a silly infatuation.  But, it didn't go away.  Then, on our first Inauguration Night, I did something totally stupid.  When I went for a walk with Abbey, so she could clear her head, I…" Leo caught his breath and continued with a slightly broken voice. "I got swept up in all the shit and grabbed her and kissed her."

                Jed's mouth closed tightly as he thought of this.  He lowered his eyes, dreading the answer to his next question. "What did she do?" he asked, his tone even and firm.

                Leo spun around to face his boss and his friend.  "I'd love to tell you that she melted in my arms and returned my kiss with equal intensity."  Leo hesitated.  "She pushed me away, Jed.  She told me to stop.  She said it was wrong."

                "Abbey tells me everything….why didn't she tell me this?" Jed wondered allowed.

                "She was protecting me, because she's a friend in the truest sense of the word….unlike me…or you…" Leo replied softly.  Leo didn't wait for a reply to that comment. "I felt horrible and I knew it was a mistake.  She didn't want to punish me for one mistake.  She didn't know I was in love with her, Jed.  She just thought it was a stupid mistake."

                Jed stood up.  "Does she know now?"

                "Yes.  I told her last night, when I told her I was resigning."

                "I see," Jed said, his voice not hinting at what he was thinking.  

                "And, again, she told me to stop…that I shouldn't say those things."  Leo stopped and took another step toward Jed.  "If you can't see that she's totally in love with you, then you more dense than I ever could have imagined."

                Jed knew he should be pissed off, but his anger was fading.  "I don't like the idea of you lusting after my wife," he commented.

                "I would think not…but I assure you, my feelings are not purely lust…I do love her, Jed…in the purest way possible.  I discovered something inside me that I never knew existed."

                Jed grumbled something unintelligible at first.  "This is supposed to make me feel better?"

                "No," Leo said, knowing there was no other answer to give.

                Neither man said anything for a few moments.  Then, Jed sighed loudly.  "So, now what?"

                "I leave," was the matter of fact response from Leo.

                Running his hand through his hair, as though he was trying to get his brain to process all of this faster, Jed sighed again.  "And do what?"

                "I don't know…fish, write a book…I'll find something."

                "This is your life," Jed said sadly.

                "I know.  How long have you been telling me that I need to get a life?" Leo mused.

                "Not like this…" Jed protested.

                "I can't stay here, Jed.  Surely, you must see that now."

                Jed shook his head, his ordinarily sharp and skilled mind unable to process much more.  "I don't know.  I don't know.  I need to think."

                Leo made a scowl.  "No need.  I've given you my letter."

                "And I haven't accepted it!" Jed replied, his frustration become evident now.  "I said I need some time to think, all right!"

                "All right," Leo conceded.  He was too tired to argue any more.  He stood in front of Jed, feeling awkward and unsure.  "Well, at least the one good thing is that you came to me to blow up before you saw Abbey."  Leo turned around and headed for his desk, putting the note from Abbey in the top drawer.

                The harsh realization of Leo's statement took a moment to filter into Jed's brain, probably because he was so busy processing every thing else.  His eyes were the first to show a glimmer of that realization.

                Leo noticed quickly.  "What's wrong?"

                "I…uh…" was all Jed could get out.

                "Jed?" Leo asked, trying to decipher the messages coming from Jed's face.  "What is it?"

                "I didn't see you first," came the hollow sounding reply.

                "I'm sorry?" Leo prompted, confused at the response.

                "I didn't see you first," Jed repeated weakly.  "I saw her…"

                Leo's face now started to look like Jed's.  "God…where?"

                "In our room…only a few moments after I found the note."

                Leo didn't move.  "Jed…."

                Jed made no reply.  His lips were pursed and his hand began twitching again.

                Leo went and stood right in front of his friend. "Jed?!  Tell me you didn't confront her…"

                Jed looked at his friend, fear permeating his entire being.

                "Jed!  Damn it!" Leo yelled, trying to get his attention.

                "Yes.  Yes I did," Jed said, his voice shaking.

                Leo found himself grabbing Jed by the collar and shaking him.  "You stupid, arrogant son of a bitch!" he shouted.  "You couldn't wait to bring her down a peg or two, could you?  It's all about you and your feelings!  How could you even think she would be unfaithful to you!"

                Jed's eyes widened. "I know!  I know!" he shouted back.  "I snapped! My God, Leo…what have I done?"

                Leo let Jed go and backed off.  "I don't know," he said quickly, trying to think.  "Where is she now?"

                "She left the room—crying.  I don't know where she went, because I came down here, ready to kick your ass."

                "We need to find her," Leo said, sounding as though he knew what to do next.  Of course, he had no clue, but someone had to be a voice of reason in the room.

                "I don't think she wants to see us," Jed countered.  "She told me that you and I should start screwing around together, so that the two of us could leave her the hell alone."

                Leo moaned.  "Wonderful."  He walked over to his desk and tapped his hand on it with an erratic rhythm.  "This is how we treat a woman we love?" he said aloud.

                Jed hung his head.

                "Ok.  She needs some space," Leo suggested.

                Jed didn't move.  "Yeah."

                Leo nodded now, as though trying to convince himself that what he thought was correct. "Ok, so we give her some space.  She'll come back."

                "Ya think?" Jed asked, his voice doubtful.

                "She'll come back," Leo reiterated emphatically.

                "Ok," Jed said.  "I need to…I just need to get out of here, too."  He turned and left the room silently.

                By nightfall, there was no sign of either the President or the First Lady, and all was quiet.  Leo cleared both of their schedules for the day and made excuses.  Fortunately, it was a slow day to begin with, so the cancellations were relatively simple to explain away.  He sent home the staff for a well deserved day off and he decided to stick around to see how much work he could get done in the relative calm that had sprung up.  

                At least, he had convinced himself that this was the reason.  Mostly, he was worried.

                Leo sat in his office and checked his watch.  It was almost 9pm, and he wondered how long it would be before he heard from either Jed or Abbey.

                He didn't need to wonder long.

                His office door swung open and he saw her walk into the office.  She shut it behind her with a grand push and stood in front of the closed door.

                "Leo!" Abbey called out.  "You are here.  I thought you would be, because you have no life and you live here!"

                Leo noted that Abbey's steps were a little shaky, and her voice was off, too.  She had been drinking…a lot.

                "Abbey, we were worried sick about you," Leo said calmly, not moving from his desk, afraid that he would startle her and cause her to bolt again.

                "Well, here I am!  I've returned to you!"  She took another few uneasy steps.  "Hey, you know what?"

                "What?"

                "My husband thinks I'm a whore!" she said nonchalantly.

                "Abbey…"

                "Oh, it's true!  He thinks you and I are hitting the sheets, Leo."  Her uncontrolled laughter rang out and filled the room.  "Isn't that a riot!  After all that's happened, in the end, he thinks you and I are shacking up!"

                "He showed you the letter, didn't he?"  She wagged her finger at Leo.  "I know he did.  He can't keep anything from you, Leo."

                "Yes, he did."  Leo tried to keep his voice low and easy.

                "See!  I know him…or I thought I did."  Abbey was now at Leo's desk and she held onto it to support herself.  "He read the letter….I was in such a rush to find you and get it to you, I left it on the desk.  Stupid son of a bitch found it and automatically assumed that you and I were screwing each other silly!"  Her words jumbled together as she spoke.

                "He knows now that he was wrong…" Leo began.

                "I don't give a shit," Abbey informed Leo, waving her hand.  "You know what's sooo funny about all of this?"

                Leo sighed.  "I can't imagine."

                She leaned over and looked at Leo in the eye.  "I spent so long resisting you…telling you how wrong it was for you to say those things…and what for?  Turns out, I slept with you anyway!  And I didn't even get to enjoy it!"

                Leo didn't like where this was going.  He stood up.  "Abbey, you're drunk.  Let me get you some coffee."  

                "I don't want any damn coffee!" she spat.  "If I'm an adulteress, I think I should have the pleasures that go along with the stigma, don't you?"  She reached out her hand and started to stroke his face.

                Leo closed his eyes for a fleeting moment and then grabbed her hand.  "No," he said firmly.

                "You've wanted me for years, Leo…" she said slowly and deliberately.  

                "Not like this…not this way, Abbey."

                She reached up again and started stroking his face once more.

                "You get what you want…I get what I want…it all works out."  She stepped into him, her body pinning his against the desk, so he had no where to go.  "You can't stand there and tell me you don't want me."

                "I…I…" the man stammered.

                "So…I'm here…what's it gonna be?" she asked.

                Leo looked at her, starting from her beautiful eyes and moving down ward to her quivering chin, and then continuing even further—where he noticed her infamous cleavage moving up and down as she breathed in and out, shallowly.

                Leo closed his eyes, licked his lips and prayed for wisdom.

TBC


	9. On the Dark Side 9

Title:       On the Dark Side (9/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Abbey smiled as Leo moved his hand up to her face.  Her eyes followed his hand as it moved over her face and pushed the loose, unkempt hair off of her cheek and behind her ear.  When she saw him lick his lips, she knew that it wouldn't be long until his lips were on hers.

                Once her hair was tucked behind her ear, Leo leaned in to her.  Abbey exhaled long and slow, letting her eyes close at the anticipation of his kiss.  This time, she would not push him away.

                Her eyes flew open, though, when she felt his lips on her forehead.

                "Leo?" she questioned, as he walked past her and went to his office door.

                He opened the door and waved over the agent waiting outside.  "Can you do me a favor?" he asked the man.  "Make sure she gets to her room…and stays there.  The First Lady is not feeling very well."

                "Of course, Mr. McGarry," replied the agent.

                "Thank you.  She'll be right out," Leo finished and shut the door again.  He turned back around and saw Abbey standing there, looking utterly shocked.  "Time to go home, Abbey," he instructed gently.

                "Leo…I don't understand…" she stated.

                Leo nodded.  "I know."  He found himself grinning, and he had no clue as to why.  "To tell you the truth, neither do I."  He held his hand out toward her.  

                Abbey walked to him and took the hand offered to her.  She looked him in the eye.  "You don't want me?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt—almost like a child's.

                He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  "You know the answer to that question.  But you also know that you would regret it in the morning, after you sober up."

                Abbey shook her head vehemently.  "No.  No, I wouldn't."

                "Someone who doesn't love you would jump at the chance…and, believe me, honey, there's a part of me that wants to…but not like this, ok?  Whenever I thought of you and I in bed, it wasn't a quick roll in the sack and it's over.  It was…"  God, he thought…I sound like an idiot.  "It was just different," he concluded.

                Abbey didn't say anything as Leo opened the door.  "Go get some sleep," Leo continued.  "Talk to Jed in the morning.  He's more sorry than you can imagine.  You'll get this settled.  I know it.  You always do."

                Abbey hung her head.  "All right," she whispered.  "Good night, Leo."

                "Good night, Abbey," he told her as she started up for the residence.  He shut the door behind him and promptly started to bang his head against it.

                "Been that kind of day, hasn't it?"

                Leo turned around to the voice, finding Jed standing in the connecting door.

                "Yeah, you're telling me," Leo muttered.

                "Was that Abbey leaving?" Jed asked, coming into the office and sitting down.

                "Yeah," Leo answered honestly and moved back to his desk, then sat, as well

                Jed nodded.  "Did she tell you where she's been all day?"

                Leo shook his head.  "No, but I know what she's been doing all day."

                Jed looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

                "She's been drinking--something which I recall right about now with envy and longing," Leo said with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

                Jed glanced over at Leo.  "She's drunk?"

                "Yeah.  But, she'll be fine."

                "What did she want here?"

                Leo thought for a moment.  "Venting off some steam, that's all."

                "Guess I can understand that…she's probably looking for me so she can blast me into next week."

                Sinking back in his chair, Leo shrugged.  "She's pretty pissed, yeah."

                A silence descended upon the two friends for a bit.  Jed started tapping is fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

                "I've been doing some thinking," he announced.

                "Yeah?"

                Jed nodded.  "There must be something we can do to fix this.  You can't leave here…"

                "I think that right now, you need to focus on your wife and the fact that you don't want her to leave…" Leo said ominously.

                Jed's fingers stopped tapping at this.  "She told you she was leaving me?"

                "No," Leo replied.  "But, I think you need to have you head screwed on to what's most important right now, and it ain't me, Sir."

                Closing his eyes, Jed sat back and scratched his chin.  "Abbey's pissed…it's happened before. I can handle it,"  he said awkwardly.

                Leo shook his head.  "Damn, Jed.  You really are a fool.  You take it for granted that she'll keep getting over it.  One of these times, you may be surprised."

                The silence returned.  Jed opened his eyes and looked at Leo, who he found staring back at him.

                With a serious look and an even more serious tone, Leo continued. "And when that time happens, you may find that someone who isn't a friend of yours may take advantage of the situation at hand."  Leo stood up now, grabbed his coat and his briefcase.  He paused at the door before exiting. "Go make up with your wife.  I doubt it will happen tonight, but you may get lucky."

                "What about you?"

                Leo laughed sardonically.  "I'm the least of your worries, Jed.  You always have had issues with staying focused on what's truly important.  Go to your wife…" Leo tossed his coat over his arm, opened the door and walked out.

                Jed sat alone for a few minutes before heading upstairs.  He had told Leo he could handle Abbey when she's pissed off.  What a crock that was…

                He slowly climbed the stairs of the residence and made his way to his room.  The agents nodded at him as he approached the door.

                "'Evening gentlemen," Jed said, nodding in return.  "I'm heading to bed. If you hear shouting and things breaking…don't worry, it's only my wife."

                The agents didn't move, but did glance sideways at one another.  They knew better than to question the commander in chief with regards to the First Lady.  The wished their boss a good night as he proceeded into the bedroom.

                Jed closed the door quietly behind him and he saw Abbey sprawled across the edge of the bed.

                "Abbey?"

                "Hello, jackass," was her bemused reply.

                "You ok?" 

                "Sure," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  "I'm fantastic."  She stood up and pulled back the comforter of the bed.  "Don't worry, Jed…no men in here with me."

                "Well, that's good to know," Jed replied.

                "Not for lack of trying, I must confess," she said, laughing out loud.

                "What are you talking about?" Jed questioned her, sitting on the end of the bed.

                "Your buddy…your pal…who supposedly has all of these feelings for me…is full of shit."  She plopped down on the bed next to Jed.

                "Why do you say that?" Jed continued with his questions, unsure that he wanted to hear where this was headed.

                "He turned me down, Jed.  Turned me down flat.  And here I thought I was irresistible to him," she answered with a chuckle.

                "Abbey, you made a play for Leo?" Jed asked calmly.

                "You could say that…I figured what the hell…you think I'm screwing him, why not?"

                "You're drunk," Jed told her, his voice irritated.

                "You're an asshole," Abbey said, sitting up in bed.  "You trust me so much, Jed.  You made that abundantly clear this morning."

                "So, you go and seduce my best friend?!" Jed exclaimed.

                "Oh, please," Abbey replied, waving her hand at him.  "You shouldn't be shocked.  Once a whore, always a whore."

                "I never called you that!" Jed yelled.

                "You didn't have to!" Abbey shouted back.  "The fact that the first thing out of your mouth was the accusation that I was sleeping with Leo told me exactly what you think of me."

                "My God, Abigail!  Give me a break!  I just found out that Leo was leaving, he's being completely vague about leaving for 'personal reasons', then you write him this letter, also being rather vague.  I jumped to a conclusion—the absolute wrong one, I admit.  But, try to look at this from my point of view.  What if it was you in my place?  Don't you think you would have thought the same thing?"

                "I TRUST YOU, JED!  I would have asked what the letter meant, but I never would have accused you of being unfaithful!"  Abbey began to cry again, which pissed her off even more.  "I've given up everything for you!  My practice!  My license!  My identity!  What more do I have to do to prove that I am dedicated to you?  I shouldn't have to do a damn thing.  Haven't I done enough?"

                Jed moved closer to Abbey and tried to put his arm around her.  At first, she pushed him away, but ultimately, she dissolved into tears and couldn't fight anymore.

                Jed rested his head against Abbey's.  "Jesus, Abbey," he said tearfully.  "I'm sorry.  Apologies don't even begin to cover it.  I love you…I need you.  What you've done for me, I can't thank you enough."

                Abbey could only sniff, and wipe her nose with the tissues she had in her hand.

                "How can I fix this?" Jed asked, turning Abbey's face toward him.

                "I'm not sure it can be," Abbey answered.  "This is all a just a mess."

                Jed took the tissues from Abbey's hand and gently dried her tears.  "He's in love with you."

                "I know," Abbey whispered.  "Jed, I didn't provoke him."

                "I know," Jed assured her.  "You are you…that's enough to provoke any man in his right mind."

                Abbey's body relaxed slightly as Jed held her.  "He's leaving?"

                Jed took in a deep breath.  "It looks that way.  I've been thinking all day of how to convince him to stay…and other than offering to share you, I can't think of a thing."

                Abbey glared at Jed. "You're trying to be funny now?  You're timing sucks, Jed."

                He shook his head.  "No.  I'm just…I don't know.  I never thought this would…"  Jed stopped and looked down at the bed.  "I should have trusted you, Abbey.  I was a total jackass not to.  For that matter, I should have trusted Leo.  But, I know a man in love does asinine things…look at me for example."

                Abbey sniffled again.  "You got that right.  We can't lose him, Jed.  You know that, and so do I.  But, I can't change how he feels and it seems like my presence will only make things worse."  Abbey hesitated.  "Maybe I could go…" she said slowly.

                "What?!  Forget it!" Jed said.

                Abbey shook her head and stood up and started to walk around. "No…no..that's not what I mean…Just for a while.  I could do a tour…promoting child health and welfare…low profile, nothing too controversial…and then come back after a time."

                "I don't want you to go away," Jed insisted.  "We hardly see each other as it is."

                "You need Leo…and he needs you…this is his life, Jed.  Maybe if I'm not around, he can regain his focus, you know?"

                Jed stood up and walked to her.  "Abbey, this isn't a crush or an infatuation.  If Leo McGarry says he's in love, he must mean it…Leo loves few things in this life."

                "Well, we need to think of something!" she implored.  

                "I know, baby…I know…"

                He held out his arms, hoping that she would accept his gesture.  She collapsed into his arms and held him, sobbing uncontrollably.

                Leo arrived home and tossed his coat and briefcase on the sofa.  He had long days before, but this one took the cake.

                He wondered why he was so damn honorable, when all he really wanted to do was take Abbey in his arms and make passionate love to her.  But she was drunk and nowhere near in her right mind to make a decision like that.  Damn alcohol always seems to manage to screw me over, Leo thought bitterly.

                If Jed thought that this was all going to work out neatly and pretty, he was dead wrong.  This was one situation that no amount of spin or strategy would solve.

                As Leo sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, he thought of his future, once he left the White House.

                And he was utterly miserable…

                He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.  He hit one of the memory buttons and waited as the other phone rang.

                "Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

                "Hey, kiddo.  Is it too late?" Leo asked, his voice cracking.

                "No!  It's never too late…what's wrong, Daddy?" Mallory said, worried by the sound of her father's voice.

                Leo cleared his throat and kept his emotions in check. "I need to leave Washington…and I need your help."

TBC


	10. On the Dark Side 10

Title:       On the Dark Side (10/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:                Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                "Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

                "Hey, kiddo.  Is it too late?" Leo asked, his voice cracking.

                "No!  It's never too late…what's wrong, Daddy?" Mallory said, worried by the sound of her father's voice.

                Leo cleared his throat and kept his emotions in check. "I need to leave Washington…and I need your help."

                "Good Morning, Ma'am!" came the cheerful, crisp greeting from Lily, the First Lady's assistant.

                "Hey, Lily," Abbey replied as lively as she could, hoping it didn't sound forced.  She was working on very little sleep over the past two days—between the Inauguration the day before yesterday and then yesterday's nightmare, it was not a big surprise that Abbey had a slight headache.  

                "You have someone waiting in your office," Lily said, a smile still present on her face.

                Abbey stopped before she reached her office door.  "Oh?  I didn't think I had an appointment now.  I just came down to get a jump start on the day."

                "Yes, well, I know that you usually don't like last minute add-ins, Ma'am, but I thought this one was cause for exception."

                Abbey sighed.  "All right.  Can you tell me who it is?"

                Lily shook her head.  "No, Ma'am.  I made a promise not to."

                Placing her hands on her hips, Abbey stared at her assistant.  "Lily…it is way too early in the morning for playing games."  Abbey's realized immediately that her tone was a bit harsh.  Yes, she was irritated, but not at her.  "Lily, I'm sorry for snapping.  I…Well, it's just been a long few days."

                Lily nodded her head.  "I understand, ma'am.  But, I think you'll find that this appointment will lift your spirits."

                "Ok," Abbey conceded and opened the door.  Standing in front of her desk was Mallory.

                "Mallory!" Abbey exclaimed, genuinely happy to see her.  She reached out her arms to her.

                Mallory turned around and went to the First Lady.  "Abbey, hello," she replied, approaching her and gave her a hug.  She held Abbey to her for an extra moment, then pulled back and looked at her.  "You need to let my Dad go…" she told her in a quiet, yet firm tone.

                Abbey's eyes widened and she shut the office door behind her.  "Well, it's nice to see you," she carried on.  "Why don't you sit down?"  Abbey walked past Mallory and sat on her desk.

                "I don't have a lot of time, Abbey.  I need to get to work.  But, I wanted to talk to you."

                "I can see that," confirmed Abbey.

                "He can't stay here anymore.  I think it's killing him.  You know I would do anything for you and the President, but that is the one thing I cannot allow."

                Abbey folded her hands in front of her.  "Has he told you?"

                "I know all about it.  I've known for years.  I think I knew he was in love with you before he did.  While my father can be a deep and very complex man, there are some things that are very plain.  While he never admitted it, I'm almost certain that you are the reason he left my mom."

                Abbey held her hands firmly together.  "Your father left Jenny because he was married to his work, not because of me."  Her tone had the hint of a defensive edge."

                "Yes," Mallory continued, "But a larger part of it…and I'm not even sure he realized it…was because of you."

                Abbey nodded.  "You want me to feel guilty?  I do.  I feel horrible."

                "Personally, I don't think you minded the attention," Mallory stated coolly.

                Abbey jumped off the desk. "What are you saying?"

                "I'm just saying that a woman rarely thinks the attention of a man she admires is a bad thing.  Your husband is married to his work, too.  And, it may have been nice for you to get some attention and affection from another man that you care about."

                "Are you implying that I encouraged this?" Abbey demanded.

                Mallory remained calm.  "No.  I'm saying you didn't do a lot to discourage it."

                "That's just not true."

                "Look, I'm not here to argue semantics with you—I'll leave that to you and Jed."  Mallory's demeanor became irritated.  "I'm here to tell you that if you care for my father at all, that you will tell Jed to let my father go.  You are the only person he will listen to."

                Abbey turned her back to Mallory.  "I don't want him to go, either."

                Mallory crossed her arms in front of her.  "Are you in love with my father?"

                Abbey's head shot back over her shoulder to look at Mallory.  "What?"

                "I asked you if you are in love with my father?"

                "I love your father, Mallory.  But, I'm in love with Jed.  You know that."

                "Then, you have no right to him.  You have no right to keep him here and allow him to be miserable.  I know you care for him, but by making him stay here, you are keeping that faint dream of being with you alive in his mind.  He sees you.  He's near you.  It's not a fair expectation."

                Abbey turned her head back around and looked at the wall.  

                Mallory said nothing for a moment.  "I'm asking you.  If you love him—if you love me—let him go.  Don't try to talk him into staying; because if you do, you know he will.  And, I love my father and I want him to be happy."

                "You think he'll be happier somewhere besides the White House?" Abbey questioned.

                "Not at first, no.  But, he's a grown up, Abbey.  He's talented, brilliant and he'll carve his own path."  Mallory picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder.  "Believe it or not, there is life beyond these hallowed halls."

                Abbey turned around to face Mallory once more.  She let out a long, deep sigh.  "I know.  I yearn for it all the time."

                Mallory looked at Abbey.  "Will you talk to the President?"

                After a moment, Abbey nodded silently.  "I'll take care of it."

                Mallory allowed a slight smile to come to her lips.  "Thank you, Abbey.  My father doesn't know I'm here.  I'd like to keep it that way."  Mallory said nothing more as she left the office.

                Abbey leaned out the open office door.  "Lily, call Charlie please and have him tell the President that I need to see him right away."  Before Lily could respond, Abbey shut the door quietly behind her.

                "Do you understand why, Jed?" Abbey asked, seeing his pained expression as he sat in her office.

                Jed said nothing for a while.

                "Jed?  I asked if you understand why we can't do this?"

                "Yes," he said, angrily.  "I understand."

                "You're pissed?" she challenged.

                "Yes!  Yes, I'm pissed, Abigail!  I'm losing the best Chief of Staff a president could ask for.  Not to mention losing a best friend…"

                "You aren't losing a best friend, Jed! If he stays, though, you might," Abbey informed him.

                "Damn!" Jed barked.  "All this because of…."

                "Me," Abbey interrupted.  "All this because of me."

                Jed stood there and sighed.  "Abbey, I'm not pointing fingers, so please don't put words in my mouth or force my hand in that direction, ok?"

                Abbey scowled.  "Fine."

                "What is he going to do?" Jed asked.

                Abbey put her hand on Jed's shoulder.  "As a very wise woman told me, he's talented, brilliant and he'll carve his own path."

                "Yeah, ok," Jed replied.

                "I'll talk to him, if you'd like," Abbey offered.

                "You think that's wise?"

                "Why? Do you think I'll jump him or something?" Abbey asked.

                Jed shrugged.  "I'm just saying.  I don't know if that's a good thing.  It may be uncomfortable."

                Abbey narrowed her eyes.  "The only person this seems to be really uncomfortable for is you, Jed.  Leo and I have talked a number of times, and it's been fine.  Yes, it's a little awkward, but we've managed quite well."

                "Well, I'm just saying…" Jed repeated.

                "Never mind.  Deal with it yourself."

                "I would think you would be a little more understanding of my concern, Abigail.  The man is in love with you!  I know he's kissed you once…do you think I want to see that happen again?"

                "You honestly think that will happen again." Abbey's voice seemed to make that sound more like a statement of disbelief rather than a question.

                Jed stared at his wife and folded his arms.  "Yes.  I'm sorry.  I think that it's possible.  You don't get it do you?  Or is it that somewhere deep down that you like the fact that you get him flustered and excited."

                Abbey bit her tongue for a second.  "You know, this is the second time this morning that I've been accused of this.  It's starting to tick me off just slightly."

                "Well, then maybe it's something that you should consider, hm?" Jed challenged.  "I'm going to my 9am meeting.  Then, I'll talk to Leo.  I'll talk to you later."

                "Count on it," Abbey seethed and slammed the door behind Jed as he left the room.

                Leo's cell phone rang and he headed out of his office for his 9am security briefing meeting with the President.

                "McGarry."

                "Hi, Dad.  Are you packed, yet?" Mal asked.

                "Um…no…Where are you?"

                "I'm at work and don't try to change the subject. You need to get packed.  I already bought your ticket."

                Leo sighed as he walked through the corridors.  "Mal, I can't just pack up and leave on a whim."

                "Yes, you can," she insisted.  "You have a non-refundable open-ended round trip ticket to Hawaii, leaving in four days."

                "Mal…"

                "Daddy," she interjected.  "You were the one who called me last night at some ungodly hour, looking for my help.  We agreed that this was the best thing to do.  Now, you're not going to let this ticket go to waste, are you?  After all, I paid for it with my paltry teacher's salary."

                "That's a low blow, Mal," Leo muttered.  He stopped talking as he passed a few people in the hallway.  He nodded in acknowledgment to these people and then he rounded the corner and reached his destination.

                "Dad?  You still there?"

                "Yeah.  Listen, I need to go.  We'll talk later, ok?"

                "Ok.  I'm coming over to cook you dinner tonight, remember?" Mallory warned.

                "I remember, I remember," Leo groaned.  "You make it sound like I'm the child and you're the parent."

                "Well…"she began.

                "Never mind that.  I'll see you at 8."

                Mallory chuckled. "Fine.  Love you, Daddy."

                "Love you, too.  Bye."  He disconnected the line and went into his meeting.

                When the briefing was over, Leo was causally talking with a few of the guys.  It had been a while since he had seen some of these people, and it was good to catch up, even it was for a brief period of time.

A few minutes after some inane chatter about sports and politics, the group started to disperse.  Leo grabbed his pad and pen and started for the door to head back to his office.

"Leo?" Jed called out.  "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

                "Of course, sir," Leo replied.  "Should I shut the door?"

                Jed nodded.  "Please."

                Leo went over and shut the door.  "Yes, sir?" he continued.

                "I've done a lot of thinking about your letter of resignation."

                Leo took in a deep breath.  Good God, he did not want to go around and around about this again.  "Sir, please before you…" he began in protest.

                "I've decided to accept it," Jed said, his face stern and his eyes cold.

                "You…you accept it?" Leo marveled.

                "Yes.  Your service has been impeccable and your dedication unparalleled.  But, I do agree with you that it is best that you move on now."

                Leo could hardly believe his ears.  No argument?  No protest?  "All right.  Well, I'm glad that you understand."

                "Ok," Jed said absently.  "Listen, I do have a concern, though."

                "Yes, sir?"

                "I think your transition out of her should be quick and clean.  You had mentioned leaving in about a month."

                "Yes, sir," Leo answered.  "I wanted to talk to you about that…there's been a change in plans…I'd like to leave by Friday."

                Jed didn't move.  "Good…well…good.  I was going to suggest that myself.  Josh, as you know, is ready to handle this…we can deal with the details between now and then.  There will be press and the like.  We can sit down this afternoon and work all of that out…Because, I'm sure as you know…CJ will need a statement and we can't…"

                "Yeah, I got it…Ok..well..I have another meeting," Leo said uneasily.

                Jed's face held no emotion at all. "Me too.  I'll have Charlie set up the meeting and I'll see you then, if not before."

                "Yes, sir.  Thank you."

                Jed nodded and left the room.  Leo followed soon afterward and made it back to his office.  He told Margaret to hold his calls for a while, and he shut the door quietly.

                It was done.

                He had resigned.

                This was a good thing. This was what he wanted. This was what had to happen.

                Yet, the only thing that stuck in Leo's brain was:

                He wasn't upset at all.  Jed almost seemed…relieved that he was going.

                This is what it is has come to, Leo thought sadly.  

                Hawaii is sounding better all the time…

TBC


	11. On the Dark Side 11

Title:       On the Dark Side (11/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                Jed nodded and left the room.  Leo followed soon afterward and made it back to his office.  He told Margaret to hold his calls for a while, and he shut the door quietly.

                It was done.

                He had resigned.

                This was a good thing. This was what he wanted. This was what had to happen.

                Yet, the only thing that stuck in Leo's brain was:

                He wasn't upset at all.  Jed almost seemed…relieved that he was going.

                This is what it is has come to, Leo thought sadly.  

                Hawaii is sounding better all the time…

                Leo waited in his living room for a car to come pick him up for his short trip to Dulles Airport.  He had one suitcase, which Mallory apparently packed with next to nothing, because to Leo, it felt almost empty.

                "You don't need much in Hawaii, Daddy!" she had gushed.  "Bathing suit, shorts, polo shirts, a jacket, sunscreen." 

                Leo just wondered if he'd survive out of his suit for more than a few days.  A few days in Hawaii sounded nice, but the ticket was open-ended.  It seemed that Mallory intended for Leo to stay for a while.  In all honesty, Leo hated beaches, so he was not eager to make this trip.  But, he made a promise to his daughter to try to relax.

                Leo sat back on the couch and flipped on the tv with the remote.  He flipped around channels anxiously, not looking for anything in particular—just something to do to pass the time and occupy his mind while he waited.

                "Repeated calls to Mr. McGarry's office proved unsuccessful," the news anchor read from the teleprompter.  "No one is exactly sure what prompted the sudden resignation of the Bartlet friend and Chief of Staff, but some reports indicate that it is possible that Mr. McGarry, an admitted substance abuser in recovery, may have slipped back into old habits.  Sources also say that while re-election was achieved by the Bartlet team, that it was a grueling, uphill battle that may have left it's toll on the beleaguered Chief of Staff.  When asked about a personal riff between himself and the now former Chief of Staff, President Bartlet stated—quote 'Leo McGarry and I go way back.  I respect his decision to leave.  He has given me his reasons, which are not for me to say.  He has served admirably and is, without a doubt, the best Chief of Staff any President can have.  However, it's time for a change.  We have a four more years ahead of us, and the two of us agreed that we need a fresh start as we come out of the gate.'  Unquote.  This statement has done little to quell rumors of job performance or personal issues between the president and Leo McGarry."

                Leo stared blankly at the television when he heard a knock on the door.  

                "Yeah, come on in!" he called out, but didn't move from the sofa.  When he heard the door open, he continued. "The bag's on the floor, next to the table by the door.  I'll be right out."

                "You expect me to carry your bags for you?" replied the familiar voice.

                "Abbey!" Leo exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

                "Well, I'm not here to carry your bags, that's for damn sure," Abbey said, her mouth turning upward in a crooked smile.

                "I'm so happy…" Leo began, but then hesitated.

                "You're happy to see me?" Abbey finished his thought.

                "Yeah," Leo said gruffly, but also with a smile.  "I'm happy to see you, Abbey."

                Abbey's smile widened.  "Me too."  Abbey shuffled her feet.  "I couldn't let you leave without saying good bye.  The past few days…I haven't seen you.  And I know that was probably on purpose, on your part…"

                "No!" Leo insisted.  "No…there were just so many loose ends to tie up…"

                "I know…and I'm one loose end that just can't be neatly tied up."

                Leo couldn't help the evil grin that crossed his face.  "Damn it, woman.  You are going to be the death of me.  Do you know what images that conjures up?"

                Abbey smiled.  "Yes, I suppose so.  I've been told that I do that on purpose, you know…"

                "What's that?" Leo inquired.

                "Tantalize you.  Tease you.  For my own pleasure."

                Leo blushed and shifted his weight back and forth.  "No…I know that's not true."

                "Maybe it's a little true," Abbey confessed quietly.

                "I'm sorry?" Leo asked.

                "I don't think it was a conscious thing.  But, it's nice to know that someone you care about is attracted to you.  I should have known that…"

                Leo approached her slowly, "Abbey, please, you don't have to do this."

                "I do.  I want to be honest with you.  I know that it's true."

                "I don't know who put these ideas into your head, Abbey, but…"

                "It was Jed," she said quickly.

                "Oh.  Well…" Leo started, feeling unsure of what to say next.

                "He wasn't the only one, and it doesn't matter who says it.  Up here," she pointed to her head, "I know it's true."

                Leo's eyes were firm as he replied, "You have NEVER provoked me.  Not ever."

                "No.  But I liked the attention you gave me.  I shouldn't have.  It wasn't fair.  I should have known better.  I shouldn't have felt that way."

                Leo sighed.  "We can't control how we feel, honey.  If it were that easy, we wouldn't be where we are right now."

                "This wasn't one sided, Leo.  I had my own little fantasy world, too, I guess you could say.  Knowing that you thought of me like that…it excited me."  She noticed Leo's shocked expression.  "So, what do you think of that stunning confession, Mr. McGarry?"

                Leo had barely blinked, and wasn't even sure that he had taken a breath through all of this.  "Abbey, I don't know what to say right now.  I'd love to be able to think of something witty or charming or whatever, but, Lady, I gotta tell you…what you just said to me means more than you could ever imagine.  Think of you?  I do more than that…I love you, Abigail."

                The tears were flowing swiftly now.  "Leo, I wish I could say I could return those feelings, but I can't.  I'm in love with Jed."

                "Don't explain.  You don't have to." Leo comforted quietly.  

                "I am in love with Jed.  I just wish…" Abbey wiped her eyes with her hand.  "I just wish that there was a time or a place that you and I could have…without..…"

                "It just wasn't meant to be," Leo stated, giving her his handkerchief so she could wipe her tears away properly.  

                The pair stood there, silently staring at one another, their gazes fixed firmly on each other's eyes.  Not even the knock on the door caused them to waver.

                "Mr. McGarry, sir?" the driver said as he entered the room.  "You ready?"

                Leo barely waved his hand toward his suitcase.  "Yeah.  Just the one bag over there.  I'll be right out."

                "All right, sir."  The driver lifted the bag.  "Boy, you travel light."

                Leo smiled, but still looked at Abbey.  "I'm going to Hawaii, what do I need to bring?"

                The driver laughed as he left the house and went to the car to wait for his passenger.

                Leo and Abbey remained still.

                "You did pack sunscreen, right?" Abbey inquired in her best doctor voice.  "After all, you're prone to get a nasty burn after being shut up and out of sunlight for about five years now."

                Leo smirked in response, "Cute.  No, Mallory was in charge of packing.  Assured me I have everything I'll need.  But, I gotta wonder…"

                "Mallory is quite the woman.  Can take care of herself and anyone else that may come along."  Abbey told him.

                Leo nodded and cleared his throat. "I know.  She makes that pretty clear.  Kind of like another lady I know."

                Peace settled between the two one last time. 

                "I need to go," Leo told her, his voice letting the faintest hint of quivering make it's presence known.

                "I know.  Good bye, Leo.  Take care.  And have a wonderful time.  No one deserves that more than you."

                "I will," he managed.  He walked to the door and started to open it for Abbey.  She followed him and stood beside him.  She held the door partially shut.

                "Before you go," Abbey said, letting her emotions start to get the best of her. "You need to know…he loves you…That's the only reason he let you go."

                Leo shook his head in dissent.  "He let me go because he wants me away from you."

                "He loves you, Leo," Abbey repeated.

                "But, am I wrong?" Leo questioned, a half smile evident.

                Abbey shook her head.  "No.  He'll come around."

                Leo nodded.  "I know.  We all just need some time.  I'll be back.  I'll be in touch.  Now, I don't want to leave with you like this.  You'll make me feel even worse than I already do.  Can I have a little smile?"

                Abbey granted his wish and smiled for him.  

                "I really should go," Leo told her, noting her hand still on the door.

                "Oh, yeah.  Ok," Abbey agreed.

                "You gonna move your hand?" Leo nodded his head toward her hand.

                "Yes.  Sorry."  She took a half step back, and he started to pass, but then, before she knew what she was doing, she stepped back in to him, dropped her hand from the door, took his face in her hand and kissed him fully on the lips.  

                Abbey noted that this time, it was Leo who tried to struggle against it, but only slightly.  After feeling her lips meld to his and her mouth part ever so slightly, he pulled her into a tight embraced and kissed her the way he had dreamt of for so many years.  For once, there was no guilt, no running off.  They were in the moment, savoring every second of it.  There was a note of finality to this expression of mutual admiration and attachment.

                Leo finally pulled back, and saw Abbey standing there, wide eyed with a seemingly pleasant expression of surprise on her face.  "I really should go.  Good bye, Abbey.  Take care of yourself.  Take care of Jed."

                "I always do," Abbey assured him. 

                With a short wave, Leo walked out of the house and to the car.  The driver opened the car door and Leo got into the car.

                He didn't look back.

                As Abbey's car pulled into the drive of the White House, she saw Jed standing there waiting.  The rain was just starting to fall as she ducked under the cover of the doorway.

                "Hey," Abbey said as she brushed the few stray raindrops that collected on her shoulders.

                "Hey," Jed replied.

                The couple walked together through the corridors and headed for the Oval Office.  

                "Haven't really talked to you in a few days," Abbey commented.

                "I know.  Things have been..."

                "Crazy," interrupted Abbey.  "I know.  How are you doing?"  Abbey thought the conversation seemed a bit surreal.  Small talk was never their thing.  It was always tense and usually covering up the deeper feelings buried inside.

                "Doing all right, I guess.  Glad it's the weekend," Jed said.

                Abbey nodded her agreement. "What's your schedule like this weekend?" If he wanted to stay on this course, she certainly wasn't going to back down.

                "Pretty light.  Josh will be here the better part of the weekend, trying to get his head above the water."

                "He'll be fine," Abbey stated.  

                "Mm hmm.  Yeah, he's doing fine, considering the circumstances."__

                They turned the corner and went into the Oval Office.  Jed shut the door behind them.

                "Did you see him?" he asked his wife.

                Ah, now he's getting to the real issue, Abbey thought.  "I couldn't let him go without a good bye from at least one of us."

                Jed frowned.  "I guess."  He moved to his desk and sat in his chair, turning it to face the window so he could watch the rain.  "How is he?"

                "As good as a man gets who is going to Hawaii for vacation," Abbey answered.  

                Jed sighed. "I'm sure he's thrilled."

                "You know he's not," Abbey challenged softly.

                Jed stayed silent.

                "When I got there, he was watching some news broadcast that was roasting him over an open fire.  Do you know what they are saying about him, Jed?"

                Jed nodded.

                "And what have you done to fix it?" Abbey questioned.

                "What can I do?  I've given my statement."

                "You can do more," Abbey jumped in.

                Jed spun around in his chair to face her now.  "No, I can't.  What do you want me to do, go on national television and tell the world that my Chief of Staff has asked to leave because he wants to screw my wife?"

                "Oh, we're back to this now…" Abbey moaned, sitting on the desk.

                "We never left this, Abigail!  There are three people in the world that knows why Leo left. And, two of them are in this room."

                "Four," Abbey stated coolly.

                "I'm sorry?"

                "Four.  There are four people in the world who know why Leo left."

                Jed's eyebrows knotted with confusion.  "Someone else knows?"

                Abbey nodded, "Mallory knows."

                "Mallory?  How the hell does she know?

                Abbey was starting to get a little annoyed with the conversation. "She's his daughter, Jed."

                "Well, there are four people in the world who know.  Our PR people don't know, our new Chief of Staff doesn't know.  Hell, Margaret doesn't even know!"  Jed was now also showing signs of irritation.

                "How is she doing?" Abbey asked softly, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

                Jed turned his chair back around. "Busy getting Donna brought up to speed on her new role.   Hasn't even had time to think of what she's gonna do.  She's lost without him.  She's too good to lose."

                "You gonna take her on in your staff?"

                "Of course.  Just not sure how, yet."

                "Good."

                The tension still vibrated in the air.

                Abbey stood up and moved to stand behind Jed.  She looked down at him, then out the window, trying to figure out what he was staring at out there.

                "He thinks you wanted to get rid of him because you wanted him away from me."  She waited to see how that would fly.

                Jed did not answer.

                "Jed?"

                "What?"

                "Is that true?"

                "Maybe," Jed said.  "At least partially true."

                "Ah," Abbey replied.  "You'll be happy to know that I've been doing some thinking about what we talked about the other day."

                Once again, Jed sat quietly.  Finally, he spoke up.  "Oh?"

                "Yes.  And, you were right."

                Jed looked straight up at Abbey now.  "Did you just say that I was right."

                "Don't get all excited," Abbey said sarcastically.  "I'm trying to talk to you here, and you gloating isn't helping matters."  She rested her hand on his shoulder.  "You were right, ok?  I may not have provoked it.  I may not have encouraged it.  But, I didn't do all I could to prevent it.  And, yes, I even enjoyed it at times."  She stopped and slipped her hand back down to her side.  "Happy now?"

                "No.  This is one of the few times in my life that I'm not happy about being right."

                Abbey took a few steps away from Jed and stood beside his desk.  "I'm sorry.  Ok?  I was wrong.  But, you shouldn't have let him leave the way he did.  Are you that angry with him?"

                "I am angry.  But, I can't put my finger on what it is.  Yeah, I know you didn't sleep with him. But, it just…" he stood up and wandered around the room as he thought.  "It just bothers me.  I thought keeping him here was just going to encourage it even more."

                "You were pissed enough to let him go without telling him you don't hate him."

                "I don't hate him!" Jed exclaimed.  "I'm angry, and hurt and confused, but, Jesus…I don't hate him."

                Abbey looked at Jed sadly.

                "Is that what he thinks?" Jed asked, stunned.

                "He doesn't know what to think, and I think that's what bothers him most."

                Jed let this settle in his brain for a few moments.  Then, he went to his desk and held on to the edge.  He hung his head and started to cry.  "I can't help how I feel, Abbey.  But, I never wanted him to leave like that."

                "Me neither.  That's why I went to go see him.  To tell him that."

                "Did he listen?"

                "Yeah, he did," Abbey told her husband.

                "Does he understand?" Jed kept questioning.

                "Of course.  He always does."  Abbey took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke again.  "I can't change how you think or feel about me or Leo.  All I can tell you is that we were never involved, and that I love you…and only you.  Take what time you need to work through this.  I'll be ready to talk when you are.  I need to go get a few things done.  I'll see you later."

                "Ok," Jed said.  "See you in a bit."  

                He let Abbey go without much fanfare or bluster.  They could connect later.  He knew they both needed some time to lick their wounds and start to heal.

                He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the door that lead to Leo's office.

                Make that Josh's office.

                The thought caused Jed to shudder.  Not because of his fear of what Joshua Lyman would do with the job, but because of his fear of this place—and his life—without his best friend and partner.

                He leaned over and grabbed the phone.  The speed and force with which he picked up the phone almost caused it to fall on the floor.  He dialed a number with clumsy fingers.

                When he heard the line ring on the other end, he began tapping his fingers on the desk.

                "Come on, Leo.  Pick up your cell phone…"

TBC


	12. On the Dark Side 12

Title:       On the Dark Side (12/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the door that led to Leo's office.

                Make that Josh's office.

                The thought caused Jed to shudder.  Not because of his fear of what Joshua Lyman would do with the job, but because of his fear of this place—and his life—without his best friend and partner.

                He leaned over and grabbed the phone.  The speed and force with which he picked up the phone almost caused it to fall on the floor.  He dialed a number with clumsy fingers.

                When he heard the line ring on the other end, he began tapping his fingers on the desk.

                "Come on, Leo.  Pick up your cell phone…"

                Leo walked through the airport terminal, checking his watch and comparing it with the departure time on the wall of monitors.  

"They need to make these things easier to read," he said aloud to himself as he squinted at the tiny print on the blue screens.

 His flight was actually listed on time.  Leo chuckled as he thought that he hadn't departed on time for any trip in quite some time.  There was always some little glitch that held the presidential entourage up.  It became a press pool joke, but, truth be told, it pissed Leo off to no end.  He hated being late. It was always one of his pet peeves.  Over the years, though, Leo learned to shrug off his pet peeves—or at least keep his tongue firmly in check.  It wasn't his place to make running commentary on the sometimes-apparent ineptitude around him.  There was usually no one to blame when things hit the shitter.  It was just—things and the way they happened to unfold around him.

                Still, now he didn't need to worry about all of these things.  And, for the first time, Leo felt almost a slight sense of—dare he admit it—relief.  He knew that he left things in capable hands and that he made the right choice.

                Especially after seeing Abbey earlier, he knew he was doing the right thing.  Any more of what had transpired between the two of them, and there would be little chance of his holding back much more.

                Suddenly, he heard the buzz of numerous conversations around him.  All the sounds sort of blended in together as they got closer and louder.  He looked away from the departure wall to see a crowd of press approaching him.  Realizing that he would look like an ass if he tried to run away, he simply stood there and waited for them.  Inside his head, he braced himself for the onslaught he knew was coming.

                "Mr. McGarry!  Mr. McGarry!" a number of voices called out, as the reporters waved their hands and the camerapeople started to roll.

                "Good Morning," he said, his voice droll and sarcastic.  "I see that you all came to wish me Bon Voyage."

                "Mr. McGarry!" one voice called out.  "Can you tell us why you resigned after investing so much time and energy into Bartlet's first term and reelection campaign?"

                "I needed to go to Hawaii and resigning was the only way I could do it.  Vacation time is kinda hard to come by in the White House, you know," Leo joked.

                "Can you comment on the last conversation you had with the President before you left?" another reporter questioned.

                Leo shook his head.  "No."

                "Why not?"          

                "Because it was during a security briefing and I can't comment on meeting agenda items."

                "Are you saying that you and the President didn't have personal words before you left?" the same reporter continued.

                "Well, Jim, if there were personal words between the President and myself, they wouldn't be personal anymore if I shared them with the world now, would they?"

                A few chuckles popped up around the growing crowd.  

                "Mr. McGarry," began a serious sounding female reporter.  "Is it true that you have fallen off the wagon of recovery and you were forced to resign."

                Leo's expression grew stern. "I don't know where you are getting that information from, but I can tell you categorically that your source is wrong.  I have been clean for many years now and I don't take that lightly.  I also don't appreciate the way I've heard my alleged 'fall from grace' being tossed around so casually…"

                "Mr. McGarry," she interrupted.

                "No, I'm not finished," Leo jumped back, angrily.  "Those of us who deal with addiction on a daily basis know how difficult it is.  And, to have it trivialized or over-dramatized is an insult."

                Just then, his cell phone rang.  Leo tried to let it ring as more questions were being tossed around him, but the ringing wouldn't stop.  He needed to remember to put his voice mail back on, he told himself. 

                "Excuse me," he told the reporters.  "Apparently I need to take this."  He turned his back to them and answered the phone.

                "McGarry," he said, sounding impatient.

                "Leo," Jed said quietly.  "I caught you before you boarded the plane."

                Leo's eyes widened when he heard his friend's voice.  "Sir?"

                "I wasn't sure I was going to catch you before you boarded.  Where are you?"

                "Well, I'm in the airport," Leo began, but stopped short.

                "You all set to go?" Jed asked, saying anything at this point as he wracked his brain to think of something meaningful to say.

                "Well, yeah.  Except I have some company right now…" Leo indicated, looking over his shoulder.  The crowd of reporters still hovered nearby.

                "Company?" Jed asked, confused.

                Just then, Abbey rushed back into the Oval Office.  "Jed, come out here.  Leo's on CNN."  

                Jed followed Abbey out into the reception area, where the TV was turned on and Leo was being broadcast live on one of the morning shows.

                Jed saw the throng of reporters by Leo.  "Company, huh?  And here I thought you were bringing some lucky young lady with you to Hawaii and you were holding out on me."

                "Very funny, sir," Leo replied.  

                "I called because I wanted to tell you…" Jed began, but then cleared his throat.  "I never wanted things to end this way, Leo."

                Leo gave a small smile.  "I know.  I mean, I thought I knew, but it's good to hear you say that."

                "I know we've said some things…well anyway…I'm gonna miss you, old friend.  You will come back and see me after your done baking yourself in our 50th state, right?"

                "I will, sir.  Thank you.  I appreciate your call.  I'll talk to you soon."

                "I love you, Leo," Jed said, his voice choking up slightly.

                Leo smiled broadly now and disconnected the call.  Abbey looked at Jed with tears in her eyes.

                "I love you, jackass."

                "Yeah, I know," Jed said, not looking at her, but watching the television.

                Abbey shook her head and also watched the broadcast.  "They've been bombarding him with questions."

                "I'm sure," Jed said somberly.  "Leo's tough.  He can handle just about anything."

                "Yeah," Abbey replied, nodding her head.  "Yeah.  You're right."

                Leo turned back around to face the group.  "Well gang, my flight is about to take off.  It was nice chatting with you.  I'm sure I'll be running into you again."  He started for his gate.

                "Was that the President?" a reporter shouted out.

                Leo laughed out loud with genuine amusement.  "You think I'm going to tell you who just called me?  You guys are desperate.  I will hold a news conference when I return from my trip.  Now, please, my flight is taking off shortly and I want to make sure I get through security."

                Leo turned once more to start for the gate.  He took two steps before he was interrupted once more.

                "Mr. McGarry, can you tell us why the First Lady came over to see you at your home this morning?"

                Leo stopped short, but turned around casually, his smile still bright.  "You spying on me now, guys?"

                "Was she there to see you off?"

                Leo was stoic.  "She came to say good bye, yes."

                Another reporter piped up.  "Did she bring a message from the President?"

                Leo shook his head.  "I'm not discussing this."  He felt things starting to dangerously spiral out of control.

                The reporter who asked the first question about Abbey continued.  "Was she there for personal reasons?"

                "What are you saying?" Leo asked, his tone becoming defiant.

                "Are you and Abigail Bartlet involved?" the reporter continued, unabashed by Leo's demeanor.

                Leo laughed again, trying to cover his discomfort.  "Of course we are.  We've been friends for decades.  It doesn't take a crack reporter to know that."

                The reporter smiled and held out an envelope.  "You are correct, Mr. McGarry.  It doesn't take a crack reporter to know that.  But, it does take one to know this."  The man pulled out a photograph and handed it to Leo.

                Leo grabbed the photo, annoyed that his time was being wasted by this jerk.  He looked at the photo and his face turned white.

                "Problem, Mr. McGarry?" the reporter questioned, still smiling at him.

                The other reporters stood in silence as they watched the exchange between the two men.

                "Where did you get this?" Leo said through clenched teeth.

                "Abbey Bartlet should have closed the door all the way, Mr. McGarry.  Gave quite a nice view of this pretty little picture."

                Leo's anger didn't grow slowly.  It burst forth, boiling over immediately as he grabbed the reporter by the collar.  Cameras clicked, a few reporters stepped in between the men, while others looked over to get a glance at the picture.  Another reporter grabbed the photo, which Leo dropped as he lunged at his victim.  She looked at it and gasped.

                It was a picture of Leo and Abbey kissing in his doorway, with his front door partially obstructing the view.

                Two separate men restrained both Leo and the reporter.  The reporter grinned and continued, "You're leaving Washington because you were having an affair with Abbey Bartlet and didn't want to be discovered.  Isn't that the truth, Mr. McGarry!?"

                Leo pulled away from the journalist holding him.  He grabbed his bag and his eyes shot daggers at his accuser.  "I am not going to dignify that with a response!"  He started toward his gate, as the rest of the reporters stood there, stunned.

                "I think it's a little late for that!" the reporter called back.  

                Three security guards stepped in now and corralled the press, allowing Leo to make a hasty retreat.  

                He boarded the plane in silence.  Placing his bag in the overhead compartment, he fell into the first class seat assigned to him.  There were only a few other passengers in First Class.

                It didn't really matter to Leo as he sat in his seat and cried openly.

                As Abbey and Jed watched what unfolded on the air, they were horrified and shocked.  The picture was now being broadcast on the cable news channel, and it would soon make its way across the networks.

                "Abbey?" Jed's pained voice managed to squeak out.

                "Oh my God…Oh my God," was all she could say.

                He stood there, looking at the screen, which showed the picture.  There was no mistake or way to misinterpret.  She was in his arms, kissing him fully and willingly.  They looked so natural.  Like this was a common occurrence.

                Jed didn't breathe.  "Were you planning on telling me about this?"

                Abbey, studying the picture in terrified silence, couldn't speak.

                "I figured not," Jed concluded wearily.  "I'm going upstairs.  I need a drink.  Maybe more than a drink."

                He left the reception area without another word and Abbey remained there.  She walked backward. Her eyes still riveted on the image before her.  Not watching where she was going, she backed into the front of a chair and she stumbled into it.  The force of her body hitting the chair jarred her back to where she was.  Her hands started shaking and she let out a heart-wrenching cry as she crumbled right there in the chair.

TBC


	13. On the Dark Side 13

Title:       On the Dark Side (13/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                Leo pulled away from the journalist holding him.  He grabbed his bag and his eyes shot daggers at his accuser.  "I am not going to dignify that with a response!"  He started toward his gate, as the rest of the reporters stood there, stunned.

                "I think it's a little late for that!" the reporter called back.  

                Three security guards stepped in now and corralled the press, allowing Leo to make a hasty retreat.  

                He boarded the plane in silence.  Placing his bag in the overhead compartment, he fell into the first class seat assigned to him.  There were only a few other passengers in First Class.

                It didn't really matter to Leo as he sat in his seat and cried openly.

                As Abbey and Jed watched what unfolded on the air, they were horrified and shocked.  The picture was now being broadcast on the cable news channel, and it would soon make its way across the networks.

                "Abbey?" Jed's pained voice managed to squeak out.

                "Oh my God…Oh my God," was all she could say.

                He stood there, looking at the screen, which showed the picture.  There was no mistake or way to misinterpret.  She was in his arms, kissing him fully and willingly.  They looked so natural.  Like this was a common occurrence.

                Jed didn't breathe.  "Were you planning on telling me about this?"

                Abbey, studying the picture in terrified silence, couldn't speak.

                "I figured not," Jed concluded wearily.  "I'm going upstairs.  I need a drink.  Maybe more than a drink."

                He left the reception area without another word and Abbey remained there.  She walked backward. Her eyes still riveted on the image before her.  Not watching where she was going, she backed into the front of a chair and she stumbled into it.  The force of her body hitting the chair jarred her back to where she was.  Her hands started shaking and she let out a heart-wrenching cry as she crumbled right there in the chair.

                The cry filled the corridors and seemed to linger endlessly.  The sounds of doors opening and then slamming were the only noise that carried above it.

                In a flash, both CJ and Josh came through the Oval Office and out into the reception area.  Josh knelt in front of her and leaned in closely.

                "Ma'am, you need to come with me right now," he whispered.

                Abbey continued to sob as Josh and CJ helped her up.

                "Where do we take her?" Josh asked CJ.  

                "Take her to my office," CJ said quickly, not really thinking.  "I'll make sure the press is held at bay."

                Josh raised his eyebrows.  "And how long do you think you can do that for?"

                "As long as it takes for you to go to the President and get a comment from him."

                "Me?!" Josh exclaimed.

                "Welcome to chief of staff duty," CJ replied harshly.

                "I don't know where he is," Josh continued, as they got Abbey into CJ's office and sat her in a chair, where she continued to cry.

                "Well, find him!" CJ barked.  She sighed deeply as she looked at Abbey for a second. Turning her attention back to the new Chief of Staff, she asked,  "Did you know anything about this?" 

                "That Leo and Abbey were having an affair!?  Who the hell knew that?" Josh snapped.

                Abbey's head shot up now and looked at the pair.  "I am in the room you know!"

                "Well forgive us, Ma'am, but once again we're kept out of the loop and doing damage control!  I'm sorry if we don't seem really interested in what you have to say right now!" CJ yelled.

                The room became eerily silent as the trio in the room felt the heavy truth of CJ's words.  Abbey turned her head to the wall.

                Josh swallowed and pulled CJ aside.  "CJ, do you know what you're doing?!"

                "I don't give a shit right now.  Find the President, see what he's doing and get back to me as soon as possible."

                "He's in the residence," Abbey told them, her tone strong, but her volume low.

                Josh nodded and headed upstairs.

                As Jed entered his bedroom in the residence, he instructed his agents not to disturb him.  He shut the door behind him and looked around absently.  He practically felt like he was a stranger in his own house.  He wasn't certain of what was real and what wasn't at this point.

                He walked over to a small table in the bedroom and poured himself a drink, which he disposed of quickly.  Pouring another drink, he walked over to the mantle and looked at the pictures displayed there.  He fingered each picture longingly, taking note of how happy his family looked in each of the picture.  His girls—absolutely beautiful.  How he wished they would have stayed little girls and that they were all back in New Hampshire.  As his eyes glanced over each picture, he couldn't help but see Abbey all around him.  These pictures had always made him feel as though she was with him, and it made him feel like this almost could be home.

                Not this day, though.  On this day, Jed only wondered if the person in those pictures was who he thought she was. 

                As he finished his second drink, Jed saw a picture of Abbey, Leo and himself.  She was standing between them, her arms around both men, and leaning in to Jed to kiss him on the cheek.  For the first time, he noticed Leo looking at her in the picture.

                "Why didn't I see this?" he said aloud, draining the glass dry of its last drop.  "Why didn't I see this coming?"

                He picked up the picture and stared at it.  Abbey always had a way of attracting men.  Her devil may care attitude was something that Jed had found attractive and soon realized would be a challenge.  Being a jealous man by nature, it took Jed a long time to accept this as "just Abbey". Yet, somehow, he grew to love her vivacity and playful nature.  He knew he was the envy of many men.

                He was the envy of his best friend, and that was almost too much to handle. 

                Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door swing open and as if a trigger went off, Jed launched the glass across the room to the wall above the doorway.

                "I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T DISTURB ME!" he boomed.

                Josh, who barely caught a glance at the hurdling object ducked, unsure of its trajectory.  "Sir, I'm sorry.  The agents did say that you weren't to be disturbed, but I had to see you.  I sort of thought I was taking my life into my own hands, I just didn't think that was a literal concern."

                Jed's glare was icy and his tone matched his appearance. "What is it that can't possibly wait, Joshua?"

                Josh shut the door behind him and crossed his arms.  "What do you think, sir?  We have a bit of a media crisis here."

                Jed grumbled something that was unintelligible.  "I'm busy," Jed replied and went back to the table to get another drink.

                "Getting drunk, I see," Josh responded.  "Well, I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have time for that.  We need to think of something to say to cool off the press."

                "I don't comment on family issues, Josh," Jed told him. 

                "You don't have a choice in this, sir."  Josh stood his ground and refused to back down.

                "I don't have a choice?  I don't have a choice?  Do you realize who you are talking to?"

                "Yes, sir, I do.  And, as your Chief of Staff, I'm telling you that if you have any desire to keep your job, you need to make some sort of comment."

                "Why?" Jed challenged.

                "An explanation is needed.  There is no denying this picture.  You must know that."

                Jed clenched his teeth and took a silent, deep breath before commenting.  "Abbey and Leo are not having an affair."

                "You know this for certain?" Josh asked.

                "I know what I know," Jed told him, his tone becoming agitated.

                "That's all well and good, sir.  But, right now, I don't need Yogi Berraisms…Do you know for a fact that…"

                "They are NOT having an affair!" Jed yelled.

                "All right," Josh agreed.  "But the picture…"

                "Screw this," Jed interjected.  "Tell CJ I have a statement to make.  I'll be down in five minutes."

                "What are you going to say?" Josh questioned suspiciously.

                Jed glared at Josh. "None of your damn business.  Get out of my room.  I need a moment to think."

                Josh sighed.  "All right, sir.  Five minutes.  Meet me in my office.  CJ will be waiting there and we can do this."

                "Fine," dismissed Jed.  He waited until Josh left the room and he went to his phone.  He dialed a familiar number.

                "Ron," he said into the phone.  "I'm in need of a few of your good men.  It's personal, Ron and I need your full cooperation…"

TBC


	14. On the Dark Side 14

Title:       On the Dark Side (14/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                "Screw this, " Jed interjected.  "Tell CJ I have a statement to make.  I'll be down in five minutes."

                "What are you going to say?" Josh questioned suspiciously.

                Jed glared at Josh.  "None of your damn business.  Get out of my room.  I need a moment to think."

                Josh sighed.  "All right, sir.  Five minutes.  Meet me in my office.  CJ will be waiting there and we can do this."

                "Fine," dismissed Jed.

He waited until Josh left the room and went to his phone.  He dialed a familiar number.

                "Ron," he said into the phone to his chief agent.  "I'm in need of a few of your good men.  It's personal, Ron, and I need your full cooperation…."

                Josh hurried downstairs and went back to CJ's office.  He stepped into the room cautiously, seeing both women—the First Lady and the Press Secretary—sitting there just staring at each other.  He wasn't sure he wanted to get caught in any potential crossfire.

                CJ looked up to Josh.  "Did you find him?"

                "Yeah.  He wants to make a statement.  He'll be down in my office in five minutes."

                "Five min…" CJ began, exasperated.  "What the hell is he doing up there?"

                "I don't know.  Gathering his thoughts, maybe.  He's pretty…"

                "Yeah, yeah," CJ said.  "He's going to make a statement to the press?"

                Josh nodded.  "Yes."

                CJ stood up. "What is he going to say?  Do we need Toby and Sam in here?  Because I've already had to practically lock them in their offices until I met up with you again."

                "Let's just say that it's for him to know and us to find out."

                "Fan-damn-tastic!" CJ yelled.  "Why shouldn't that surprise me?"

                Josh held his hand up to stop the impending tirade.  "Ok, listen.  I think the entire senior staff should meet him in my office.  I'll go get Toby and Sam and meet you there in two."

                "All right," CJ consented.  Josh left the office immediately and headed down the hall to find his communications staff.

                CJ gathered some things on her desk as she prepared to leave.

                "You're not even going to speak to me?" Abbey said, not moving from her chair.

                CJ put her hands down on her desk and looked at her.  "What should I say Abbey?"

                "How about asking me what you want to ask me?"

                "I don't have time for games right now.  I have fires to put out."

                "And their my fires and you don't even both to ask me if these accusations are true!"

                CJ grabbed a large envelope and yanked out a picture.  She held the picture up in front of Abbey's face.  "What else do I need to know?!"

                Abbey stood now, looking at the picture for a moment.  She grabbed it and waved it around.  "A picture may be worth a thousand words, but you have no clue..not an inkling as to what story this picture tells."

                "At this point, ma'am…the only story I'm concerned about is the one the press is telling.  The truth is pretty irrelevant."  She put her hand out for the picture and after a tense moment, Abbey handed her back the picture.

                Abbey looked at CJ, her eyes moist.  "Leo and I were not having an affair, CJ.  I need for you to believe that."

                "I need to go to work," CJ informed her and left her standing in her office.

                Abbey stood there by herself.  "The truth is not irrelevant," she said aloud to no one.

                Jed entered the Josh's office to the din of multiple conversations.  The whole staff was there and Jed was not prepared for this.

                "Wonderful.  The gang's all here," he muttered.

                "Sir," Sam started. "I think it's best that you wait to make any kind of statement until you've taken some time to absorb this."

                "Your thought is noted, Sam.  Thank you," Jed told him shortly.  He looked to Josh.  "Let's go."

                "Mr. President, I think you should consider Sam's suggestion," Josh advised.

                "I did consider it and I decided to ignore it.  I'm ready to talk, let's go."  He headed for the door.

                CJ stood in front of him, holding his arm gently.  "Sir, the press is having a field day with this.  They are going to ask you all sorts of personal questions, and we all know how you deal with that."

                Jed looked down at CJ's hand and then back up at her.  "I am fully prepared for what they are going to throw at me.  I am not a child and I think I can speak for myself.  Now, remove your hand from my arm and let me do what I have to do."

                CJ looked at Josh, who could only manage a shrug in response.  "All right.  I give up.  You want to throw it all away, go ahead," she told him, obviously frustrated.

                Jed pulled his arm from CJ's grasp and headed for the pressroom.  The moment he entered the room, the noise of cameras shooting and the sight of flashes almost caused him to stop and regain his balance.  This reminded him of another time—his re-election announcement.  That all worked out fine, maybe this would to, he thought to himself.

                He stood at the podium and before he could get a word out, the questions started to fire:

                "Mr. President, how long have you know that your wife and former chief of staff were involved?"

                "Sir, are you and the First Lady seeking a divorce?"

                "Were you aware of this affair and allowed it to continue?"

                Jed held his hands up and didn't speak until the myriad of questions and noises settled to an uneasy quiet.

                "Where is a copy of this picture?" he asked sternly.

                "It's all over the wires, sir," a reporter called out.

                "Yes, I know that," Jed answered bitterly.  "I mean, I want a copy of it in my hand, right now."

                By now, CJ and the rest of the staff were present.  CJ approached him and handed him the photo.

                Jed took a breath and looked at it in silence for a few seconds.  Then, he held it up.  "I realize that my term as President has provided you with a great deal of news of interest and enough controversy to last through the next decade.  I've made some dumb decisions in my life and I revealed them all to you.  But this…"  He pushed the picture forward toward the crowd of press.  "This goes beyond all understanding.  This is my life.  This is my family.  I've given you everything—my health, my shame, my guilt, my mistakes.  But for one of you to take something like this, not fully understanding the context, and hanging my family out to dry…That I can not abide!"

                A reporter stood up.  "You have not answered a single question asked, Mr. President."

                "And I'm not going to you smug, pompous…"

                "Sir!" CJ interrupted him.

                Jed paused.  Then, looking at the reporter, he continued.  "I will not discuss family issues.  This is a family matter."

                "Where is the First Lady?"

                "She's here," Jed answered, his tone annoyed.  "Where else would she be?"

                "Have you spoken with her about this?"

                "I am not answering these questions," Jed reiterated.  "I came out her to tell you to back the hell off and let this be dealt with in private."

                More questions were thrown at the President and his anger was now apparent.

                "Let me make this 100% clear!  This is a closed subject.  But, know this…I love my wife.  That's all that needs to be said."

                He made a quick exit from the room at the end of that statement and started down the corridor. His staff followed closely behind.

                "Where is she?" Jed asked to no one in particular.

                "Last I knew, she was in my office," CJ told him.

                "I want to see her…there…and be undisturbed."  He turned to Josh.  "Do you understand what that means?"

                Josh wasn't amused by the President's jab.  "You will not be disturbed, sir.  Unless there is an emergency."

                "Thank you," Jed said and began to turn toward CJ's office.  He stopped, but didn't look back.  "Josh, clear my schedule for a few days.  We are going away."

                "We are?" he asked.

                "I'll come find you later and discuss it."  The President said nothing more as he walked away.

                Jed entered the office just as Abbey decided it was time to leave.  He practically ran into her in the doorway.

                "Going somewhere?" he asked her quietly.

                "What are you doing here?" she returned.

                "Came to see you," he said, his voice showing no trace of emotion.

                Abbey nodded and stepped away from the door, allowing him to enter and shut the door behind him.

                The two stood there, unsure of what move to make or words to use.

                "I saw your press conference," Abbey told her husband.

                "You did?"

                She motioned to the television in CJ's office, which was still on and the breaking news story still blaring on screen.  The couple watched a few seconds of the coverage, which was now replaying Leo's scuffle with the reporter for the umpteenth time.  Abbey's eyes widened as she saw Jed pick up one of CJ's coffee mugs and throw it at the television, causing the monitor to shatter.

                "Maybe that will shut them the hell up for a few minutes!" Jed shouted, then turned to his wife and walked to her quickly.  He grabbed her arm tightly.  "What the hell were you thinking, Abbey!"

                Abbey was too stunned to respond for a moment.  "You're hurting me!" she told him.

                "I asked you a question," he continued, now shaking her slightly.  "What the hell were you thinking?  Was this some sort of plan of yours?"

                "Plan?  No!  This wasn't planned.  I don't know what I was thinking.  He's…I…"

                "You initiated that kiss!  Don't try to deny it.  I know it….Wanna know how?  Your hand is at the base of his head.  That's exactly what you do when you kiss me!  You aren't protesting!  You are being demure.  You are kissing my best friend!"

                Abbey pulled away from Jed. "I'm not denying it!  I can't explain it."

                "Perhaps I was looking at the wrong person in all of this. Maybe you were stringing him along the whole time!"

                "That's not fair, Jed," Abbey protested.

                "Fair!  To hell with that!  What's not fair is seeing you sucking face with my best friend on national television!"

                Abbey's guilt and resentment now started to transform into bitterness.  "Oh, so it's because it's bad press that you're pissed!  God forbid that this brings you down in the polls!"

                Jed's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  "You really can be a bitch sometimes, Abigail."

                The two of them stood there, stunned at where the conversation had taken them.  He had never called her that before, at least in that context.  

                Abbey took a breath.  "I take it then, that what you said in your press conference was a lie."

                "It wasn't a lie," he stated evenly.  "I do love you.  But…"

                "But?  There's a but?"

                "There are many, Abbey.  More than you can imagine.  Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm leaving for a few days."

                "Leaving?  Why?  Where?"

                "I need to take care of a few things.  I need to get my head on straight.  When I come back, we'll deal with this."

                Abbey folded her arms. "It's always later, Jed.  You never want to deal with things now."

                Jed stepped toward her and slid his hand to the back of her head.  He stroked her hair softly for a moment, then held her head tightly and leaned in to her.  "I need some time to process this.  It's taking every ounce of my being not to kill Leo McGarry and to not file for divorce right now."  Fury flashed in his eyes.  "You didn't sleep with him, Abbey.  But, it's obvious that you are not with me fully, either.  So pout and carry on all you want, I'm leaving for two days.  I will be back, and I expect you to be here if you want to save our marriage." 

                He dropped his hand and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  Ron was waiting in the hallway for him.  They walked in total cadence together.

                "Are we set?" he asked Ron.

                "Yes, sir."

                "Good.  It won't take them long to realize I'm gone."

                "I know, sir."

                Jed nodded.  "Thank you for this.  I owe you."

                "It's nothing."  

                Ron escorted him to the back door, where Jed ducked into a black sedan.  It sped away immediately upon his entry.

                "Eagle's away," Ron said into his discreet microphone.

                Air Force One was waiting and ready for the President's arrival. There were no crowds awaiting him, as was not beyond the scope of normal on a given day when the President was travelling.  Jed's plan, so far, was going off without a hitch.  Takeoff was smooth and the trip was flawless.

                As Jed disembarked the plane, an agent met him at the base of the stairs.

                "Your request is ready," the agent told his boss.

                "Thank you," Jed said and jumped into the waiting car.

                "Welcome to Hawaii, sir," the agent said as she shut the door and banged on the window to let the driver know it was clear to depart.

TBC


	15. On the Dark Side 15

Title:       On the Dark Side (15/?)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  R (for language)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                Jed dropped his hand and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  Ron was waiting in the hallway for him.  They walked in total cadence together.

                "Are we set?" he asked Ron.

                "Yes, sir."

                "Good.  It won't take them long to realize I'm gone."

                "I know, sir."

                Jed nodded.  "Thank you for this.  I owe you."

                "It's nothing."  

                Ron escorted him to the back door, where Jed ducked into a black sedan.  It sped away immediately upon his entry.

                "Eagle's away," Ron said into his discreet microphone.

                Air Force One was waiting and ready for the President's arrival. There were no crowds awaiting him, as was not beyond the scope of normal on a given day when the President was travelling.  Jed's plan, so far, was going off without a hitch.  Takeoff was smooth and the trip was flawless.

                As Jed disembarked the plane, an agent met him at the base of the stairs.

                "Your request is ready," the agent told his boss.

                "Thank you," Jed said and jumped into the waiting car.

                "Welcome to Hawaii, sir," the agent said as she shut the door and banged on the window to let the driver know it was clear to depart.

                "I can't believe this!" Josh shouted in his office.  "How could he just disappear?"

                "Easy, he's the President," Donna replied.  "You were duped, Josh.  Admit it."

                "He lied to me!  This is becoming an annoying habit!  How can I do my job…how can any of us do our job if he lies to us all the time!"

                "He didn't lie to you," Donna defended.

                "I'm sorry.  He didn't?  He said that he would come and talk to me about his schedule and this so-called trip."

                Donna proceeded to go through a stack of papers on her boss' desk as he railed.  "He didn't tell you when."

                "Donna!" Josh squealed.  "Omission is just as much a lie as anything else."

                "Ok, well.  Whatever.  But, still.  What could you do?  This is between him and the First Lady."

                "I agree, Donnatella, but the First Lady is here and the President is gone!  Vanished!  And no one is giving me answers!"

                Donna smirked slightly as she continued her paper push.  "Maybe he decided to take another covert trip to an antique bookstore."

                "Cute, Donna," Josh moaned as he slumped into his chair.  He scanned his eyes around his new office.  Yes, all of his things were now here, but to Josh, this was room was still Leo's.  He couldn't cast off the strong presence that still filled the office.

                Josh tipped back into his chair.  "Leo…what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

                Donna's smirk now switched to a worried frown.  She knew that Josh was worried about his former boss.  She also knew that he was pissed at Leo for keeping such a secret from him.  Of course, how could he tell his deputy that he was having an affair with the First Lady…

                "Have you tried talking to Ron again?" Josh asked his assistant.

                "Yeah, like he's going to tell me anything," Donna answered with a sigh. "I tried the "Deputy Chief of Staff" routine with him.  I gotta tell you, that man doesn't have a sense of humor at all."

                "That's why he's Secret Service.  Besides that routine didn't work when you tried the "Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff routine.  Face it, it's a stupid joke." Josh told her.  

"Like yours are much better," Donna mumbled.  

Josh picked up a pen and started tapping it furiously on his desk.  He was unable to contain his agitation any more. "This is crazy!  All I want to know is where is the President and when he's coming back!" 

                "He'll be back in two days," came the soft voice of Abbey Bartlet.

                "Ma'am!" Donna exclaimed as saw the First Lady.

                "How do you know?" Josh questioned.

                Abbey hovered at the doorway, not sure if she should enter.  "He told me earlier today…when we talked."

                "You knew he was leaving?" 

                Abbey nodded.  "He told me he was leaving.  He said he'd be back in two days."

                Josh shook his head, showing his confusion.  "When he told me to clear his schedule, I was certain that it was to have time to spend with you—to work things out."

                Abbey cast her eyes downward.  "No.  He didn't want that.  He said he'd deal with all that when he got back."

                An awkward silence filled the room.  Donna looked at her boss and the woman she had admired for over five years now. 

                "Ma'am," she asked her quietly.  "How are you doing?"

                Abbey's lips turned upward slightly, trembling.  She glanced upward toward Donna and shrugged her shoulders.  Donna was the first person to ask her how she was.  Abbey wasn't surprised at this, as Donna always had a way of finding the right way to say the right thing at the right time.  

                "Did he tell you where he was going?" Josh pressed.

                Abbey shook her head.  "He told me he'd be back in two days.  That's all he told me."

                Josh's hands flew up in the air in desperation and frustration.

                "I know where he went," Abbey continued quietly.

                Josh stopped short with his arm flailing.  "How do you know?"

                "Because I know my husband," she said with as much strength and dignity as she could, but both Josh and Donna could hear the raw emotion in her voice.  It was laced with sadness, guilt and maybe even a little bit of fear.

                "Ma'am?" Donna said, urging gently for her to continue.

                Abbey looked at Josh and Donna and sighed deeply.  "He went to Hawaii."

                The other two looked at each other.  

                "Hawaii?" Josh echoed.  "Why on earth…"

                "Leo's there," Donna announced, now looking back to Abbey.  Abbey's eyes now showed genuine fear.

                "Yes," the First Lady replied.  "I'm sure he went there."

                "But…why?" Josh wondered aloud.  "Why would he want to…"

                "I'm not sure of that," Abbey answered.  "But, I do know that he was very angry when he left here."

                Donna's eyes widened at this confession.  "Are you saying you think that he went after Leo?"

                "I don't know," Abbey admitted, her voice breaking.  "He was so angry…so angry…"

                Josh sat back down in his chair.  "We can't get Ron to tell us anything, Abbey."

                Abbey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away any stray tears before they got out of control.  "And you won't.  If Ron is helping him with this, you won't here a thing."

                "The President and Leo have been friends for years, ma'am," Donna said. "You don't think that he's capable of doing anything…" Donna's voice trailed off as her mind considered the question.

                Abbey looked downward again for a split second, then faced the two people before her.  "Well, did either of you think I was capable of doing what I did?"

                No one answered that question.

                The car with the President screeched to a halt outside a remote hotel.  An agent was ready and waiting as the car stopped to open the door.  Before the door even opened all the way, Jed stepped out of the car.

                "Is he here?" he asked the agent.

                "Yes, sir," the agent replied as he led his boss inside the hotel.

                "Where did you find him?" the President followed his agent's lead.

                "He was at his hotel, in the lounge."

                Jed stopped for a moment.  "He was in the bar?"

                "Yes, sir," the agent answered.

                Jed rubbed his forehead and then motioned with his hand that he was ready to continue walking.  After taking a few steps in silence, Jed continued.  "Was he drinking?"

                "He had a drink in front of him, sir, but apparently did not have any."

                "Fine," Jed said.  "Does he know what's going on?"

                "No, sir.  When the agents came to get him, he was simply told that it was for his own protection.  We got his items from him room and placed them here.  He's in his room right now."

                Jed nodded.  After going through seemingly countless back doors and hallways, the agent and the President arrived at room number 713.

                "Here's his room, sir," the agent said quietly.  "We have a pass key and he has been instructed to stay in his room until he is told otherwise."

                "Thank you, son," Jed told the young agent.  "If you could do me a favor and contact Ron Butterfield.  Tell him I'll need to talk to him soon."

                "Of course, Mr. President."

                "Now, I must ask you that whatever you hear in this room, do not come in until I tell you to.  Do you understand me?"  Jed's tone was quiet, but very firm.

                The agent nodded.  "Yes, sir.  My directions were very clear from Agent Butterfield."

                "Excellent.  Now, let me have the pass key."

                Jed held out his hand and the card was slipped into his palm.  He wondered whatever happened to regular old keys.  Technology was a strange thing, he thought to himself.  He stood outside the door, hesitating before going in.  After a few endless seconds, he slid the card into the slot, pulled it downward in one anxious thrust and heard the click of the lock unlatching.  

                In one deft movement, he swung the door open and slammed it.

                Leo, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, immediately stood up, surprised that anyone had entered the room.  His surprise was compounded by whom was standing in front of the door.

                "Sir!" he exclaimed, his voice breathless.

                Any doubt that Jed may have had about this quickly vanished as he saw Leo there. Jed flied toward Leo as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the closest wall he could find.  

"Sir?!  Sir!  You son of a bitch! How dare you call me, sir!  You fucking hypocrite!  You Judas!"  He exerted more force against Leo as he held him against the wall.  

                Leo's eyes were huge.  He had never seen this type of rage from Jed Bartlet.  He was surprised at his strength.

                "It wasn't enough for you to love her!  You had to make her want you!"  Jed shook his best friend violently.  

                "Jed…" Leo gasped.

                "You fucking bastard!  You were my best friend!  She came to you!  She kissed you!!  Are you happy now?" he demanded.

                "No!" Leo managed to yell out.

                "Of course not!" Jed railed.  "You won't be happy until you have her in your bed."  Jed's eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into an eerie smile.  "Isn't that right, Leo?  You want her.  You can almost see her as you're screwing her, can't you?  You've been dreaming about it for years."

                Leo started to fight back now, taking his hands and trying to push Jed off of him.  "Let me go, Jed.  Now!  Stop this!"

Jed resisted and took his right hand and placed it around the front of Leo's neck. "Well, let me tell you something, McGarry.  You are not going to lay one finger on her ever again!  Do you hear me?  YOU ARE FINISHED!"

The volume of Jed's own voice caused him to snap back into reality. He realized that he was hurting his friend, that the rage and jealousy had taken over.  His hand dropped from Leo's neck and he took a few, quick, nervous steps away from him.  Literally shaken by the emotion raging inside him, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

                Leo stood against the wall, his hand at his own throat, also trying to regain his composure.  He saw his friend on the floor.  He had never seen Jed like this.  It was frightening, but understandable.

                The surprises didn't stop there, though.  Leo then saw Jed stay on the floor, pull his legs up in front of him and start to sob like a child.

                Leo stayed motionless against the wall, the shock of it all holding him there, almost against his will.  Finally, after witnessing this breakdown, he went over to his friend and knelt down.  Knowing he was probably taking his life into his own hands, he put a hand on his shoulder.

                "Leo…" Jed said through his tears.  "How could you do this?  How could this happen?"

                Leo didn't answer—mostly because there wasn't an appropriate answer to give.  Not a single one.

                Jed tried to take a deep breath.  "For a moment there, I wanted to…"

                "Kill me?" Leo finished his thought.

                Jed could only nod.

                "Well, that's fine.  I planned on taking care of that myself, until your thugs arrived," Leo said with an ironic smirk.

                Jed looked over to Leo now.  "What?"

                "You heard me.  I planned to drink myself into oblivion.  Then, the damn secret service agents showed up at the bar and led me away."

                Both men sat on the floor rather than the seemingly obvious notion of getting up.

                "Oh…well…I guess I'm glad I had them come get you," Jed said through a long exhale.

                "Why, so you could take care of me yourself?"

                Jed made no reply.  "I don't know."

                "Yeah, me neither," Leo said, now standing up and offering a hand to help Jed up.  "I can't sit on the floor, and you know it's horrible for your back."

                Jed looked at Leo quizzically and gave him his hand.  "Here I am, about to throttle you into next week, and you're concerned about my back.  What a strange pair we are."

                Leo pulled Jed up and then took a seat in one of the chairs.  "Yeah."  He said nothing for a bit.  "Jed, I can't even begin to…"

                "So, don't," Jed said bitterly.

                "Yeah, ok," Leo answered.  Then, a thought crossed his mind.  "Where's Abbey?"

                Jed stared at Leo with disbelief.  "You'd love to know that, wouldn't you?"

                "Jed…please.  This must be horrible for her, too."

                "She brought this on herself," Jed muttered.

                "This is not her fault!" Leo exclaimed.

                "Oh, bullshit!  Stop defending her, Leo!  She kissed YOU.  She did this!  Why do you keep defending her!?"

                "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Leo shouted, then took a breath. "That's what people who love do, Jed."

                "Don't you dare talk to me about love—especially when it comes to my wife!"

                Leo sighed.  "What I meant was, you're mad.  Fine.  You're more than entitled.  But, if you love her…you need to be with her.  Did you bring her with you?"

                "No," Jed answered, his tone clipped.  "I left her in Washington.  I told her I'd be back and that we'd settle our differences."

                "Don't give up on her, Jed,"

                "Why not?" Jed said.  "You'd get what you want…she'd get what she wants."

                "She doesn't want me," Leo chuckled.

                "Oh really?" Jed challenged.

                "Really."

                "She kissed you!  She must want something…"

                "I can't explain that, Jed.  I really can't.  I was floored.  But, I know this.  If she didn't love you and wanted me, don't you think she'd be down here in Hawaii with me, instead of you?"

                Jed growled and waved his hand.  "Aw Hell, I don't know what to think."

                "Don't think…feel.  Feel angry.  Feel hurt…Hell, feel whatever you want…but love her…and don't give up on her!" Leo demanded.

                "Why should I take advice from you?  Why should I trust you?" Jed asked.

                Leo was silent.  "Faith?"

                "I'm not sure I have a lot of that to go around."

                Leo nodded.  "Again, understandable."

                Jed looked out the window.  "I need to get some air.  Don't go anywhere.  We're not finished."

                Leo looked at his friend.  "You still thinking of killing me?"

                Jed shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe."

                Leo nodded again.  "Well, I gotta give you credit.  You came down here to do it yourself.  Most Presidents would have someone do it for them."  

                Jed tried not to smile at this.  "Call me a hands-on kind of guy.  I'll be back."  Jed left Leo in the room.

                Leo sat around for a while, thinking of what to do next.  Then, an idea came to him.  He took out his cell phone and dialed.

                "Hello?" Abbey's tired voice answered.

                "Thank God, you're home," Leo exhaled with relief.

                Abbey almost dropped the phone.  "Leo!  Where are you?  Have you seen…"

                "Yes," Leo interrupted.  "He's here…"

                "Is he ok?" she asked anxiously.

                "I'm not sure.  Listen, do you want to save your marriage?"

                "Leo…"

                "Answer me!"

                "Yes," she replied honestly.

                "Then you need to listen to me very carefully…You need to come to Hawaii…"

TBC


	16. On the Dark Side 16

Title:       On the Dark Side (16/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  R (for language)**

Pairing:                Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:                Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

                Jed looked out the window.  "I need to get some air.  Don't go anywhere.  We're not finished."

                Leo looked at his friend.  "You still thinking of killing me?"

                Jed shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe."

                Leo nodded again.  "Well, I gotta give you credit.  You came down here to do it yourself.  Most Presidents would have someone do it for them."  

                Jed tried not to smile at this.  "Call me a hands-on kind of guy.  I'll be back."  Jed left Leo in the room.

                Leo sat around for a while, thinking of what to do next.  Then, an idea came to him.  He took out his cell phone and dialed.

                "Hello?" Abbey's tired voice answered.

                "Thank God, you're home," Leo exhaled with relief.

                Abbey almost dropped the phone.  "Leo!  Where are you?  Have you seen…"

                "Yes," Leo interrupted.  "He's here…"

                "Is he ok?" she asked anxiously.

                "I'm not sure.  Listen, do you want to save your marriage?"

                "Leo…"

                "Answer me!"

                "Yes," she replied honestly.

                "Then you need to listen to me very carefully…You need to come to Hawaii…"

                "Come down there?" Abbey questioned.  "Jed told me to wait here."

                "Since when do you do what he tells you to do?" Leo challenged.

                "Since I've done enough to ruin my marriage already. Doing this will only compound it," Abbey offered, her voice laced with disbelief at such a proposal.

                "I'm telling you, Abbey.  If you don't come down here and be with him, your marriage will be over.  Period.  End of story."

                Abbey held the receiver to her ear, but said nothing.

                "Abbey?" Leo said.

                "I'm here," she told him.  "Do you have a plan?"

                "A plan?" Leo stalled.  "Well, not exactly."

                "Then why the hell are you telling me to come down there!" she demanded.

                Leo actually growled into the phone in frustration.  "I'll think of something.  All I know is that he needs you."

                "He doesn't want to see me," Abbey responded, her tone changing from disbelief to sad resignation.

                "He does, Abbey.  I know he does.  Please.  Do as I ask."

                Abbey hesitated again.

                "Abbey," Leo pressed her.

                "Ok, ok.  I'll get down there by early morning, if I can.  How can I reach you to let you know I'm there?"

                "Um…call my cell."

                "What will Jed say when he finds out I'm calling you?"

                Leo sighed.  "Ok, see, that's where we need to be very careful, then.  He can't find out."

                "If he does, it's all over," Abbey told him worriedly.

                "Yes, I know," he agreed.

                "You'd better have a good plan.  I can't lose him, Leo.  I just can't."

                "You won't, honey.  I promise."

                The line was silent for a few seconds.

                "Did he hurt you?" Abbey asked.

                Leo smiled at her concern, but his demeanor was serious.  "You should stop worrying so much about me."

                "I worry about you both.  Did he hurt you?  Leo, he was so angry…" she started.

                "Yeah.  He was pretty pissed," Leo confirmed.

                "You haven't answered my question, Leo."

                Leo debated on whether or not to tell her what had transpired between the two men.  "Let's just say that he made it very clear that he's not happy with me right now.  I'm fine, though."

                Abbey paused before continuing, wondering why Leo was being so vague with her.  "Are you telling me everything?"

                "Yeah, Abbey," Leo lied.  "We exchanged some words…mostly him yelling and screaming at me."

                Abbey nodded.  "He blames me for this."

                "He blames me, too," Leo assured her.  Leo took a moment to collect his thoughts, then decided that he had to ask her the question that had been burning in his brain since he left.  "Why did you do it, Abbey?"

                "Kiss you?" she asked in clarification.

                "Yeah.  Why the hell did you do that?"

                "I wish I knew, Leo.  I wish I knew.  It just seemed…I can't say it seemed right at the moment, because I know it wasn't.  I just did it."

                Leo scratched his head.  "You blew me away with that.  I wasn't expecting it at all."

                "Neither was I," Abbey admitted.  

                "I'm so sorry about the picture," Leo apologized.

                "Why are you sorry?  You didn't take it."

                "I know.  And I wanted to kill the sleazy little bastard who did!" Leo replied, starting to get angry again.

                Abbey smiled in spite of herself.  "I know.  I saw.  So did the whole country."

                "Yeah," Leo answered, sounding defeated.

                "I'm sorry, too.  I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  It was just a spur of the moment thing…"

                "I know," Leo replied awkwardly.

                "Where is he?" Abbey asked.  She was worried about her husband—his physical condition, as well as his emotional/psychological well being.

                "Out taking a walk, trying to cool off."

                "Ok."  Abbey checked her watch.  "I'm gonna go get ready to go.  I think that Ron helped Jed get out of here undetected, so I'm going to have to be careful.  I don't want Jed to be tipped off that I'm coming."

                Leo nodded.  "I agree.  He may take off for a variety of reasons.  What are you going to do?"

                "I'm going to have to be creative, I guess.  I'll think of something.  I'll call you when I touch down."

                "Fine.  Be careful, Abbey.  I…" Leo began.  Holy Shit, he thought to himself.  I almost told her I loved her!  What the hell am I doing?  "I don't want anything to happen to you."

                "It won't.  I'll see you soon," Abbey hung up the phone and turned around, scanning her bedroom.  

                "I need help…" she said to herself.  "Who would be willing to help me now?"  She picked up the phone and called her assistant.  "Lily…hi.  Yes, I'm ok…Listen I need a few things, can you help me out?"

                About fifteen minutes after talking with Abbey, the door opened once again.  This time it was not as violent or unexpected.  Jed entered quietly and shut the door normally.

                "Where'd you go?" Leo asked as casually as he could.

                "Just wandered around."

                Leo nodded.  "What were you doing?"

                Jed leaned against one of the walls.  "Wondering," he replied.

                Leo cocked an eyebrow.  "About what?"

                Jed stared around the room, noticing for the first time that the room was pretty plain: no style, no life.  It was the complete antithesis to the environment beyond these walls.  The outdated wallpaper that was peeling ever so slightly at the upper corners of the room gave little hint to the glorious sights only steps away from the building.  "Wondering why the White House is in Washington D.C and not in Hawaii."

                Leo wasn't sure if Jed was trying to be funny.  "Missing Abbey?"

                Jed's eyes fixed on Leo's now, somehow hoping that by looking there he could try to decipher the meaning of that simple, yet potentially loaded question.  "No," he replied hastily.

                "Ok," Leo answered, deciding to try to not get into another argument.

                "I'm sure you are," Jed spat back.

                Now it was Leo's turn to look at the ugly wallpaper.  He knew he had to choose his words very carefully.  "I'm worried about her, yes.  But, what I'm wondering is, if I would miss her as you think I do, why wouldn't you?"

                Jed ignored the question and started to count the number of tacky multicolored flowers on the farthest wall face. After about thirty seconds of this, he thought he'd try averting the question.  "I mean, Hawaii seems a lot nicer than Washington for the President to have his residence, don't you think?"

                Leo knew Jed's strategy, but figured he'd let him play, at least for a while.  "Sure," he agreed, sitting up on his bed and leaning up against the headboard.  "Kind of removed from the rest of the world, though."

                "And the down side to that?" Jed pondered aloud.  So far, there were ninety-seven flowers.  The pattern was starting to bother him now.

                "Good point," Leo concurred.  

                "That's what I love about New Hampshire," Jed said wistfully.  "It's removed."

                "Try the dark ages," Leo mumbled.

                "I heard that," Jed said defensively.

                "You're avoiding my question," Leo said, leaning forward toward Jed.

                "Yeah, you noticed, huh?" Jed sighed.

                Leo nodded. "I noticed, yeah."

                "I don't know her anymore, Leo."

                "What?" Leo asked in surprise.

                "For her to do this….I don't know the woman who would do that."

                Leo decided that it was time to get into this.  Jed, as much as thought he didn't want to discuss this, really needed to have some answers.   "Jed…I don't mean to trivialize this, but it was a kiss.  Nothing more, nothing less."

                "You don't have a fucking clue as to what you are talking about," Jed said bitterly.  "You wouldn't understand a marriage if you had a manual to refer to."

                Leo pursed his lips and nodded.  "Perhaps."  He let that remark sink in for a second, then he continued.  "It was a stupid thing.  I don't know why she did it.  She didn't tell me.  Of course, I didn't take the time to ask her, either, I admit."  Leo took a moment, hoping that his face didn't give his omission away.  "We all do stupid things.  I certainly do.  And, so do you, I'm afraid."

                Jed muttered under his breath, but said nothing else for the time being.

                "Do you love her, Jed?" Leo asked gently.

                Jed took a step away from the wall and sat in an extremely uncomfortable chair next to a makeshift table.  He sighed heavily.  "Of course I do."

                "So what's the problem?" Leo challenged.

                Jed chuckled sardonically.  "Well, the fact that she kissed you seems to be an issue to get around.  The fact that you're in love with her doesn't make it any better."

                "She loves you!" Leo exclaimed, pointing to Jed.  

                "She was unfaithful!" Jed yelled back.

                "Unfaithful?!" Leo marveled.  "How do you figure?"

                "In her thoughts…she was unfaithful to me.  To our marriage."

                Leo rolled his eyes.  "You've never thought of another woman in your life other than Abbey?"

                "Thinking is one thing," Jed said defensively.  "Acting on it is something else.  I could almost get over the fact that she's thinking of you…but by her going to you, seeking you out and acting on her thoughts or feelings…it is a betrayal of our vows."

                "Oh, I see," Leo commented.  "This all goes back to your Catholic upbringing.  It's all so black and white to you, isn't it?"

                "Don't start with me," Jed began.  It was evident from his appearance and voice that he was getting agitated again.

                "This is such bullshit, Jed!"  Leo swung his legs to the side of the bed and rose abruptly "You know that she loves you!  She made a mistake!  She didn't have an affair with me.  She kissed me!  It was a spur of the moment, half-assed, stupid mistake!  Is all you can do with us now is blame and punish?  Where is the forgiveness in all of this religion of yours?  I thought that God is forgiving!  Are you implying that you're better than God is?  It's a good thing you didn't become a priest, because let me tell you, confession with you would be Hell on Earth!"

                Jed stared at Leo blankly as he took this in.  "Are you finished?" he said evenly.

                Leo looked at his hands briefly, noticing that he was fidgeting—probably from nerves.  "Um.  I think so?"  It really was more of a question than an affirmation.

                Jed set his jaw and squirmed in his seat.  "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he said sarcastically.

                "There's nothing stopping you."

                "Yeah, there is," Jed disagreed.

                "Guilt?  A higher meaning of right and wrong?" Leo taunted.  He was pushing his now-maybe-former friend's buttons.  He didn't really care anymore.

                "I happen to care about you," Jed confessed sadly.  "I'm pissed as hell at you, but I care about you."

                Leo sat back down on the bed, the unexpected answer creating the need to catch his balance.  

                "Don't look so shocked.  You know I love you," Jed told his friend.

                For all his indignation and prodding, Leo was deeply touched by this sentiment.  Now, he was the one feeling guilt and shame.  "I don't deserve that."

                Jed shrugged and actually gave a hint of a smile.  "Maybe not.  But, you can't decide whom you love."

                The irony of those words hit Leo in the core of his being.  If he could control that, none of this would have happened.

                "I guess I can't blame you for how you feel," Jed said, also realizing the impact of his statement.  "But, I sure as hell don't have to like it."

                Leo could only nod in response.

                "Damn it," Jed said in frustration.  "My jealousy took over."

                "It's ok," Leo assured him.

                "With you, maybe, but what about my wife?"

                Leo started fidgeting again.  He was hoping that Abbey had found a way to get down to Hawaii by now.

                "You just may get what you want after all," Jed informed Leo.  "She thinks I'm planning on leaving her."

                Leo's eyes widened.  "Did you tell her that?"

                "No, but I said some things…did some things…I'm sure I gave her the impression that I had had enough."

                "Oh," was all Leo could say.

                "You just may get what you want after all, Leo," Jed repeated,  "And, I'll have pushed her right into your arms. And, this time, there will be no one to blame but myself."  He stood back up and walked over to the phone.  "Mind if I use this?"

                Leo looked at Jed incredulously.  "Um, sure.  Go ahead.  Can I ask who you're calling?"

                "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," Jed quipped, but his tone was not amused.

                "I thought we'd gone beyond that," Leo sighed.

                "Don't assume anything," Jed instructed his roommate and dialed the phone.

                Abbey waited in her office nervously.  Lily had just dropped the items off that she requested and she was waiting for her ride to the airport.

                And for one person to show up before her departure.  She had him summoned about ten minutes earlier.

                She heard the obligatory knock on her office door immediately before it swung open.  Agent Ron Butterfield stood in the entryway.

                "You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" he said, announcing his arrival.

                "Yes, Ron.  I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes before I left."

                Ron raised an eyebrow.  "Left?  You're leaving?"

                "Yes," came the short reply from the First Lady.

                "Where are you going?"

                "I don't think I'm going to tell you that," she informed him.

                Ron was floored by this challenge.  "I'm sorry.  Did you just say you weren't going to tell me?"

                "Yes, I did, Ron."

                "And why would you say that?" he countered.  He knew Abbey was into power games sometimes.  But, at this point, he really wasn't interested in playing.  

                "Quite honestly, because I can't trust you."

                "Can't trust me?  All due respect, Ma'am, but what the….what are you talking about?"

                "Anyone who would help my husband 'escape' the White House without informing his staff or his wife—I'm not sure I can trust someone like that at all."

                Ron's eyes narrowed to this tactic.  "Ma'am…" he warned.

                "No, Ron.  I'm serious.  I don't think I can trust you anymore.  You're in cahoots with my husband, who is on a self-destructive tear."

                "Again, pardon me for saying so, Ma'am," Ron replied, "But, it seems to me as though he had at least a small push in the direction of self destruction."

                Abbey didn't take the bait at misdirection and distraction.  "Whatever," she spat back.  "I know where he is, and I'm going there."

                Ron shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mrs. Bartlet.  I have my orders."

                Abbey's eyes flared with anger.  "The only way you are stopping me, Ron, is to order one of your agents to shoot me dead.  Do you understand me?  I am going to be with my husband."

                Ron stood motionless, uncertain of what move to make next.  Each move by both players had been carefully calculated.  They were now at a standstill.

                The musical tone of his cell phone interrupted their game of cat and mouse.

                "Butterfield," he snapped into his phone.

                "Ron," Jed said on the other end.  "I'm glad I caught you."

                Ron took in a deep breath.  The President's timing, as usual, was as reliable as a defective stopwatch.  "I was expecting your call.  Is everything ok, sir?"

                The "sir" gave it all away, of course, but Ron couldn't help that.  

                "Yes.  Everything is fine," Jed answered.  "No one is dead, if that's what you're asking."

                "That's a relief," Ron responded.

                "How are things there?" Jed asked.

                "Well, sir, people are wondering where you went.  As you said, it didn't take long for people to notice your absence."

                "Any leaks to the press?" Jed pressed.

                "Not yet, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

                "Understood," Jed agreed.  "Have you seen Abbey since my departure?"  
                Ron looked into Abbey's eyes, which were still as angry and determined as they were before his phone rang.  "Yes, I've seen her."

                Jed looked at Leo, then turned his back to him and continued quietly.  "How is she?"

                Abbey, uncertain of the conversation at the other end, could only guess that Jed was talking about her.  Her eyes morphed from anger to pleading now.  If Ron gave her up, it would all be over.

                "Please," she mouthed.  "Don't."

                "She's…she's obviously upset at your leaving, sir.  She wishes she was with you."

                "Did she say that?" Jed prompted.

                "Well, she didn't say it to me directly, no," he fibbed.  "But, I think I can say that with a certain degree of accuracy."

                "Ok," Jed said.  "Can you tell her…" he trailed off for a moment.

                "Tell her?" Ron asked.

                "Never mind.  I'll tell her when I get home.  I wanted you to tell her that I love her, but that would sound silly coming from you."

                Ron closed his eyes.  "Yes, sir.  Are you going to stay there through tomorrow?"

                "Yeah, that's the plan.  I still have some things to settle here.  I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

                "Yes, sir.  Thank you."  Ron hung up the phone.

                "Thank you," Abbey said immediately afterward.  "Thank you for not ratting me out."

                "I really don't want to be in the middle of a family issue," Ron protested.

                "You should have thought of that before agreeing to help my husband."

                Ron knew she was right, but he had a hard time saying no to his boss.

                "Now, I'm asking you.  Will you help me get to him?" she asked the chief agent.

                Ron crossed his arms and grinned.  "What about not trusting me?"

                Abbey returned his grin.  "What choice do I have?" She paused, then finished with.  "Will you help me, Ron?"

                "What choice do I have?" he echoed.  "I can't shoot you," he said with a sigh, but couldn't contain his amusement or appreciation for Abbey's persistence.  "How can I help you, ma'am?"

TBC


	17. On the Dark Side 17

Title:       On the Dark Side (17/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  R (for language)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Early the next morning, an aching back and a dull headache awakened Jed.  The last thing he remembered was polishing off a pizza and trying to find something on the television other than the news.  

                Only when he rolled over did he realize he was in the bed.  That was interesting to Jed because he was last in one of the chairs.

                "Dear God," he groaned.  "Where the hell am I?"

                "Still in Hawaii, sir," Leo said, sitting up next to him.

                "How did I get here?"

                Leo looked at Jed with concern.  "You don't remember how you got to Hawaii?"  Maybe the stress was starting to get to the President, he thought to himself.

                Jed sat up slowly now and rolled his eyes.  "No, dumb ass.  How did I get into the bed?  I was in the chair."

                Leo scowled at being called a dumb ass, but decided to let it slide. "Oh, you dozed off in the chair after glutting yourself full of pizza.  I moved you to the bed.  There was plenty of room for the both of us."               

                "So, you couldn't get Abbey into bed with you…and you just had to have a Bartlet, huh?"

                Leo shook his head.  "Is that supposed to be funny?"

                "I don't know.  Did you think it was?"

                "Not particularly."

                "Well, then it wasn't."

                Leo let a beat slip by before proceeding. "Are you going to let this go at any point in the near future?" Leo asked.

                "I wouldn't count on it," Jed returned.  He tried to focus his eyes.  "What the hell time is it?  There isn't even a damn clock in this dump.  I gotta tell you Leo, your room sucks."

                "Your thugs brought me here, remember?  I was in a nice place until they grabbed me and brought me to this hellhole."

                Jed stretched his arms in front of him, trying to loosen the knot in his back. "I'll have to remind them the next time I take a hostage to lock him up somewhere decent."

                "Thank you.  I'm sure your next target will be very grateful."

                Quiet descended between the two for a short time.  Then, Leo stood up and headed for the bathroom.  "I hate to be a bother," he began lightly, "but do you think I could leave my room today for a little bit?  I'd like to take a walk."

                "You're free to do whatever you want," Jed said through a yawn.

                "Oh," Leo replied awkwardly.  "Ok."

                "I've decided not to kill you."  Jed's attempt at humor was half-hearted.  "I also know that there's nothing I can do to change the situation.  So, it's time for me to let go and stop harassing you."

                Leo just looked at Jed.  "Where does this leave us?"

                "I don't know," Jed told him.  "I go back to Washington.  You stay here for your vacation—or what's left of it now.  We give it some time and distance, which I know is what you wanted to do in the first place."

                "Mmm…Well, that sounds good."

                "I'm sorry for doing this.  I don't know what I was thinking."

                "You were pissed."

                "Yeah," Jed agreed.  "Went off half-cocked."

                Leo shrugged one shoulder.  "It happens.  You had good reason."

                Jed nodded and stood up. "So, I'm going to head home.  I hope you can enjoy the rest of your time here."

                "You're going home now?" Leo asked nervously.

                "Might as well."

                "You should stay," Leo offered casually.

                "Why?"

                "When are you going to get a chance to be in Hawaii again?" Leo proposed, desperate to find a legitimate excuse to keep him in state.

                "I don't know.  But, I feel like I should go home."

                Leo tried to scramble up an idea in his head about how to stall.  His cell phone rang, interrupting any hope of a flash of inspiration.

                "Hello?"

                "Hey, it's me," Abbey said quietly.

                "Hey, Mal," Leo said, looking at Jed and then turning around.

                "Mal?  What the hell?" Abbey started.

                "Is that Mallory?" Jed asked.

                "How are you, sweetheart?" Leo continued talking, as though the woman on the other end was his daughter.

                Finally, it dawned on Abbey. "Is he there?"

                "Yes."

                "Oh…well, I've landed and we're on our way over."

                "We?  Who's we?"

                "Ron and I."

                Leo raised his eyebrows.  "Oh, really?"

                "Yes.  I persuaded him to help me."

                "Oh, I'm sure you did," Leo whispered. A few stray and inappropriate thoughts flashed though his brain.  He managed to keep his mouth shut, though.

                "How is he?" Abbey asked.

                "Yes, I know all about Uncle Jed…and you have to promise not to tell anyone, but he's here with me."

                "Tell Mal I said hello," Jed called over.

                "Uncle Jed says hello," Leo told Abbey, keeping up the charade.  "He's talking about leaving today and going back to Washington."

                "WHAT?!" Abbey exclaimed.

                "I told him he was crazy."

                "Tell him he can't go!" Abbey begged.

                Leo looked to Jed.  "Um, Mallory says you should stay," he lied.  

                Jed shook his head. "I should get back."

                "What's one more day?" Leo asked.

                "I don't know.  I just took off.  I didn't tell anyone.  I should get back."

                "He won't listen to me," Leo declared into the phone.

                "We're at the airport, still on the plane. It's at the gate.  How can we stall him until I get there?"

                "You're gonna need someone more persuasive than me."

                Abbey looked around the plane and saw Ron sitting there.  "I know…stay in that room for at least another five minutes."

                "I don't think we're going anywhere that soon."

                "Fine.  Ok, thanks."  She hung up the phone.  She turned to Ron.  "Thank you for doing this."

                He looked at her.  "I didn't have a choice.  Someone has to keep an eye on you.  You had to take a regular flight."

                "I didn't have a choice, either!  It was the first flight I could get!" she replied in a harsh whisper.  "Do you think I like dressing up like this?"

                Ron's eyes glanced up and down.  The First Lady was wearing a disguise—wig, sunglasses, hat.  She actually looked quite stunning, but that didn't matter much to him.  

"And why did you have our tickets printed as Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Abbey questioned.

"It was the only way to be unobtrusive.  I had the identifications available, so I thought I'd use them.  We could be close together and it not look odd or out of place."

Abbey looked confused.  "Why did you have them available?"

                Ron sighed.  "Does it matter?"

                "No," Abbey said.  "You need to call Leo's room."

                "Me?  Why?" 

                "Jed is wanting to leave for Washington this morning."

                "Oh, good God," Ron moaned.

                "I need you to think of something to keep him there."

                "How did I get myself into this?" Ron asked rhetorically.

                "Please, Ron…"

                As they exited the plane, Ron sighed heavily and took out his cell phone.  He dialed the number that he had committed to memory from his agent.  

                The room phone rang.  Leo had excused himself to the bathroom immediately after finishing Abbey's call, so Jed answered the phone.

                "Hello?" he said.

                "Sir, am I disturbing you?"

                "Ron.  Hey.  No.  I was just trying to plan my trip back to D.C."

                "Weren't you leaving tomorrow morning, sir?" Ron asked innocently.

                "Yeah, but I decided to leave today."

                "Well, then, I'm glad I caught you, sir.  There's a little bit of a situation and you're going to be needed on a secure call shortly."

                "Oh, God.  What is it now?"

                Ron hurried Abbey through the terminal and into a waiting car as he talked.  "I'm not certain, sir.  But I know that Admiral Fitzwallace asked me to contact you.  I had made him and Ms. McNally aware of your location not long after you left, just in case there was a problem."

                "Ok.  And he needs to speak with me now?  Can't they just talk to me on Air Force One?"

                "They said time was critical.  They plan on placing the call to you within the hour.  The agents down there are fixing up a room nearby for a secure line."

                Jed shook his head.  "Alright, fine."

                Ron and Abbey's car sped off and toward the hotel.  "Thank you, sir.  One of my men will come get you when the call is set up."

                "Thank you, Ron."  Jed hung up the phone and groaned audibly.

                "Who was that?" Leo asked as he re-entered the room.

                "Ron.  Apparently, there's a situation and Fitz is going to call me down here."

                "Wonderful," Leo said, silently sighing in relief.  "Did he say what the situation was?"

                "No.  Just that time was critical."

                "Yeah, but when isn't it?" Leo cracked.

                "True.  Too bad you're not my COS any more.  Could use your help."

                "Yeah," Leo said sadly.  "I'm sure you'll do just fine.  I'm sure they'll have Josh on the line, too."

                Jed nodded.  "Why don't we get some breakfast?  You feel like eating?"

                "I could go for some coffee."

                "Fine.  I'll call room service."  Jed picked up the phone and started to place the order.

                About 30 minutes later, the car arrived at the hotel and Abbey was whisked into her own room.

                "Wait here," Ron instructed her sternly.  "Don't get any ideas that you're gonna do this on your own."

                Abbey wanted to protest, but thought better of it. 

                "We'll bring him here, understand?"

                "Yes.  Thank you again, Ron."

                Ron held his hand up.  "Don't thank me."  He walked out of the room.  He spoke briefly to one of the agents, who took off toward the President's room.

                The agent knocked on the door.  "Mr. President?"

                "Yeah," Jed called out, taking a sip of the coffee from breakfast.

                "Your call is ready."

                Jed swallowed his coffee. "Ok, let me finish up my breakfast.  I'll be there in two minutes."

                The agent waited for the President outside the door.  When the door opened, the agent got into position and escorted the President down the hall.

                "You got the secure line?" Jed asked.

                "Yes, sir," replied the agent.  

                "Ok," he said.

                The agent opened the door and allowed the commander in chief to enter.  He shut the door quietly behind him.

                Jed first noticed that the phone wasn't even off the hook and waiting for him…he thought that was very odd.

                Then he noticed a light haired woman in jacket, with her back to him, waiting there.

                "What the hell is this?!" Jed exclaimed.  "I'm sorry, but I think I'm in the wrong room."

                Abbey turned around to face her husband.  "No, Jed.  You're not."

                Recognizing her first by voice, Jed's eyes grew incredulous.  "Abigail?"

                Abbey then realized that she still had on her disguise.  She took off the wig and sunglasses.  "Yes, Jed.  It's me."

                "What are you doing here?" 

                "I've come to save our marriage, Jed."

TBC


	18. On the Dark Side 18

Title: On the Dark Side (18/?)  
Author: Marie Rossiter  
Rating: Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at   
last!!)  
Pairing: Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: Specific General through season three  
Disclaimers: Not mine, never were. Wouldn't be nice if they were?  
Feedback: Yes, I would enjoy it.  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY  
  
   
  
There was a part of Jed that wanted to run to her, sweep her   
up in his arms and throw everything that had happened the past few   
days out the window. However, for some reason, Jed decided to stand   
his ground. Call it stubbornness; call it the need for   
justification. It didn't matter. Jed didn't move a muscle.

  
"I thought I told you to wait in Washington for me to come   
home." His voice showed no indication of the welcome that Abbey was   
hoping for.

  
"Since when do I do what you tell me?" Abbey tried to joke.   
Jed shook his head and chuckled bitterly. "That's right.   
You live by your own rules."

  
Abbey's eyes narrowed. "I can see you're still pissed off.   
I thought that maybe you'd have it out of your system after   
confronting Leo."

  
"Well, consider that assumption wrong," Jed replied.

  
Abbey tossed the remnants of her disguise on the   
table. "Ok. I can see that you're not happy to see me. I thought   
that by coming here, I was taking an active role in getting things   
back on track."

  
"What," Jed started. "You thought that if you came down here   
to see me, that I would forget all about what you did, that I would   
take you into my arms and we'd live happily ever after?"

  
Abbey knew Jed would still be upset, but she didn't expect   
such bitterness. "No, I didn't expect that. I want to fix this,   
Jed. Down here, we can be alone and deal with all of this stuff."

  
"You knew we wouldn't be alone. You knew he'd be here," Jed   
challenged.

  
"He, meaning Leo, right?" Abbey added sarcastically.

  
"Of course I mean Leo! You knew he'd be down here! And, how   
did you know I was here?"

  
"Because I think I know you pretty well, Jed. As soon as I   
knew you were going, I figured that you'd be here."

  
"You didn't answer my other question," Jed said evenly.

  
"Which was?"

  
"You knew he was here…"

  
"I knew he was here, yes, but my coming down here had nothing   
to do with him!" Abbey replied.

  
Jed approached her and stood right in front of her. "So,   
what was it that really brought you down here Abbey?" Jed's voice   
dripped with venom. "Was it the secret hope of running into your not-  
so-secret admirer? Or was it the hope that the two men in your life   
who love you would fight for you? Or, even better, was it the   
ultimate hope that you would somehow manage to have both of us bed   
you and satisfy your wide ranging need for attention!"

  
The force of the slap that came across Jed's face was sudden,   
sharp and painful. Not only did Abbey's hand sting from the contact,   
but also her cheeks, which were just as red as the place on Jed's   
face where she hit him.

  
Husband and wife stood there, both reeling from the hurt   
created between them.

  
"Did I hit close to home, dear?" Jed queried.

  
"Go to hell, Josiah," Abbey spat back

  
"If you think I'm going to back off this one to appease you,   
you can forget it, Abbey. You were wrong! For once in your life,   
can you admit that you were wrong!"

  
"I was wrong! Ok? Very Wrong! I shouldn't have done it and   
I'm sorry!" Her tearful admission came out of nowhere. All the   
anguish, guilt and fear reared it's ugly head at that moment.

  
Jed's features softened slightly. "Why, Abbey? Why did you   
do it?"

  
Abbey couldn't look at her husband, so she lowered her   
head. "I don't know."

  
"That's a lie. Why did you do it?"

  
Abbey now raised her eyes to Jed's. "It's not a good   
reason," she warned.

  
"Can there possibly be one?" he asked, amazed.

  
"No. I suppose not," she admitted.

  
Jed was becoming impatient. "So, what's the reason?" 

  
"I care about him, Jed…" she began.

  
"You love him!" Jed yelled at her.

  
"No! At least not the way you think I do. I'm flattered   
that he feels the way he does. I guess I got caught up in it. To   
know he…to know he cares for me like that. That combined with the   
sadness of losing him from our lives. I got swept up in a harlequin   
moment, Jed. I empathize with him, because he can't give love to the   
person he wants to—and I feel that neither can I."

  
Jed turned his back to Abbey. "That's ridiculous. You're   
saying you can't love me?"

  
"Not in the way I want to, no. It's been like this since you   
were elected, Jed."

  
"So, once again it's my fault. You kiss Leo and it's my   
fault. How convenient for you, Abbey."

  
"If you'd let me finish." She waited a second to see if he'd   
interrupt. When it was clear he would remain silent, she   
proceeded. "It's circumstance, not you. Yes, I've blamed you in the   
past, and that was wrong, too. It's our damn jobs…our lifestyle.   
We're hardly together, and when we are, we argue—because we're   
frustrated that we're not together, so we fabricate reasons to fight."

  
Jed looked over his shoulder to his wife. "What, are you a   
psychologist now?" he asked quietly.

  
"No. Just trying to understand this. My God, Jed. I love   
you more than anything. I've carried your children, I've supported   
your career, and I've lied for you. I've even given up my career for   
you. And, no, that doesn't wipe away what I've done. It was selfish   
and immature and I'm sorry. But, I'm not sure that there is anything   
I can do to fix this. I'm not even convinced you want me to try   
anymore."

  
Abbey started for the door, feeling defeated and alone. She   
knew she deserved this treatment, and that she had taken a huge risk   
of being rejected by coming down here. 

  
"Why would you say that?" Jed asked her, causing her to stop   
before opening the door.

  
"When you left me in D.C. I saw an anger…it wasn't even   
anger, it was hostility. Hell, we've been angry at each other more   
times than I can count. But when you grabbed me…"

  
"I'm sorry about that," Jed told her sincerely.

  
"You scared me, Jed. I saw something there that I didn't   
recognize."

  
"Now you know how I felt when I saw you kissing him," Jed   
replied.  
Abbey accepted this, but continued. "I wasn't sure you   
wanted to work things out. I know what you told the press about   
loving me, but I had to find out for myself."

  
"That image," Jed moaned, closing his eyes, the pain of it   
truly evident now. "I can't get it out of my head, Abbey. I see you   
with him…"

  
"Stop," she told him.

  
"I see you with him and it drives me crazy—especially knowing   
that he loves you." His voice was breaking and a tear started to   
fall down his face.

  
"Jed, please," Abbey wasn't sure if she could take much more   
of this. "What can I do? Please, I'll do whatever you want. If you   
really want me to leave, I will."

  
"And go to him?" Jed asked weakly.

  
Abbey wanted to scream at him, to show him her frustration,   
but she held back. "What is it going to take to convince you that I   
love you and want to be with you?"

  
Jed took long, quick strides toward her, grabbed her by the   
hand and forcefully pulled his wife toward him. Grasping her face   
with the other hand, he held her there as he kissed her. It wasn't a   
tender kiss that usually came after one of their tiffs. This was   
demanding, probing and almost daring her to refuse him.

  
Abbey was caught off guard by this, and instinctually tried   
to back away for a moment, but Jed wouldn't have any of that. It   
wasn't that she wanted to reject him; she was merely overwhelmed by   
his intensity. 

  
He held her tightly, almost to the point where it hurt—but   
quite to the contrary, she was experiencing a high from his   
forcefulness. The slight bit of pain made their connection seem more   
real. Abbey's brain tried to register this, but there was little   
room for thinking now—only feeling.

  
Jed's lips moved from hers down to her neck, where he   
continued his onslaught. He was not gentle at all with her as he   
nipped and sucked at her flesh.

  
"Jed…be careful," she managed to get out with the long exhale   
that escaped her lips.

  
His tongue found the crevasse at the base of her neck, and   
Abbey let out a low, vibrating moan. 

  
"Does he do this to you?" he taunted in between   
kisses. "Does he make you feel like this when you kiss him?"

  
"Don't do this," Abbey implored.

  
Jed let go of Abbey's face and arm and moved them to the   
bottom hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head. He   
could see that her nipples were taut and eager to have some attention   
of their own.

  
He ran a rough thumb over the smooth fabric of her bra and   
felt the nipple underneath grow even harder. "Mmm…maybe he does…is   
this reaction for him or me?"

  
"What do you think?" she growled back, now working to remove   
his shirt. 

  
"We shall see," Jed challenged. He continued to play with   
her through her bra, knowing that this usually caused her to become   
rather impatient.

  
"Please…" she moaned.

  
"What?" Jed said, mocking her.

  
She ran her hands up his back, up along his neck and then   
through his hair. She massaged his scalp for a little while, and then   
attempted to push his head downward.

  
He snatched her hand into his and looked her in the eye. "Oh   
no you don't." 

  
Jed's lips descended onto hers again, this time, forcing her   
mouth open. He pushed his tongue to meet hers and tried to reach   
inside as deeply as he could. It was like he was trying to suck the   
breath right out of her.

  
He pulled back long enough to say, "I'm going to make you   
beg, Abigail." This wasn't a challenge. It was a promise. And,   
Abbey knew it. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she   
knew all she could do was hold on and go along for the ride.

  
He pulled her along with him and reached the end of the bed.   
Abbey could feel the bed against the back of her legs, and she   
thought they were going to move onto it. When she went to sit,   
though, Jed kept her upright and held her closer to him. She could   
feel the intense heat from his body, as well as the obvious hardness   
pressing against her thigh.

  
Abbey pulled back, needing to catch some air. The kiss left   
her breathless and her head was spinning. Jed's eyes were almost   
wild—a combination of lust, love, anger and determination. For a   
fleeting second, Abbey was a little frightened.

  
Jed had started to move his hands around to Abbey's back to   
undo the clasp of her bra, but he stopped his hands midway. 

  
"What is it?" Abbey gasped.

  
"Take off your clothes," he instructed, as he sat down on the edge of   
the bed.

  
"Wh..what?"  
"I said, take off your clothes," Jed repeated slowly. He   
licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm going to watch you."

  
For the first time in years, Abbey felt self-conscious. She   
hesitated, unsure of what to do next. 

  
"What's the matter?" he challenged.

  
"I..I just…" Abbey stammered. She couldn't explain what she   
was thinking: confusion, arousal, apprehension."

  
"I want to watch you…see all of you. I want you to watch me   
admire you. I want you to see how the man that truly loves you sees   
you."

  
More comparisons to Leo, Abbey angrily thought. "You know,   
it seems that you're the one who keeps bringing Leo into this, not   
me."

  
Jed's face started to show his displeasure, but Abbey   
straddled Jed's legs and sat down. 

  
"Do you need to me to show who it is I want to be with?" she   
whispered into his ear.

  
Jed could feel his hardness straining through his pants. He   
lifted his hips, so he could push himself against her even more.   
Yet, he still tried to maintain his dominance. "I'm supposed to make   
you beg, Abigail, not the other way around."

  
"Here's an idea, Jed…how about we both work at making each   
other beg?" she purred.

  
Jed reached behind Abbey again and pulled at the clasp as   
hard as he could. He heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing and   
then the bra was off and in his hand. He smiled mischievously and   
tossed it aside.

  
"That is an idea…" Jed murmured, reaching up to touch Abbey's   
breasts.

  
This time, though, Abbey grabbed Jed's hands. "Seems like   
you want this rough…am I right?"

  
Jed swallowed. "I…I did…But…"

  
"But?" Abbey asked, reaching down between them and starting   
to stroke Jed through his pants.

  
"I want you, Abbey. I want to make love with you. I can't   
do that if I'm angry."

  
Abbey stopped her caresses. "Are you angry?"

  
Jed wanted Abbey to continue, but he had to be honest with   
her. "Sort of, yeah."

  
Abbey nodded. "This won't make things all better," she said   
with a sigh.

  
"I wanted it to," Jed explained.

  
"I know," Abbey replied, touching his face. "We usually try   
to make things better this way."

  
"It usually works," Jed attempted to joke, but it fell flat.   
The couple just looked at each other for a few moments. It   
was an awkward moment, to be sure. They were half-dressed, obviously   
more than half-aroused, yet they were at a standstill.

  
"Abbey," Jed whispered hoarsely. 

  
Abbey wrapped her arms around Jed. He buried his chest into   
her cleavage, not as an act of lust, but an act of release. Tears   
streamed down his face and left S-shaped trails on Abbey's skin.

  
She stroked his hair as her own tears mixed with his. "I'm   
so sorry, baby," she declared. "I'm so, so sorry…"

  
Jed held onto her as he let out his pain.

  
"Is this the end for us, Jed? I need to know. Have I ruined   
everything?"  
  
  



	19. On the Dark Side 19

Title:       On the Dark Side (19/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                When the tears stopped, Jed pulled back and Abbey slid off of his lap.  She bent over and picked up her shirt.  Her bra was useless from Jed ripping it off of her, so she went over to her small travel bag and grabbed one out of there.  She fastened it quickly and put on her shirt.

                "I'm sorry, Abbey," Jed whispered.  

                "You didn't answer my question," Abbey informed him. He hands shook as she zipped up her bag.   "Or, maybe you did, by not saying anything."  

                "I need some time, Abbey.  I just need some time. "

                She swallowed hard at this.  "How much time?"

                "I don't know."

                Abbey nodded. "I understand.  I'm going out for a walk.  I'll be back in a bit.  Will you still be here?"

                Jed nodded now, too.  "Yeah.  I'll be here."

                Abbey left her bag on the table and walked out the door.  As she started down the hallway, a door opened and Leo stepped out of the room.

                Both of them stopped in their tracks.  

                "What are you doing here?  I thought you'd be in with Jed," Leo questioned her.

                She looked at him sadly.  "I was.  He needs some space.  My coming down here was a mistake, Leo."

                Leo blinked.  "I'm sorry, Abbey."  And, contrary to what most people would think at this point, he meant it.

                Abbey nodded.  "Thanks for trying.  I appreciate it."

                Leo didn't say anything; he could only look at her.  He saw her heart breaking, and he wished he could fix it.  But, that wasn't his place.  He knew that.

"See you around, Leo," she said and walked off.

He watched her until she reached the exit at the end of the corridor.

"You knew she was coming down?" came a voice from behind Leo.

Leo turned around and saw Jed.  "Yeah, I did," was his honest reply.

Jed nodded.  "I won't even ask how you knew."

                "Why does it matter?  Or are you going to jump to more conclusions?"

                "No…I've done enough of that," Jed told him.

                Leo frowned.  "What happened?  She's here.  You're here."

                "It's not that simple, Leo. "

                "Nothing worth having is," Leo reminded.  "So, you saw the two of us together.  Did she look like she was at all interested in being with me?"

                Jed stood silently, his eyes still looking down the hallway.

                "I'm leaving, Jed.  I'm sure that pleases you.  I'm going to try to salvage what I have left of my vacation."  Leo studied Jed, and then continued. "So, you told her you need space or whatever.  Go ahead and take it.  But, don't take too long."

                "Why?  Are you going to pick up where I left off?" Jed asked.

                Leo sighed.  "No, sir.  Did you see her when she left?"

                "I saw her, yes," Jed confirmed.

                Leo folded his arms.  "And what did you see?  Or is your jealousy so rampant that you are totally blinded?  She's hurting.  She misses you.  She wants to make things better.  She came all the way down here to try to make it right.  Doesn't that count for anything?"

                Jed still remained silent.  

                "I can see you've made up your mind," Leo said.  "Take care, Jed.  Although I have to say, I can't see you doing as well as I have being all alone.  And, we both know how well that's worked out.  See ya around."

                Leo leaned into his room, picked up his single bag and then shut the door behind him.  He started down the hall.

                "Leo!" Jed called out.

                Leo stopped and turned around.

                "If you were me, what would you say?" he asked.

                "This time, Jed, you don't need a chief of staff or speechwriters.  This one, you're on your own…" Leo gave a short wave and walked out the door.

                Jed just stood in the hallway, frozen in time.  He was so hurt and angry.  But, how hurt and angry would he be if he were without Abbey for the rest of his life?  Someone had to make the first step.  Abbey had tried, but there was a bit of a stumble.  Jed bit his lip as he thought what to do.

                Just then, another door opened and Ron entered the hallway.

                "Ron!" Jed exclaimed.

                Ron stopped in his tracks.  "Hello, sir," he replied, as if nothing were out of the ordinary by his being there.

                "What are you doing here?"

                "Sir, I escorted the First Lady down here."

                "You mean, you were in on this, too?"

                Ron held his breath for a second, "Yes, sir."

                "You were supposed to be helping me," Jed said.

                "I did help you, sir.  But I'm afraid that the First Lady gave me little choice.  She told me that she was coming down here—and was planning on doing so without any security protection."

                Jed folded his arms.  "Really?"

                Ron nodded, "Yes, sir.  I told her that I wouldn't allow that, and as I'm sure you can imagine, that didn't go over very well.  She said, "You'll have to have one of your men shoot me…But, she was coming down here, no matter what, to be with you."

                Jed started to grin now, "Really?"

                "Yes, sir."

                "Hmm," came the presidential response. "Can you follow me please?"

                Ron followed Jed to his room, as Jed wrote something down on a piece of paper.    When he finished, he handed the paper to his chief security agent.  Ron read it in silence.

                "Can you do that?" Jed questioned.

                "You don't leave us much time, but, yes, we can, I think."

                Jed nodded.  "Thank you.  I know this is a little beyond your job description."

                "I serve at your pleasure, sir."

                "Let's get going.  I'll meet you outside shortly."

                "Thank you, sir."  Ron tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and left.

                Jed soon followed, heading down the corridor and exiting the same way Abbey did.  He walked along the path, which led to the beach.  He saw an agent at the end of the path, so he knew he was heading in the right direction.  He nodded at his own agent, and then to the one he passed at the end of the path.

                He saw her standing on the beach.  The breeze was strong, and Abbey's hair blew all over.  A few times, she tried to control it with a hand, but she eventually gave up.  Jed watched her pick up some rocks and throw some rocks into the ocean, and kick some sand around.  

                He walked up to her slowly, not wanting to disturb this scene.  She was beautiful and for this moment, all was so peaceful.  Jed knew, though, that she was hurting—that was the only thing wrong with this picture.

                When he reached her side, he quietly said, "Abbey?"

                His presence startled her, and she jumped slightly.  "Jed!  I didn't even hear you."

                "I know.  I'm sorry.  The ocean has a way of overpowering any and all sounds. Totally mesmerizing."

                "Yes," Abbey agreed.

                The couple stood, taking in the sounds of nature around them.  Neither of them knew how to begin to say what they wanted to each other.  Jed knew he had to start.

                "I came to tell you that we're leaving."

                Abbey looked at him.  "We are?"

                "Yeah.  I know you just got here, but I need to get back and I'd like you to come with me."

                "You would?"

                Jed nodded.  "Yeah, well…we have some things to work out."

                Abbey turned back to look at the ocean.  She was unsure of what that meant.  "Ok.  I'll get my stuff."

                "No need.  The agents have our stuff waiting for us in the car."

                "Oh.  All right."

                Jed turned and started back up the beach.  Abbey followed, confused and still hurt.  This didn't sound good.  She guess that it was over, and that the details would be worked out either on the way back to D.C or as soon as they reached the White House.

                The First Couple followed their agents to the waiting car. The President and the First Lady entered the car and it took off.  

                Abbey waited for Jed to say something.  He usually had a hard time with silence.  It was inevitable that he'd break the tense quiet by reciting some trivial fact or piece of commentary.

                But, nothing came.  He had nothing to say to her.

                Abbey had to close her eyes to hold back the tears.  She had ruined her marriage.  The hum of the car and the fatigue that was inevitable from everything that had transpired caused her to doze off into an uneasy sleep.  She knew this wasn't a bad dream, but she still had a secret hope that when she woke up, this would all be over.

                Jed just watched her, and decided to remain quiet.  

TBC


	20. On the Dark Side 20

Title:       On the Dark Side (20/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Somewhere in her subconscious, Abbey felt the car stop. The sound of a door opening and closing brought her back to full consciousness.  She willed her eyes open, but the broken sleep was still thick and blurred her vision.  She blinked a couple of times, looked around in the car, and then once more outside.

                "Jed?" she said, her eyes now focusing.  She saw everything clearly, including the fact that Jed was not in the car with her.

                "Jed?" she repeated, her voice starting to show anxiety.

                The car door opened.  Ron stood outside and offered a hand to help her out of the car.

                "Mrs. Bartlet, ma'am."

                Abbey took his hand and stepped out of the car.  "Ron, where is my husband?"  She kept glancing around, trying to find him.

                "He had something to take care of.  He asked me to give this to you, and to make sure that you were comfortable while you waited."  He held out a piece of paper, which Abbey held onto, but did not look at.

                Abbey quickly realized that they weren't at the airport.  "Ron?  Where's the plane?  What is going on?"

                "I told you, ma'am.  The President had something to take care of.  He'll be back.  Follow us please."

                Abbey followed the entourage through a nondescript back door, which led to the kitchen.  They made their way through the kitchen and into a service elevator.  Abbey was used to back ways and hiding out.  Jed did it more often than she did, but she had enough experience to decide she didn't care for it much.

                "Ron…is he ok?  I mean, he just took off."

                "Seems like he's been doing that quite a bit lately," Ron said cryptically.

                Abbey made no response.  The elevator pinged and the doors opened.  Agents lined the hallways.  The floor was obviously secure.  The agents walked briskly out of the elevator, practically taking Abbey with them through their momentum.

                "Guys…what the hell is going on?"

                None of them spoke.  She followed them, but was having a hard time keeping up with their pace.  The group reached a door.  Abbey could tell at this point that they were in a hotel, but there was no number on the door.  

                "What is this, the broom closet?" Abbey joked, mostly from nerves.

                Ron used the keycard to open the door, he stepped inside first, and then when he gave the all clear, the agents escorted the First Lady inside.

                The entryway opened up into an atrium, which led to a seating area.  The far wall had a large picture window and contained French doors that led out to an enclosed balcony.  The ocean was a living picture that could be seen through the glass.

                "Oh…oh my…" Abbey breathed.

                All of the agents but Ron left the room.

                "Ron?"

                "Yes, ma'am?"

                "Where is Jed?"

                Ron shrugged.  "Maybe you should read what I gave you.   If you need anything, you know where we'll be."  Ron nodded and then stepped outside.

                Abbey couldn't believe her eyes.  Maybe she was really still back in the car and dreaming. But, this sure felt real to her.  

                Finally, she remembered the note.  She ripped it open and read it:

                                Abbey,

Remembering your penchant for Charles Dickens—be prepared to be visited by three people this evening. Be assured, they will not be ghosts.  Do not be afraid.  Signed, Jed

                Abbey reread the note a few times.  Dickens was one of her favorite authors.  Apparently, Jed was taking his cue from him. Being compared to Ebenezer Scrooge was not appealing, but Abbey's curiosity was most definitely piqued.

                Before she could catch her breath and absorb her surroundings, there was a knock at the door.

                "Yes?" she called out.

                Ron peeked back in.  "Ma'am.  You have a visitor…"

                "Um, all right."  That didn't take long.  "Who is it?"

                "Someone from the hotel, ma'am," Ron replied.

                "All right," Abbey said.  

                Ron held open the door and a beautiful Polynesian woman entered the room.  She carried a number of garment bags and other items.

                "Aloha, Mrs. Bartlet," she said amicably.  "Welcome to Hawaii.  It is a great pleasure and honor to have you with us."

                "Hello," Abbey replied uneasily.  "And you are?"

                "I am Lani.  My family owns this establishment.  It is my job to make sure that you are comfortable and that you are dressed appropriately for the evening ahead."

                "You know what is going on?" Abbey asked.

                "Have you had a chance to relax?  Get a shower, or better yet a bath in your garden spa tub?"

                Abbey shook her head violently, her confusion taking over.  "I'm…I'm sorry.  I just got here…I don't even know what is happening."

                "Did you not get the note from the President?" Lani asked.

                Abbey nodded and held it up.  "It doesn't say much…"

                "It says enough.  Why don't you go take a hot bath, and then we can pick out a dress for the evening?"

                Abbey stood there, stunned.  "Um, all right…"

                Lani led her through the master bedroom suite and into the bathroom. "Everything you need should be on the tub.  If you need anything else, though, please, let me know."

                "All right," Abbey repeated absently.  She decided not to try to fight or question anymore.  Right about now, she needed at least a bath.  Clean would feel wonderful.

                And wonderful it was.  After soaking in the steaming tub and sea salts, Abbey felt like a new person.  She wrapped herself in the plush robe hanging on the door.  She walked back into the master bedroom, where she saw an assortment of beautiful gowns hanging on a rack.

                "Oh my…" she began. 

                Lani entered the room.  "Mrs. Bartlet, ma'am, I hope it was all right for me to lay out the things here.  I didn't think it was appropriate to try on dresses in the sitting area.

                Abbey chuckled.  "No, I would think not, but you'd be surprised who has walked in on me in the past."

                Lani smiled.  "Yes, ma'am."

                Abbey shook her head.  "Please. Call me Abbey."

                Lani was going to protest, but saw Abbey's sincerity.  "All right…Abbey…now, why don't we get you ready?"

                "You won't tell me what's going on?" Abbey prompted mischievously.

                Lani shook her head vehemently.  "No."

                Abbey smiled and sighed.  "All right."  She started to look through the rack at the wonderful garments.  "How about we try this one on first?" she asked, holding one up.

                After getting dressed and ready, Lani opened the bedroom door that led into the main sitting area.  Abbey emerged wearing a blue and white floral sarong.  The only accessory she wore was a fresh-flower lei that draped perfectly around her neck and over her cleavage.  There had been many dresses and gowns there, but this seemed appropriate, if not predictable.  Still, she felt beautiful, and it certainly wasn't something she'd wear as First Lady.

                There was another knock on the door.  This time, Abbey rushed over to answer it, now caught up in the building excitement.

                Ron stood there and tried not to react to how she looked.  "Um…ma'am.  You have another visitor…"

                "Yes, yes…I'm expecting them…please, send them in."  "This is crazy!" Abbey thought.  "I'm expecting a visitor, but I have no idea of who it could be!"

                Ron stepped aside and a group of young women and men entered.  They had trays of food and instruments.

                "What on earth?"

                "We're here to set up for this evening, ma'am.  Is now a bad time?" one of the young gentlemen asked.

                "No…no, not at all," Abbey assured them.  "Please come in."

                As Abbey watched the group assemble, she realized what was going on.  

It was the makings of a traditional luau.  

                Abbey looked at Lani, who smiled at her.

                "I take it that's Visitor #2?" Abbey asked innocently.

                Lani shrugged, feigning innocence.

                "I know, I know," Abbey continued.

                Abbey now started pacing the room.  It wasn't often that she was impatient when waiting for things; that was Jed's job.  But, now her curiosity was practically killing her.

                A short time later, the strain of ukuleles filled the room and a lavish table was being set.  

                "Abbey," Lani said, noticing Abbey's nervousness.  "You are supposed to be relaxing."

                "I know," Abbey replied.   "I'm just waiting for Visitor #3.  I can't wait to see who it is…"

                Abbey didn't hear the door open and close.  Jed walked up behind her.  "You don't have to wait anymore," he said.

                Abbey spun around and saw him there.  Her mouth dropped open.  He was wearing a matching floral shirt with khaki shorts.

                "Aloha ahiahi, Abbey," he continued quietly.

                She simply stared at him.

                "That means, 'good evening', in Hawaiian.  Notice that I didn't call you my little cheese or anything."

                Abbey smiled and nodded.

                Jed extended his hand toward the table.  "Shall we?"

                "Yes," Abbey said, still relatively speechless.

                Jed walked over to the table and held out a chair.  "I know that tradition says that we're supposed to eat on the floor.  But, I figured you didn't want to be worrying about my back."

                "Good plan," Abbey replied quietly.  "I can live with this if you can."

                "We'll deal," Jed agreed.

                Abbey took a seat and Jed slid the chair under her.  She was still in shock and disbelief.  But, she said nothing, afraid of making the moment vanish.

                "You ready for tonight?" Jed asked.  "There's a lot to do…"

TBC


	21. On the Dark Side 21

Title:       On the Dark Side (21/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Dinner was quiet, which did little to settle the minds of both husband and wife.  Jed and Abbey were notorious talkers—words came easily and were usually tossed around like an old, well-used softball.  Neither one of them did particularly well with a silent room.  Yet, both resisted the urge to fill the vacuum with superfluous conversation.  Instead, they enjoyed the delectable food, mystical sounds and glorious view.

                However, there came a time where Abbey thought that if someone didn't say something, she'd simply scream.  She had thought all of this was an attempt to open the lines of communication. So, why wasn't there any communicating going on?

                "Jed?" Abbey said, finally breaking down.

                "Yeah?" 

                "What…what is all this?"

                Jed folded his hands and nodded to the others in the room.  Moments later, they had said their goodbyes and the First Couple were left alone.

                "Jed?" Abbey repeated.

                "Yeah?" he repeated as well.

                "You haven't said a word since we sat down to eat."

                "I know.  You've told me in the past that sometimes I say things to just fill empty space.  I didn't want to do that tonight."

                Abbey contained a smile, "I see."

                Jed tossed his napkin onto his plate.  "No.  That isn't true."

                Surprise was evident on Abbey's face.  "It isn't?"

                "No…I just…I just didn't know what to say."

                "Oh," Abbey responded, disappointed.  Maybe there wasn't anything left to say, she thought to herself.   "Well, we figured out before that sex wasn't going to make this better—maybe this, as lovely as it has been, won't either."  She stood up and prayed that the tightness in her throat wouldn't break loose with a flood of tears before she left.

                "Abbey, wait…" Jed said quietly.  "I didn't know what to say, because I'm not sure there is anything I could say to take away the horrible things I said and did."

                "Well, I feel the same way," Abbey said glumly.  "Jed…I'm sorry…I…"

                Jed held his hand up.  "Don't.  If we start apologizing, we'll never stop."

                "So, we're at a standstill," Abbey observed.

                Jed shook his head and stood up.  "Not necessarily."

                Abbey raised an eyebrow.  "Now what are you saying?"  
                Jed walked up to her.  "Come on.  We have something to do.  Remember when I said there's lots to do?"

                "Yes."

                "Well, let's go then…" He offered his arm, praying that she'd accept.

                This time, neither one of them held back a smile.

                Jed escorted Abbey down to the first floor and outside to the beach.

                "Jed…where are you taking me?"

                "Shh…" he scolded, trying to sound serious.

                "Shh?  What are you talking about, shh?  We're outside."

                "We're in church," Jed replied solemnly.

                "Church?  Jed, have you finally lost it all together?  This is the beach!"

                "Abigail Bartlet, look around you.  If you can't call this paradise God's work---God's home…then I don't know what to tell you."

                Abbey looked around.  The moon, while not full, was large and bright enough to cast a pale, shimmering glow on the water and sand.  Abbey then noticed a man standing there.

                "Jed," she whispered.  "Did you have the area secured?"  
                "Of course…why?"

                "There's a man over there…" she continued nervously.

                "It's alright.  I asked him here."

                Jed led her over to the shoreline, where the man was quietly waiting.

                "Mr. President," the man said, with a smile.

                "Father" Jed answered, extending his hand for a shake. "Thank you so much for coming here, especially at such an awkward time and on such short notice."

                "I assure, you, sir, it is my pleasure."

                "Abbey, this is Father Hammon.  Father, this is my wife, Abbey."

                "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," the priest said.

                Abbey shook his hand.  "Hello, Father," she replied.

                "Are you ready for the ceremony?" Father Hammon asked.

                Before Jed could answer, Abbey held her hand up.  "Wait…ceremony?  What ceremony?"

                "The renewing of the vows," Father answered, confused.  "Sir, is there a problem?" he asked Jed.

                Jed gave a fake smile and a shake of his head.  "No..no problem, Father."

                The priest folded his arms, and smirked. "It is usually customary for both parties to be willing participants in this kind of event…"           

                "Just give us a second, Father."  Jed led Abbey off, a few paces away from the waiting officiant.

                "Jed!" Abbey whispered.  "You planned a wedding ceremony?!"

                "Well…yeah, I guess I did."

                Abbey stumbled for words.  "I…Jed…I don't understand!"

                "I know," Jed replied, his voice sounding oddly like a whine.  "I kept thinking of what I could say to you to make things better.  And, I kept thinking back to our wedding day…the vows we took.  And, then, it dawned on me.  That was it.  That was what I had to say.  I know I've been a jackass, and I know this isn't a lavish ceremony that you deserve.  But, please, Abbey.  I want to make things right.  I want to promise my life to you.  I want to recommit myself to you."

                Abbey's mouth was open, but no sound was uttered.

                "Please.  You're not going to make me look bad in front of a priest are you?" Jed teased.

                "You think I should marry you to save your ass?" Abbey marveled, with a smile.

                Jed stopped to think for a moment.  "Well, there are worse reasons."

                "Well, yeah…but there are better ones, too!"

                "I know," Jed said, starting to feel like a fool for planning such a thing.

                "Like the fact that I love you and want you to know that you are the only man for me…"

                Jed looked at his wife and smiled tenderly.  "Does this mean you're saying yes?"

                "You know, the last time you asked me, you bungled it, too…"

                "I know, but at least this time, I'm in Hawaii…I figured, how badly could I screw it up with such an incredible backdrop?"

                "Good point."

                "I make those every once in a while," Jed bragged.

                "Jed…"

                "Yeah?"

                "The priest…he's waiting," Abbey reminded, pointing over to Father Hammon.

                "Oh, damn!" Jed muttered.

                "Jed!" Abbey reminded once more with an admonishing whisper.  "We're in church, remember?"

                Jed took Abbey by the arm and practically dragged her back over to Father Hammon.  "I apologize for the delay…" Jed paused and cleared his throat.  "And for my language.  We're ready when you are."

                Father nodded.  "All right.  Well, you two have been through this before.  You know the routine.  So, I think this time, you should just say what you feel…make your own promises to one another.  You've been through the better and the worse and all that…now, you need to get down to what's real."

                Abbey leaned over.  "Where'd you find him?"

                Jed leaned into Abbey and whispered in her ear.  "Cut me some slack, I had like an hour to pull this all together…" 

                "Another problem? Father Hammon asked.

                "No, sir!" Jed and Abbey both exclaimed.

                "Well, who would like to go first, then?" Hammon prompted.

                "I'll go first, because Abbey loves having the last word," Jed said with a wicked grin.

                "Very funny," Abbey responded.

                Jed took Abbey's hands into his.  "Well, this is supposed to be one of those times that I have something incredibly witty and charming to say…" he began.

                "Too bad Sam and Toby aren't here," Abbey teased.

                "May I continue?"

                "Go right ahead," Abbey replied.

                "As I was saying, this is supposed to be one of those moments—but all I can say is I've never felt as passionately for anything the way I feel about you.  You make my blood boil—for all the right, and wrong reasons.  You make me think—and yes, I do that even when you think I'm not.  But, most of all, you make me feel, Abbey.  And, that's something, believe it or not, after all of these years, which I'm still getting used to.  I never thought that a person could feel as much as I do when I'm with you.  It's damn exciting.  I promise to make your life as exciting as you make mine—for all the right reasons. I promise to show you that I value you most in my life.  You are my life partner and I need you beside me, Abigail.  I cannot live without you."

                Jed stopped, running out of words to say.  Abbey coughed slightly and squeezed Jed's hand.  

                "Well," Abbey started.  "Perhaps Sam and Toby are being overpaid…"

                Jed smiled.

                "I promise to stand by you, through all the ups and downs you manage to throw my way.  I promise to ride it out and to even to try to enjoy the ride every once in a while, because, if I'm honest, the ride isn't all bad.  I promise to show you that you are the man I love—unconditionally.  How I'll do that…well, I'm working on that one, but I think a good start is to say:  I love you, Josiah Bartlet.  I always have—even when I'm pissed as hell at you.  I adore you.  And, here's a real shocker for you…I need you, too."

                Jed blinked back tears and pulled Abbey closer to him.

                "Um, excuse me?" Father Hammon interrupted.  "I don't believe I gave you permission to kiss the bride."

                "Oh, well…yeah, there is that," Jed admitted, slightly embarrassed.

                "Do you have a ring?" the priest questioned.

                Jed's face turned from embarrassed to panic in a flash.  "A ring!"

                "He has a ring," Abbey insisted.   After considerable effort, she managed to pull off her wedding ring.  "This is the only ring he needs."

                Jed took the ring, sighed and smiled.  "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

                " I like this one," she told him sincerely.

                "Just put the ring on her finger," Father Hammon sighed.

                Jed pushed the ring back onto Abbey's finger.  It settled back in the obvious indentation there—the flesh shaped from the gold ring that made it's home there.  

                "You may now kiss the bride," Father Hammon told them.

                Jed pulled Abbey to him and kissed her tenderly.   It was difficult for him to restrain his desire to kiss her the way she should be kissed:  fully, deeply and intensely.  But, that would have to wait for a little while…

                "Congratulations," Father Hammon said, a faint smile now crossing his lips.  "Although I must say, that was one of the strangest ceremonies I've ever presided over."

                Jed and Abbey grinned.  Jed then laughed, saying, "Well, we're not the most conventional or traditional couple, I'm afraid.  I apologize if we've offended you."

                Shaking his head, the priest put his one hand on each of their shoulders.  "You may be unconventional, sir, but that's not all bad, either.  It's obvious that the love you share is not conventional and that is to be commended.  May God bless you both." 

                "Thank you, Father," the couple said.  Jed offered his arm once again to his wife  and started down the beach.

                "Now what?" Abbey asked, smiling.

                "The wedding night," Jed replied, smiling in return.

TBC


	22. On the Dark Side 22

Title: On the Dark Side (22/27)

Author: Marie Rossiter

Rating: Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at 

last!!)

Pairing: Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers: Not mine, never were. Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback: Yes, I would enjoy it.

                "You know, Abbey, you should wear that when we get back," Jed suggested innocently.

                "Mm hm.  I was going to say the same for you.  Those shorts are something."

                Jed stepped back and held out his hands.  "What?  You don't like them?  I picked them out especially for you.  I prayed that you picked the flowery thing, because I'd look like a schmuck if you work a formal gown and I wore this…"

                Abbey laughed out loud.  "This flowery thing is called a sarong, darling.  And I love the shorts.  I can't remember the last time that I've seen you wear shorts.  Back on the farm, I'm guessing.  It's been a while.  I've forgotten how nice your knees are.  Maybe I should be calling you Sweet Knees."

                "No way.  You are my Sweet Knees."  Jed rubbed his thumb over Abbey's hand.  

                Abbey tightened her hand in his in response. "You know, I find it amusing that we needed a priest to get our dirty laundry aired."

                Jed nodded. "They say confession is good for the soul."

                "True.  Very true."

                The walk continued quite a while, until they reached an outgrowth of volcanic rock.  Jed moved closer, taking Abbey with him.

                "Jed, what are you doing?"

                "Exploring."

                "It's the middle of the night.  You can't possibly think that rock climbing is a good idea.  Rock climbing for you in daylight isn't a good idea."

                "Ye of little faith, my lovely bride.  Come on, live a little."  He pulled Abbey along with him.  "It's not like this is Everest, you know.  It's just a few little rocks."

                Abbey scowled.  "I can just see you slipping and falling and hitting your head on the rocks."

                Jed stopped midstep, "Are you implying that I'm a klutz?"

                "Not at all, sweetie," Abbey replied.

                "Good."

                "I'm telling you that you are a klutz…I don't want you getting hurt."

                Jed sighed loudly.  "I can see where we're going.  Now, don't be such a spoil sport."  He helped her over the rocks, and in the faded light of the moon, he could make out an alcove between two rocks.  "Come on."

                "Where are we going?" Abbey whispered.  She had no idea why he was doing something like this.  It was totally out of character for him.  

                Jed managed to get them to the alcove—open enough to just barely let the stars and moon peek in, close enough to the ocean to hear it's rhythmic motion…

                And out of the way enough to be discreet.

                "Jed…"

                "Will you stop questioning?" he implored.  "We only have a little time."  He pushed Abbey's hair away from her face.  "I didn't want to be right out in the open when I did this.  I want this to be our moment."

                He pulled her to him and kissed her.  Again, fighting his urge to devour her, he rained feather-like kisses on her lips.  He could feel them quiver as he made contact with them.  Easy, he told himself.  Don't rush this.

                Abbey, however, was not so patient.  She deepened the kiss only after a few seconds of Jed's light touch.  There was a sense of urgency in her kiss that showed Jed just how much he's been missed.

                "God…Abbey…I'm trying to be a romantic here, you're not making this at all easy."

                "No, Jed.  I want to make it very hard."  She laughed out loud.  "I mean, very difficult for you."

                "You meant what you said the first time," he corrected her, his voice mocking seriousness, bending in for another kiss.

                Jed's hands wandered downward and started to rub Abbey's back.  He felt that there was no bra underneath her sarong.  That caused his hormones to surge into overdrive.  As he kissed her, his hand continued its journey south…Through the soft, thin fabric of her garment, he felt it...or in this case....

                "Abigiail?!" he exclaimed.  "Where are your panties?"

                Abbey grinned salaciously at her "new" husband.  "I think I forgot them."

                "Forgot!" Jed choked.

                "Ok, I didn't forget," she confessed, nuzzling his neck.  "I wanted to be as traditional as I could with my attire for the evening."

                Jed pulled back and stared at Abbey.  "You know for a fact that Hawaiian women walk around without underwear?"

                Abbey playfully smacked Jed on his bottom.  "I didn't take a survey, if that's what you're asking.  But I got to thinking after my bath, how many women back in Polynesian history wore underwear under these things?"

                "Only you would think about something like that," Jed told her.

                "No, you would have to.  You're just upset that you didn't think of it first."

                Jed embraced his lover.  "Maybe."  He let his hands roam on her bottom.  "You amaze me," he said, his voice low in his throat.  

                Abbey took his lips with hers and pressed herself against him, which caused him to stumble slightly up against the rock wall behind him.

                "You all right?" Abbey asked, worriedly.

                "Better than that," Jed assured her, his hand trailing down to her thigh.

                "If we're going to do this…it probably shouldn't be here," Abbey whispered.

                "You're gonna make me wait, Abbey.  Good God…I can't," he moaned.

                "Waiting is half the fun."  She licked his ear and then whispered.  "Let's go…"

                This time, it was Abbey who led the way, and Jed eagerly followed.  When they arrived back at the room, Jed opened the door for his wife and allowed her to enter first.  

                "I'll be right in," Jed told her.

                She stopped and frowned.  "Are you serious?"

                "I promise, I'll be right there.  Go on in and get comfortable."

                Abbey smiled, nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  "I'll be waiting," she purred and slipped inside.

                Jed turned to face Ron, who was the agent on duty.

                "Ron, I want you to look at my face and see how serious I am."

                Ron looked at his boss and said nothing.

                "Do you see the seriousness?"

                "Yes, sir," he replied.

                "Good.  So, you know I'm serious when I say that if anyone calls within the next six to seven hours, tell them I'm dead."

                "Dead, sir?" Ron asked with a mixture of amusement and amazement.

                "Look at my face, Ron," the president said, pointing at his own face.

                "I know.  You're serious, sir," Ron said wearily.

                "Right.  Good night," Jed said, starting inside.

                "Of course, you don't want me to tell that the national security team, right?"

                Jed stopped and sighed.  "Well, no…but tell them that they only way they can interrupt me is if aliens have landed and are threatening to annihilate the human race…" he trailed off as he noted Ron's bemused expression.  "Ok, well…or something like that.  Good night, Ron."

                "Good night, sir," Ron replied.

                Jed backed into the room and shut the door, putting the deadbolt on, just in case the agents decided to stage a raid as a joke or something.  He turned back around and saw Abbey standing there.  His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her before him.  She was completely naked.  Well, almost…

                "Like my lei?" she asked innocently, standing with her hands behind her back.

                "I'm…I'm sorry.  What did you say?"

                "My lei.  Isn't it beautiful?"

                Jed rubbed his hands together, "That's what I'm hoping to find out.  It's been ages, Abigail."

                 "Josiah Bartlet, I didn't mean that kind of lay.  You know exactly what I mean."

                Jed shook his head.  "No," he said absently.  "I really don't."

                "The flowers!  The flowers, Jed!  I meant the flowers!  You mean to tell me that you didn't notice these?" she asked, holding up the lei around her neck with one hand.

                "You're standing there like that and you expect me to notice some bunch of flowers around your neck?" Jed protested.  "And I'm sure that if I noticed the flowers and not the fact that you were naked, I'd be a dead man right now.  That's a no win situation, Abbey.  How fair is that?"

                Abbey laughed.  "Ok, you have a point."  How about I give the loser his consolation prize."

                Jed eyes lit up as he went to her.  "Great! What do I get?"

                "A lei!"

                "I can't wait," Jed growled, his hands reaching for her.

                Abbey moved her hands out front and put the garland of flowers around his neck.  "There's your lei for this evening."

                "Aw, Abbey…come on.  You're playing with me."

                "Ok, ok.  Since you're special, you get the bonus consolation prize."

                "The bonus prize?" Jed repeated.

                "Mm hmm…" Abbey wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

                She maneuvered Jed into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, essentially shutting out the entire world—at least for a while.  As she continued to kiss him, she started to unbutton his shirt.  With each button undone, she moved her lips lower.

                "Ab…bey," Jed groaned.  "How long has it been?"

                Abbey stood up straight again.  "Why is it, Jed, that you decide to talk at the most inappropriate times?  Especially when you could be doing much better things with your mouth right now?" she asked, exasperated.

                "I'm just wondering…how long has it been since.."

                "We've done it?" she interrupted.

                "Yeah."

                She looked Jed in the eye.  "Do you honestly think I keep track of that?"

                "Well, I…"

                "As of this moment, it's been ten weeks, four days, one hour and fifteen minutes," she answered.    

                Jed hesitated for a second.  "I thought you said you didn't keep track…"

                "Yeah, well…I lied."

                Jed thought for a moment.  "Ten weeks?!" he marveled.

                "It's closer to eleven now," Abbey sighed.

                "Elev…My God, Abigail.  The last time it was that long was when I got shot.  Now, did I get shot sometime recently and forget?"

                "I don't believe so, no," Abbey answered.

                "Then, what the hell happened that is keeping us from having sex!" he demanded.

                "You got re-elected and inaugurated," Abbey stated, keeping a straight face.

                "Oh," Jed replied.  "Damn.  Remind me never to do that again."

                "You've got my word on that," Abbey assured him dryly.  "Now, can you please stop talking so we can have sex?"

                Jed raised an eyebrow.  "That sounds a guy's line."

                "Someone's gotta take the initiative here," she retorted, running her fingers through his hair.

                "I can do that!" he defended.

                "Yeah, and I'm still waiting!" Abbey whined.

                Abbey was shocked when Jed reached down and scooped her up.

                "Jed!  Your back!" she admonished.

                "Don't worry," he said, "The bed's right here.  Just wanted to sweep you off your feet."

                He lowered her slightly, but then dropped her on the bed.  

                "See?" he said.  "I'm taking the initiative."

                "You're all man, babe," Abbey said, holding her hand up for him to take so she could lower him on top of her.

                Jed removed his clothes quickly before accepting the hand.  "I know the shorts were doing a lot for you, but they had to go."

                "I forgive you," she told him, pulling him down with her.

                Jed lips touched her first, as the rest of his body reclined next to her.  He closed his eyes as he kissed her, until Abbey backed away.

                "No, Jed.  Open your eyes.  I want to see you.  I want you to see me," she whispered.

                Jed kept his eyes open as his wife kissed him all over.  It was tougher than he thought it would be, because when Abbey hit certain spots on his body, he felt his eyes trying to travel up to the back of his head.

                "You're beautiful," he murmured as her lips traversed his body.  Jed's breathing started to become irregular as she explored his most sensitive areas.

                "Stop…please," he told her.

                "You really want me to?" Abbey asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

                "No, but you need to, otherwise this will be a one sided evening."

                Abbey understood his meaning and moved up beside him.

                "How do you want to do this?" she whispered.

                "Let me take care of you first," he replied as he started kissing her.  He started at her forehead and slowly crept downward—stopping everywhere from her eyes, cheek, ear, lips, chin and beyond.

                Abbey's voice was reduced to a humming noise from her throat.  Even though she and Jed had been lovers for what seemed like forever, tonight it seemed like he was exploring her for the first time.  Whenever he found a spot that Abbey reacted to, he paid close attention, until she begged him to stop.

                "I told you I'd make you beg," he said with a light, throaty laugh.

                "You win," she acceded, pulling him back up to face level.  "Make love to me, Jed."

                Jed nodded and silently he entered her.  This time, lost in the emotion and sensations running through their bodies, neither one of them could keep their eyes open.

                The ocean was their soundtrack as they moved together in perfect harmony—the product of years of familiarity—something that wasn't taken for granted or boring, but rather deeply appreciated.  Slowly they rolled with the waves, rising and falling to their distant tempo.

                After what seemed like a contrast of only a moment's time and forever, they crashed back to shore together, utterly spent.

                Abbey rested on Jed's chest.  She could feel his breathing start to shift from post erotic high to restful slumber.

                "Abbey," he managed to say before he slipped into sleep.

                "Yes?" she yawned.

                "I won't ever leave you again.  I promise," he whispered.  "I love you so much."

                "I love you, Jed.  Go to sleep.  I'll be here when you wake up."

                Jed took one last deep breath and fell fast asleep, with Abbey joining him happily only moments later.

                The next morning, Jed and Abbey were up early and ready to head back to the White House.

                "You know, we could probably stay if you wanted to," Jed told her, as they headed for the door.

                "I wish we could, but you have a job, remember?  And so do I."

                "I know.  I can't wait for retirement," Jed groaned.

                Abbey smiled and took his hand.  "Me neither.  Let's go."

                A few hours later, the First Couple arrived back at the White House.  Reporters that had been camped out for hours scurried over to the press line and called out to them.  The presence of press didn't surprise them at all. 

                The presence of protesters did—and there were quite a few of them.  They could be heard not far off in the distance, but they were kept away from the press on the grounds.  Jed and Abbey stepped off of Marine One and started to cross the lawn toward the Oval Office.

                "Mr. President, can you give us a comment about Leo McGarry and your wife?"

                "Mrs. Bartlet, what do you have to say about your conduct?  Are you and Mr. McGarry having an affair?"

                Abbey looked straight ahead while Jed held her hand tightly.  They had agreed on the way home that they would not make any comment to the press.  Jed could feel Abbey's tension through her hands.  He tried to assure her through his body language that all would be fine.

                "Mr. President!" another reporter shouted out.  "Do you really expect us to accept the fact that the two of you simply plan to sweep this under the rug?  Countless groups across the country are calling your wife's character questionable and her thinking irrational.  They are saying she is unfit for public service.  What is your comment on that?"

                Jed stopped dead in his tracks.  He started to say something, but Abbey leaned in.

                "No, Jed.  We promised."

                Jed raised his hand and escorted his wife inside without a word.

                They went into the Oval Office and shut the door, happy for the peace and quiet it offered.

                "Well, welcome back, sir…ma'am," they heard Josh say bitterly.

                They looked up and saw him standing in front of the president's desk.

                "Glad to see you could make it back here.  You've missed quite the show."

                "Josh, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I don't think I like your tone," Jed said, his voice issuing a clear warning.

                "I'm sorry, sir, but right now I couldn't care less what you like or don't like."  Josh tossed a pile of newspapers on the desk.  "While you and Abbey were playing runaway, we've been dealing with some issues here."

                Jed picked up the paper sitting on top of the stacks.  On the front page was a picture of the protesters in front of the White House.  They held up signs saying, "The First Lady is no Lady!" and "Abbey the Adulteress."  The President set his jaw and threw the paper back on the desk.  "This is slanderous trash!" Jed boomed.  "Our First Amendment right protects this kind of crap?!"

                Josh folded his arms, "Yes, sir.  But, the last I heard The Washington Post is not a rag and free speech not only protects pictures, but headlines.  Did you even bother to look at that?"

                Jed and Abbey looked at the large, bold headline:

                "Bartlet missing in action.  President to resign?"

                "I hope you enjoyed your trip enough to consider going back, Mr. President, because it looks like you may be able to return sooner than you think," Josh told him.

TBC


	23. On the Dark Side 23

Title:       On the Dark Side (23/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

PREVIOUSLY

Josh folded his arms, "Yes, sir. But, the last I heard The Washington Post is not a rag and free speech not only protects pictures, but headlines. Did you even bother to look at that?"

  
Jed and Abbey looked at the large, bold headline:  
"Bartlet missing in action. President to resign?"

  
"I hope you enjoyed your trip enough to consider going back, Mr. President, because it looks like you may be able to return sooner than you think," Josh told him.

                Jed sat down in his chair and leaned back, engaged in an apparent staring contest with his new Chief of Staff.  He was unsure how to play his hand here, not really having had the opportunity, yet, to feel out this new relationship.  If Leo were here, he'd know exactly how to handle this…

                But that was a moot point…

                Josh, however, knew exactly how to play the hand he dealt to himself: he was not backing down one iota.  In the past, he had let the President run roughshod over him, and under other circumstances, he probably would allow that to happen again sometime in the future.  But, not now.  He had to assert his new authority and show that he was not a pushover—or intimidated by his fairly new surroundings.

                "Are you finished, Josh?" Jed asked, still not blinking.

                "Not even close, sir," Josh replied stoically, holding his stare.  

                Jed folded his arms now, mirroring Josh's stance.  "Where's CJ?"

                "Right here, sir," came the reply as she entered the Oval Office, sounding slightly winded.

                Jed decided to back down, at least for now.  He took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  "All right.  Enough bickering.  I'm not going to sit here and explain my actions to you, because it's really none of your business.  What I will do is make a public statement clarifying my support of my wife and to put an end to this smear campaign."

                "And how to you propose to do that?" Josh asked.

                "Well, I thought that was the reason why I had a staff: to solve these little problems," Jed said, his tone bordering between humorous and sarcastic.

                "Well, if you only gave us little problems to solve, then we may be in business," CJ responded quietly.

                Jed stood up slowly and looked at Abbey, who was noticeably paler than when she first walked into the room.  It was as though passing through these doors sucked all the life and energy out of her.  Jed winced imperceptibly at the thought.

                He put his hands on his desk and leaned over it slightly. "You want to take swipes at me, fine.  Call the rest of the staff in here; I'll take whatever you have to throw at me, all right?  Just make sure to take a number so you can go one at a time."

                Josh and CJ looked at each other, then back to the President. CJ took a tentative step forward and cleared her throat.  

                "Sir, you want to make a public statement?" she reiterated.

                "Yes.  I just said that.  Why don't you and Josh go put your heads together and try to come up with something coherent for me to say, since it's clear that I'm not trusted to do that on my own.  I need a few moments with Abbey."  He walked over to his wife and put a protective arm around her.  

                "We'll be in my office," Josh said coolly, leading CJ out of the room.

                Jed stood next to Abbey and watched his two staff members leave.

                "Jed…"

                "Yes?"

                "They didn't even acknowledge my existence," she continued in a choked up whisper.

                Jed pulled her closer to his side.  "It's going to be all right."

                Abbey shook her head.  "I'm going upstairs."

                "I'll be up soon." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Will you wait up for me?" he asked. 

                Abbey nodded silently, kissed him on the cheek and went out through the portico toward the residence.

                Jed took another deep breath and went through the connecting door to Josh's office.  Jekyl and Hyde (as Jed decided to start calling Josh and CJ) were sitting there, waiting.  Donna was exiting the room as Jed entered.

                "Welcome back, sir," Donna said gently.

                "Well, thank you, Donna.  It's nice to see that there is someone left here who doesn't want my head on a stake."

                One side of Donna's mouth crooked up into a subtle smile as she excused herself from the room.

                "So, what have you got?" Jed asked, getting right to the point.

                CJ passed him a sheet of paper.  "We've been working on this for a while, anticipating your return."

                Jed looked at the paper in silence for about a minute.  He looked up at the pair. "So, I tell them that I was with Abbey, working things out.  We needed privacy and needed some time away."  He read again silently.  "Looks like a nice, neat little package."

                Josh hesitated momentarily.  "Can you do that?"

                "I'll do my best to read this accurately and carefully," Jed replied sarcastically.

                "Sir, your anger…." Josh started.

                Jed shook his head.  "This goes beyond anger, Josh.  And, please…don't take it personally, ok?  If you're going to survive in this job, you'd better start getting used to my anger.  How long will it take to put together a press conference?"

                "You have a whole pool of reporters basically camped out here," CJ told him.  "Less than five minutes, I'd say."

                "Give me five, all right?" Jed sighed.

                "Thank you, sir," CJ told him and left to get the event organized.

                This left Jed and Josh in the room alone together.

                "I'm no Leo McGarry," Josh said quietly and unexpectedly.  

                "I don't want you to be," Jed told him.  

                "I can't work with you if you continue to be dishonest," Josh blurted out.

                Jed sat in a chair in front of Josh's desk.  "I didn't think I needed an entourage to help me fix my marriage.  Had we gone to Manchester, it would have been a media circus."

                "Unlike what we have now?" Josh questioned.

                Jed grimaced.  "I needed to take care of things, Josh."

                " You don't take off on a whim.  You have obligations."

                "I HAVE A FAMILY, JOSH!" Jed shouted.  "Some day, if you ever get off your notorious carousel of chicks, you may know what that's like.  I have put my family through enough—no more second fiddle for them.  Do you understand?"

                Josh stood there, shocked.  "Carousel of chicks, sir?"

                "You have seem to have a rotating door when it comes to women, Joshua.  Questionable ones at that." Jed paused.  "Again, nothing personal. But, when you find the right girl, you'll start a family—and then you'll know what I'm going through.  You love them.  You protect them. At least you're supposed to…" Jed let his voice trail off.  "I haven't done a very good job with protecting them," he added quietly at the end.

                The new chief of staff studied his boss.  "You need to start being up front with me about things.  I can't help you if you hide things from me."

                Jed stared at Josh again.  "Understood," he said simply.  He looked at this sheet of paper and started back to his office.  "Give me a few minutes, ok?  I'll be right over for the briefing."

                "Thank you, Mr. President," Josh replied.

                Jed shut the connecting door behind him and went to sit at his desk.  He looked at the pictures on his desk.  He stared at them for a few minutes, along with the sheet of paper given to him in Josh's office.

                "What the hell am I doing?" he said.  He picked up one of the smaller framed photos, tucked it into his jacket and walked to the briefing room.  He met CJ outside.  

                "Are you ready, sir?"

                Jed nodded.  "Yes."

                "I'll go in, make a few remarks, answer a few stray questions and then bring you in."

                Jed nodded again, but said nothing.

                CJ stepped into the room and Jed waited for his introduction.  Josh stepped up beside the President.

                "Sir, you doing ok?"

                "Yeah.  Hey, Josh…"

                "Yes, sir?"

                "Remember when you said that I have to keep you in the loop?"

                "Yes, sir."

                "Well, I'm about to tell the press that we either play by my rules, or I take my marbles and go home."

                Josh's eyes were blank slates, uncertain of what this meant.  "Sir?"

                "Consider yourself in the loop," Jed said, leaving him there as he entered the briefing room.

                The entire room stood in unison with his arrival.  CJ, caught off guard slightly by his sudden entrance, stepped aside and down off the podium.  Jed took his place at the head of the room and wasted little time.

                "I had some prepared remarks to share, but I don't think they are necessary," he began.

                CJ shot a glance over to Josh, who could only shrug his shoulders in return.

                Jed pulled out the framed photograph and set it on top of the podium.  "When I decided to run for President, I understood that I had to make certain concessions—sacrifices, if you will—in regards to my privacy.  There were times that I hid things from the public, and that was wrong.  I accepted a congressional and public censure for that."

                Jed rested his hand on the wooden frame and looked at the picture as he gathered his thoughts.  "I have given you more than any man should have to—and yet, you seek more."  His tone became more firm now. "You want to dig in the dirt, fine.  I'll give you plenty to dig around in, but I'm telling you: Leave my family alone."

                Jed saw one of the newspapers on the podium and held it up.  "It's not enough that I have MS.  It's not enough that politicos drag my name in the mud on a daily basis.  You have to have more.  You have invaded the privacy of my wife, my family—and I will not tolerate that.  There are people who are apparently calling into question my wife's moral character.  Abbey has given up more than any woman should have to give—her home, her career, her life…Should she have to give up her reputation and good name?"

                There was an anxious silence in the room.  Jed could tell they wanted to pounce, but he decided to press on.

                "I don't see in this or any publication anywhere a rebuke of the photographer who took that picture.  Is it all about who can get the most sensational or salacious story—is that what your objective is?  He captured a private moment, taken severely out of context.  None of you know the story behind this picture, nor will you. I will not comment any further on the contents of that picture, nor will I stand here and defend the honor of my wife.  Know this:  I love her unconditionally and stand completely by her.  I will not stand to see her name dragged through the mud with mine.  I volunteered to be elected for this position and all of the wonderful perks you have to offer.  She didn't.  Leave her alone."  
                Finally, a reporter was brave enough to interrupt.  "Mr. President, where were you the past two days."

                "I was with my wife," Jed replied simply.

                "Why did you take off without word?"

                "I wanted to be alone."

                "Did you talk about the picture? Did you speak of Leo McGarry?" the reporter continued.

                Jed leaned in toward the crowd.  "Let me make myself perfectly clear.  After this press conference, I am done speaking to this issue.  I have a job, as does my wife and we intend to fulfill our obligation, if we are allowed to.  However, if this continues—this slanderous garbage—I will not allow my wife or my family to be part of it.  I will not expose them to it."

                "How do you propose to avoid it, sir?" another reporter asked.

                "I will back off before I let you hurt her," Jed said evenly.

                "Back off, sir?"

                "I will step aside…I will resign."

                Cameras started clicking again in a flurry.

                The reporter raised his eyebrows.  "Did you just say that you are considering resigning?"

                "If you and the public refuse to allow me to do my job because you are so enamored with such trash, then yes, I will resign," Jed stated emphatically.

                Questions frenetically overlapped now and Jed let them go for a split second.  He then stood there silently, waiting for the din to settle.  The room soon quieted down.

                "Hang me out to dry politically, say you hate my stand on an issue.  Tell me you hate the way I dress.  Knock yourselves out.  Crucify me all you care to.  But, leave Abigail alone.  And the same goes for Leo McGarry."

                "Leo's not your wife," an unidentified reporter mumbled.

                "He is family," Jed responded.  "He's off limits."

                "In case you haven't heard, there is such a thing as freedom of the press.  You can't control what we print and what we can't."

                Jed pointed at the reporter and said to CJ, "Whoever this is, get him out of my face, now."

                Agents were beside the reporter barely before Jed finished his request.  Jed spoke over the man's loud protests.

                "I may not be able to control what is printed, but I can control who prints it from within my press room," Jed said loudly.

                The reporter was removed and the rest of the press faced the President.

                "Let my family deal with our own issues, the same way you are allowed to deal with yours. Allow us to work for your families and to fulfill our promises that we made during the election.  Let's focus on what's really important, shall we?  Thank you."

                Jed picked left the podium without taking any more questions.  He moved quickly back to the Oval Office.  Josh was right behind him as he entered.

                "That's being brought into the loop?" Josh marveled.

                "Welcome to my world, Josh.  Like the view?"  Jed placed the picture carefully back on his desk.  "What's the problem?  I followed your script."  Jed dropped the piece of paper.  

                "Hardly. Were you this difficult with Leo or are you giving me this trial by fire to test me?" Josh demanded.

                "I was worse with Leo," Jed retorted straight faced.

                "Now I know why he really left," Josh moaned.

                "Josh.  Listen to me.  There was no way in hell I was going in there to apologize for putting my family first.  I'll admit to you that perhaps the way I handled my exit was a bit hasty and ill advised, but there are parts of my life that should remain private.  The press has violated that trust.  They stalked around, behind my back, behind my family's back and made a private issue public domain. And I will not tolerate that.  No one should.  Don't you agree?"

                Josh nodded.  "Yes."

                "Now, I'm going up to be with my wife.  I'll see you tomorrow.  Let's get back on schedule, ok?"  Jed went toward the portico doors.  "Oh, one more thing," Jed said, stopping at the glass door.

                "Yes, sir?"

                "I don't expect or condone the public disrespecting my wife," Jed continued, his eyes narrowing slightly.  "So, you can imagine how I feel about my wife being disrespected here, where she should be welcomed and secure."

                Josh lowered his head just slightly.

                "Don't let it happen again.  And, pass the word.  The same goes for the rest of your crew."  Jed opened the portico door and left the room.

                Jed opened the bedroom door and found Abbey sitting on the edge of the bed.

                "Josiah Bartlet…" Abbey started.

                "Hello, Abbey," Jed said, taking off his tie and sitting next to her on the bed.  "I won't ask if you saw the press conference, because I can tell by the look on your face that you did."

                "Yes, I saw it."

                "And?  Are you going to put my head on a stake now?"

                Abbey chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder.  "Not at all.  Quite the performance you put on there."  
                "It wasn't a performance, dear heart.  I meant every word."

                "I know you did. And I love you for it," Abbey said with a sigh.  She climbed up behind Jed and removed his jacket.  Then, she started rubbing his shoulders.  "You'd really resign?"

                "In a second," he assured her.

                "All because of me…" she said sadly.

                "This job is not worth seeing you go through all of this."  Jed moaned as Abbey's hands kneaded his tight shoulders.  

                "This job means everything to you, Jed."

                Jed reached up and grabbed one of Abbey's hands.  "You mean everything to me."  A few seconds later, Jed placed her hand back down on his shoulder.  "Now, could you move a little lower with those hands?"

                "Jed…" Abbey sighed.  "Don't change the subject."

                "Abbey, my back hurts.  Please.  Humor me a little, ok?"

                "Ok," Abbey replied.  "Lie down."

                Jed complied.  Abbey rubbed Jed's back until he started to doze off.  Not long afterward, the phone rang.

                "I swear, I may resign because of that damn phone," Jed said sleepily.

                "Don't move.  I'll get it." Abbey rolled over on the bed and reached out to grab the phone.

                "Hello?"

                "Hello Abbey," Leo said.

                Abbey sat still and said nothing for a second.  "Hello," she finally answered.

                "Is your husband out of his ever loving mind!?"

                Abbey smirked a little. "Nice to hear from you, too.  What are you doing?"

                "I'm on my way back to there.  It's time for me to kick your husband's ass!"

TBC


	24. On the Dark Side 24

Title:       On the Dark Side (24/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Abbey looked over toward to bed, where Jed was snoring softly now.

                "Now is not a good time to discuss this," she whispered into the phone.

                Leo groaned. "It's never a good time and I don't give a crap.  Where is he?  I want to talk to him."

                "He is sleeping and I'm not waking him up," Abbey insisted.  "Where are you, anyway?"

                "I'm stuck in LAX.  Why?  I have not a damn clue.  I thought that delay and frustration only came with working in the White House," Leo complained.

                "Nope.  We are just the masters."  Abbey looked back over to Jed.  "We probably shouldn't be talking right now."

                "Why not?"

                Abbey carefully chose her words, unsure of how much Jed could hear. "I don't know…Certain people might get the wrong idea."

                Leo frowned and paused before saying, "Abbey, if we continue to act guilty…"

                "I am guilty!  What I did was wrong!" Abbey hissed into the phone.

                "I'm not calling to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, Abbey.  I'm calling to make sure that your husband remains President for the duration of his second term."

                Abbey sat gently down on the side of the bed.  "I didn't put him up to that press conference."

                "I know that.  He made a huge mistake."

                "I thought so, too, at first…" Abbey started.

                "At first?" Leo replied, puzzled.

                "He stood up for himself.  He stood up for me.  He stood up for you.  All in all, not a bad day's work, wouldn't you agree?"

                "He's set himself up.  You can't see that?"

                Abbey closed her eyes as her heart sank.  "Yes, I see that."

                "I'll be there as soon as I can," Leo informed her.

                "Do you think that's wise?  If you're seen here…"

                "I won't be seen.  Talk to the agents, make sure they know I'm coming."

                Abbey stared at her husband now.  "And what about Jed?"

                Leo tapped his fingers on the edge of the seat he was in at the airport.  "Tell him whatever you want."

                "I don't want any more secrets," she said.

                "I understand.  Do what you think is best.  Just tell him if he thinks he's keeping me away, he'll need an army to do so."

                Abbey nodded.  "Ok.  Good bye."

                "Good bye, Abbey."  Leo switched off his cell phone and looked at the departure screen.  "What does it take to get a flight out of here on time?!  An executive order!"

                Bright and early the next morning, Josh entered his office area, groggy and grumpy.

                "You're here early," Donna said.

                "Yeah.  Gonna see if I can get any work done before everyone gets here."

                "Oh, well, yeah…that's interesting…" Donna said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  Josh waited and wondered if she'd get him any.  None was forthcoming, as usual.  Becoming Chief of Staff didn't change they dynamic between himself and his assistant one bit.

                "Interesting?" Josh said, grabbing a cup for himself.

                "Yes."

                "What an…'interesting' word choice.  Why is what I said interesting?"

                Donna sat behind her desk. "Well…it's just that you have someone waiting in your office."

                Josh set the cup down and looked at his watch.  "Donna.  It's six in the morning."

                "I know."

                "I don't have appointments for six in the morning."

                "Not usually, no."  Donna picked up a pen and started jotting down something on a memo pad.

                Josh sat on her desk.  "So, why on earth would someone be waiting for me at 6 am?"  He was becoming irritated at this back and forth routine.

                "First of all, please get off of my desk.  Secondly, you don't even bother to ask who is waiting for you?"

                Josh stood up, although he wasn't sure why, since Donna had no authority of him.  "Is it the President?"

                "No," came the short reply from his assistant.

                "Then, I could care less!" Josh shouted.  "Tell them to leave!  I have work to do."

                Donna put her pen down and stared at her boss.  "They're in your office, you tell them."

                Josh leaned in closer to Donna.  "Have you been talking to Margaret?"

                Donna sat up straight and pulled away from him.  "Margaret?  No.  Why?"

                "You sound just like her," Josh commented.  "You are my assistant, you get rid of them."

                "I am a very busy woman, Josh.  Running your life is a challenge. You are standing here arguing with me.  I think you are capable of getting rid of someone out of your office."

                By this time, Josh's ears were bright red, a combination of embarrassment and frustration.  "All right!"  He spun on his heel and threw the door to his office open.  "I'm terribly sorry, but you will have to make an appointment with my assistant for another time," he announced.

                Leo sat in one of the chairs in the office, his arms folded in front of him.  "I can see you are fitting in to your new position very nicely," he said sarcastically.

                "Leo!" Josh exclaimed.  He turned back to Donna.  "Why didn't you tell me it was Leo, Donna?"

                Donna's face held no expression as she answered.  "You never asked."

                Josh turned around and slammed the door behind him.  He pointed toward the door.  "Was Margaret this bad?"

                "Worse," Leo returned.  "But, believe me, you need it."

                Josh's mouth turned downward.  "Oh, and you didn't?"

                "I never said that.  I did.  I just never admitted it to Margaret.  Just like you never will to Donna."

                "What are you doing here, Leo?"  Josh walked over and sat next to his former boss.

                "You guys have quite a mess on you hands."

                Josh threw his hands up in the air.  "How did you do it, Leo?  How did you keep this insanity under control."

                "I didn't.  I just made it look like I did," Leo commiserated.

                Josh let out a long, drawn out sigh.  "Wonderful."

                Leo looked at his protégé with a stern appearance. "Did you set up that press conference?"

                Josh's eyes widened.  "We thought a public statement was necessary!" he defended.  "He vanishes without a trace, everyone wonders where he is.  When I find out, I'm told to keep it a secret.  I wanted the public to know he was back and that things were stable."

                "How did you know they were?" Leo questioned.

                "I don't know…They came back together, I just figured."

                "Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Leo groaned.  "You can't 'just figure' in the game, Josh.  You have to have facts before setting up a press conference.  The last time you figured something and did a press conference, you had a secret plan to fight inflation, I recall."

                "Oh, come on, that was years ago!" came Josh's protest.

                "Anytime you are dealing with a personal or family issue with the President, he goes off half cocked.  You know that.  You can't trust him to do anything he tells you he'll do or you tell him to do."

                Josh got up and walked over to his desk.   He stood by the large leather chair that was once Leo's and put his hand on it.  He wasn't sure if he should sit.  

                "It's your chair, Josh.  Take a seat and get comfortable," Leo assured him gently, reading his thoughts.

                Josh smiled weakly and sat down.  "You never answered my question."

                Leo smirked. "Oh, yeah.  What was it again?"

                "What are you doing here?"

                "He needs a kick in his ass." Leo left it at that, deciding more detail was not necessary.

                "Well, I'm glad you're here, then," Josh sighed.  

                "He giving you a hard time?" Leo asked.

                "It reminds me of when we joined the campaign in the first election.  He's belligerent, dismissive…"

                "He's in defense mode.  He's scared.  Remember?"

                Josh thought and started to nod slowly.  "Yeah."

                "He'll get over it.  And, you'll be his favorite son again soon enough."

                Josh smirked along with Leo now.  "Can I ask you something?"

                "Sure," Leo replied automatically.

                "Were you and Abbey having an affair?"

                "E Tu, Brutes?" Leo said sadly.

                "Leo…"

                "I don't even think I should have to justify that question with an answer."  Leo was remarkably calm, despite the question posed to him.

                "There's a picture that is speaking thousands of words more than you are.  I'd like to hear your side."

                Leo rubbed his forehead. "Have you talked to Abbey?"

                "No one really has."

                "Why not?  Has the President forbidden any contact with her?"

                Shaking his head, Josh replied, "No, she's been around."

                "Then, why haven't you talked to her about this?"

                Josh sat still in his chair, unable to give an answer.

                "You just assumed that she was guilty, right?  You saw that picture and you automatically thought the worst.  Right?"

                Josh remained silent and still.

                Leo shook his head.  "Not that I owe you an explanation…but, no.  Abbey and I were not having an affair."

                "So, why were the two of you kissing?"

                "Josh, haven't you ever found yourself kissing a woman you weren't sleeping with?"  Leo looked at Josh and then chuckled.  "No, I guess that doesn't happen with you very often…"

                "You know, that's the second time in two days that someone has implied heavily that I'm a male slut."

                Leo snickered.  "Oh really?  Who was the other person?"

                "The President."

                Leo reacted by raising his eyebrows.  "What did he say?"

                "Something about my riding a carousel of questionable chicks…"

                At this, Leo laughed out loud.  "Sounds like something he would say."  Leo's face became serious again as he thought of Abbey.  "Josh, that picture took a very private moment and made it very public.  There's a lot of backstory to it, none of which is really important to share."

                Josh took in Leo's demeanor.  "You care for her…"

                "Josh…" Leo interrupted.

                "You love her…"

                "Josh!" This time, Leo's tone was one of warning.  But, his face gave it all away.

                "Damn," Josh concluded.  "I'm sorry, Leo."

                Leo stood up and walked around the office.  Finally, he shrugged his shoulders.  "Not your fault.  I'm surprised others didn't see it.  Guess I was lucky. And that's one of the reasons why I left. I couldn't let that luck run out."

                "The President knows?" Josh marveled.

                "Why do you think he came down to Hawaii to find me?" Leo wondered aloud.

                "To talk.  To convince you to come back?"

                Leo laughed bitterly.  "Josh, my boy.  He came down there to kill me…"

                "Kill you?"

                "Figuratively speaking," Leo answered, backtracking.  "He was hurt.   Pissed.  We had a number of things to settle."

                "I would think." Josh offered.

                Leo nodded.  "And, they're not all settled.  But, I guess there's still part of me that's the political strategist and I couldn't walk away from this mess.  So, I'm here to talk to him and see if we can get him out of this rut."

                "I see," came Josh's reply.

                "That's not to imply that I don't think you are doing a good job, Josh.  You've definitely been given a trial by fire—and that is largely due to circumstances I've helped to create.  For that, I am truly sorry."

                Josh blinked and said nothing.

                "You're going to be a great Chief of Staff.  Don't back down."

                Josh smiled.  "I haven't, yet.  It's driving the boss crazy."

                "Good man," Leo said with a wink. 

                "Speaking of the boss, does he know you're here?"

                Leo shrugged.  "I don't know."

                Josh shook his head and laughed.  "Ok.  I won't ask."

                "Thank you," said the older man.

                "I just want to know if I need to get out of the building when he sees you."

                "Time will tell, my boy.  Time will tell."  Leo scratched his arm.  "Mind of I hide out here until he wakes up?  I mean, I know how busy you are…"

                "Maybe you can help me," Josh said, hopefully.

                Leo held up his hand in front of himself. "I'm not authorized to look at this stuff anymore,"

                "I give you permission!" Josh exclaimed.  "You're here to help, right?  Don't just sit there and be a lump.  Do something productive!"

                Leo raised an eyebrow.  "Getting bossy, aren't you?"

                "He's always bossy," Donna said, entering the room.

                "Don't you knock?" Josh asked.

                "Not usually," she replied.

                "You should start," Josh continued.

                "I thought you'd want something to eat.  There are bagels outside in the lobby area.  But, if you're not interested…" 

                "No, no…I'm starved.  I didn't eat last night."  Josh turned to Leo.  "You want one?  I'll go get it, since my assistant is so incredibly busy."

                "She is busy, Joshua.  Running your life is very complicated," he replied with a smile to Donna.

                "Don't gang up on me, ok?  I'll be right back.  Take a look at that file on top of my desk.  I could use some input on that."  Josh exited the room, with Donna right behind him.

                Leo looked at the desk and the stacks of files.  "Which file?" he called out as the door closed.  "Where's Margaret when I need her," he mumbled.  He picked up one of the files and started looking through it.  As he read, he took a seat in the chair.

                The connecting door to the Oval Office swung open.  "Josh.  I know it's early, but I wanted to talk to you," Jed said.

                Leo spun the chair around to face the President.  "Hello, sir."

                "Leo?"

                "Yes, sir?"

                "You're not still my Chief of Staff, are you?" Jed questioned, perplexed.

                "No, sir."

                "Hm…because if you were, then I'd be able to say the past few days were just a bad dream."

                Leo shook his head.  "Sorry, Mr. President."

                Jed nodded.  "All right.  So, what the hell are you doing in my chief of staff's office?!"

TBC        


	25. On the Dark Side 25

Title:       On the Dark Side (25/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

                Leo tried to gauge Jed's reaction to his presence.  Was it shock?  Anger?  Did Abbey tell him he was coming?

                "Why don't we step inside to my office, where at least we can attempt to have a little privacy?" Jed asked, motioning his hand back toward his office.

                "Of course, Mr. President," Leo replied.  He stood and followed Jed into the Oval Office.

                "Shut the door, please," Jed requested, taking the glass pitcher of water and pouring himself a drink.  "Would you like some?"

                "No, thank you."

                Jed nodded and took a small sip. "I didn't expect you here so early…"

                "So, you were expecting me, then."

                "Yes," Jed replied, sitting in one of the chairs.  "Abbey told me this morning when I woke up."

                Leo swallowed hard. "I see."

                "She said you called last night."

                "I did."

                Jed set the glass down on the floor next to him and folded his arms.  "Why are you here, Leo? Abbey told me you were coming.  But, she wouldn't say why."

                "May I be direct?" Leo asked.

                Jed sighed. "When aren't you?"

                "I'm here to pull your head out of your ass."

                Leaning back in his chair, Jed thought for a few seconds, then scratched his head.  "I didn't realize I had it up there.  Maybe I should have looked there first, I've been wondering where I put it."

                "You're cracking jokes with me," Leo marveled.

                "Why not?" Jed tossed back with a shrug.

                Leo stood up. "Do you realize what you've done with that little performance you gave yesterday?"

                "I put my family first, that's what I did."  Jed didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.

                "You drew a line in the sand, Jed!" Leo informed his friend.  "You've essentially given them license to see how far and for how long they can push your buttons before you quit."

                "Yeah, I guess I did that," agreed Jed, not sounding overly concerned.

                "You are going to achieve the exact opposite of what you intended!  You've now made it all about not letting it go."

                "That's for the press to decide.  They know the consequences."

                "Do you think that these are your children, that you can threaten and punish at your whim?  If you do this, then I won't do that??  It doesn't work that way, Jed.  You know better!"

                Jed stood up now in front of Leo and looked him in the eye.  "I'm going to ask you again.  Why are you here?" he questioned calmly.  "You resigned as my Chief of Staff.  You no longer have an obligation to this office or to me."

                Leo held the President's look and fired back.  "A friend's obligation never goes away."

                "You're here as my friend?" Jed asked.

                "You may not see it that way, but yes I am."  

                "Because right now, you are talking like my chief of staff.  You sure don't sound like a friend to me," Jed commented.

                Leo wasn't sure whether or not he should be hurt, pissed or something else all together.  "Are we even still friends, Jed?" he returned with a sigh.

                Jed's eyes reflected the sadness in Leo's voice.  "I hoped that we were…or could be again."

                Leo held Jed's stare for another moment and looked away.  "I'm here as your friend," he told Jed.

                "And what I did yesterday, I did as a husband and a friend.  A friend would understand that.  A chief of staff wouldn't.  So, what's it gonna be, Leo?"

                Leo felt his eyes moisten with tears that stung from being held back.  He took a few steps away, trying to distance himself from Jed.  He clenched his fists as he continued to resist the urge to let his emotions go. "You're throwing it all away." 

                Jed remained in his place and watched his former chief of staff.  "I know."

                Leo's head spun around.  "You know?"

                "I know I'm taking that risk.  It's mine to take.  But, if it comes to choosing between my wife and my job…" Jed trailed off.

                Leo turned away from Jed again.  "I don't need your protection."

                Jed shrugged again.  "Fine.  I don't plan on fighting any more battles for you.  I just made my point to the press."  Jed shook his head. "You don't see that by telling them to leave you alone, it also means that they'll leave the whole damn thing to die?  My primary concern is not you, Leo.  It's Abbey."

                Leo released the tension in his hands and let them fall to his side.  "Yeah.  You're right."  He paused momentarily.  "But what happens if it doesn't die, Jed?"

                "Then, I go back to New Hampshire for a well deserved rest and spend time with my family."

                Leo's eyes betrayed him as a few tears managed to push themselves forward and descend down his face.  "This all could have been avoided…it's all so unnecessary."

                "Many things in life are, old friend.  But, we live and learn."

                Leo looked at Jed.  "You're a philosopher now?"

                "Why not?  I may need a new job," Jed gently teased.

                "Not funny," grumbled Leo.

                "You think you've corned the market on getting out of here?  That's being pretty selfish, don't you think?"

                Leo shook his head with a lack of understanding evident in his face.  "I don't get you."

                "Yeah, you do," Jed replied softly.  "It's not always right away, but somehow, you figure it all out in the end."

                Quiet filled the office as the two men considered their next options. 

                "Are we still friends, Jed?"

                "I still love you, Leo."

                "But, we can't…" Leo began.

                "Because you still love Abigail…" Jed finished.

                Leo nodded, more tears falling down.

                "We are here, Leo.  We may not always be 'here' in this building, but we are here for you.  It may take some time, but we aren't going anywhere."

                Leo couldn't believe his ears.  "Sir??"

                Jed shook his head in defiance. "No more sirs, Leo.  That part of our relationship is over. "

                "I don't understand what you are saying to me," Leo said.

                "I'm saying that I love you and I forgive you.  I need you in my life…in my family's life.  You are my brother—even more, if possible."

                "But, Abbey…" Leo started.

                "I can't speak for her," Jed replied.  "But, I suspect she feels the same way.  But, I know your feelings are strong—and true.  I can't control how you feel.  But, I trust you, Leo.  I trust you with my life."

                "I'm not sure I trust myself," Leo replied, his voice cracking slightly.

                Jed nodded.  "I see.  Well, only you can determine that."

                The portico door opened and Abbey entered.  "Jed," she began, then stopped upon seeing the two men talking.

                "Abbey, I'm glad you're here," Jed said.

                "Hello," she said, her voice soft, but clipped.

                Leo flushed pink and clenched his hands again.

                "I'm sorry if I interrupted something," she added.

                "No, it's all right.  I think you need to be in on this conversation.  The three of us haven't talked together since…."

                "Yeah," Abbey interrupted.

                Jed took a breath and saw the level of discomfort of his friend.  He was uncertain as to the emotions flowing through his wife's mind and heart. 

                "I was just saying that I can't speak for you regarding our friendship with Leo."

                Abbey was quiet, unsure of what to say.

                "I told him that we need him and that we still want him to be part of our family."

                Abbey looked at Leo, who couldn't bring himself to look at her in return.  From gazing at his expression, Abbey could almost get a sense of what he was like as a boy.  

                "Leo?" she prompted.  "What do you have to say about this?"  She hoped she wasn't coming across as condescending, but as cautious and caring.

                He raised his eyes slightly, but not his head, so he wasn't fully connecting with her.  "I said I want that, too.  But, I wasn't sure how you felt…"

                "How do YOU feel about this?" Abbey pressed, emphasizing the need to hear Leo's position.  
                Leo cleared his throat and looked up at Abbey fully now.  "I said I'm not sure if I could trust myself."

                Half of Abbey's mouth twisted into a concerned frown.  "I see."

                "I don't think I can go back to the way things were.  Not yet," Leo admitted.

                Abbey glanced over toward Jed, whose face was wrought with pain.

                "I have to be honest with you.  You're like booze to me when I first got on the wagon.  I'm not comfortable with you in a room, Abbey.  I think you said it once to me: I can't just turn my feelings off and on.  If I could do that, then none of this would have happened.  I'm not saying that I would lose it and just grab you, Abbey.  But, the feelings are too raw, to exposed and I can't cope…"

                "All right," she said, not wanting to press him any further.  

                "Maybe in time…" Leo started, but was unable to finish.

                "Whenever you're ready—we'll be waiting," Abbey said, choking back tears.  "I need to go.  I have to get ready for a meeting.  I'm going to try to get some semblance of work done. "  She walked up to Leo and stood in front of him.  She looked over at Jed for an indication to proceed.   He nodded, saying nothing.  She took his hand.  "We miss you, Leo.  I'm so sorry about…"

                "Don't," Leo interjected.  "No apologies."

                Abbey broke into tears.  Without thinking , Leo embraced her and held her close.  He closed his eyes and wondered would he ever be able to hold her closely and not wish he could touch her…kiss her…make love with her.  

                His thoughts caused his eyes to fly open and the first thing he saw was Jed.  He expected jealousy and anger to be waiting there, but instead, he found sadness and compassion.

                Abbey pulled herself back up to standing.  Leo handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes.  She looked at the silk square awkwardly, but Leo held his hand out, offering to take it from her.

                "Go get ready for your meeting," Leo instructed her, trying to give her a smile.  

                Abbey nodded and then went to her husband, who also embraced her.  He, though, kissed her on the forehead.  "I love you," he whispered.  "Why don't we try to meet for lunch?"

                Abbey gave a weak smile.  "I'll call in a bit."  She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

                Jed smiled and watched her leave.  He looked over to Leo, who held the handkerchief tightly.

                "You ok?" he asked Leo.

                "Yeah."

                Jed nodded.  "Ok."

                "So, what are you going to do now?" Leo asked.

                "Probably resign," Jed said, nonchalantly.

                Leo studied Jed.  "You've already made up your mind, haven't you?"

                Jed didn't answer and moved to sit behind his desk.

                Leo sighed loudly.  "I can't imagine you retired."

                "Well, I felt the same way about you, Leo"

                "I haven't gotten off to a great start with the whole retirement game," Leo reminded.

                Jed smirked a little.  "Maybe I'll have better luck."

                "Yeah.  Ok."  Leo decided it was time to leave.  "So much for my pulling your head out of your ass."

                "Oh, but you did, old friend.  You did," Jed told him.  Jed thought it was probably highly ironic, but he was grateful for it, too.

                The connecting door swung open and Josh stood there, stunned.  "Good morning, sir…Hey, Leo…"

                Neither man said a word.

                "Is it safe to come in?" Josh asked.

                "Yes," Jed said, exasperated.  

                "Ok," Josh answered, entering the room fully.  "Leo…"

                "I'm just leaving," Leo said.

                "But, you were going to help me…"

                "You don't need it.  You're going to be fine," Leo replied gruffly.  "I'll see ya, Jed."  He wanted to keep this goodbye short and sweet.

                "See ya, Leo," Jed echoed, understanding his friend's intent.

                "Josh, do me a favor, ok?" Leo requested.

                "Yeah?"

                "Don't call me with your problems," he quipped.  "You can handle it."  Then, he pointed to Jed.  "And you can handle him."

                Jed rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

                Leo gave a short wave and left the Oval Office.

                "Josh?" the President said.

                "Yes, sir?"

                Jed opened a file and started reviewing the top page. "When the John gets into his office, tell him I'd like to speak with him."

                "You mean John Hoynes?" Josh asked, confused.

                "No, I mean John Elway…Of course I mean John Hoynes."

                "All right, sir.  May I ask why?" 

                "I need to talk with him about my retirement package…"

TBC


	26. On the Dark Side 26

Title:       On the Dark Side (26/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: Specific General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

      Josh sucked in a short breath and wanted to explode, but his brain put the brakes on.  

      "All right, sir," he heard himself say, as if someone else had spoken the words.  "I'll be in my office for, you know, whenever you want to talk with me."  He quietly left the room and went back to his office.  

      Jed knew right away that Josh was angry.  He even understood why. But, he also knew that Josh had no inkling as to why a newly re-elected president would even consider such a thing.

      Jed didn't want it to be this way, but there was not even the slightest chance that he was going to let Abbey hang out to dry in this public relations nightmare.  He had already watched her give up enough for him to stay in office. This time, it was his turn to offer up a sacrifice—and if it had to be the presidency, then he would give it up in a second.  

      Jed thought of Leo's brusque exit. He had thought that after this last conversation, the healing had begun.  He had watched the other man who loved his wife hold her--there was no flying rage or building anger from him.  

      The other man who loved his wife.  How strange that sounds, Jed thought to himself.

      But, it wasn't just any "other man".  It was his best friend.

      And, as much as common sense and reason said that Jed should sever that relationship, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  It would be like cutting off a limb.  He loved Leo, too.

      And he was glad he told Leo that before he left. Now, all he could do was wonder when…or if he'd see his 'brother' again.

      The phone lines in the OEOB, each and every one, had been lit up all morning.  Abbey's Chief of Staff was almost as hard-nosed and determined as her boss.  She deflected each of the calls with aplomb and an individual flair.  Some callers were kindly requesting a moment of the First Lady's time—to which Lily kindly informed them that she was busy.  Others, though, were not so kind, and Lily so desperately wanted to tell them to screw off or drop dead.

      But, somehow, she was able to keep her professional decorum and not stoop to the level that those on the other end of the line attempted to drag her down into.

      As she hung up on yet another reporter, she looked up to find John Hoynes standing in front of her desk.  Immediately rising to her feet, Lily greeted the Vice President.

      "Good morning, sir," Lily said, attempting a smile in spite of her annoyance at the blinking lights still glaring up at her from the phone.

      "Lily.  Good morning.  Is she in?" John asked.

      "Of course.  I'll let her know you're here."

      "Lily, is there a problem with the phones?  I've been trying to make calls…"

      Lily let out a long sigh.  "The only problem we have are stupid reporters who can't take no for an answer."

      John smiled and nodded.  "Quite the feeding frenzy, huh?"

      "Creeps," Lily mumbled as she opened the door.  "Mrs. Bartlet?  Do you have a few moments for the Vice President?"

      Abbey looked up from her work.  "Of course," she replied, standing up as she spoke.

      Lily turned back to John.  "Go right in, sir."

      "Thank you, Lily.  Keep up the good fight," he said in her ear empathetically. Once he was inside, Lily shut the door behind him.

      John went directly to Abbey and kissed her on the cheek.  "Hey, Abbey."

      "John," she replied, accepting his gesture gratefully.  "So nice to see you."

      "Now that the formalities are taken care of, can I ask you what the hell your husband is thinking?!" he demanded.

      This caught Abbey slightly off balance and she leaned on her desk.  "I beg your pardon?"

      "The man beats my ass during the first election, after I had the damn thing sewn up.  Then, he promises only one term.  But, no!  He runs for reelection and wins again!  Now he's talking of resigning?!"

      Abbey blinked.  "You spoke to Jed?"

      "Of course not!  When does he speak to me directly?  Josh came down to see me, because Jed has decided he 'wants to talk.'  Of course, that usually comes when it's too late!"

      Abbey held up her hands.  "Calm down, John."

      "You know, between your husband and his now former chief of staff, I don't know who I want to smack around more."

      "Leo?" Abbey replied, trying to keep up with the Vice President.

      "Couldn't keep it to himself…just had to see how far he could take it?"

      "Wait just a damn minute," Abbey interjected.  "You're going off without knowing what the hell you're talking about."

      "I know when I see two men who are chasing their own tails over a woman and don't know how to deal with it," he blurted out, irritated.

      Abbey gasped.  "John!"

      John took breath and calmed his tone.  "Not that I blame them, Abbey."

      "Why are you talking to me this way?  Cutting in line to take a few cheap shots at me?"

      "Hell, no!  If anything, I'm taking pot shots at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

      "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Abbey shouted.  "I will not have you talk about my husband or Leo like that."

      John stopped and smiled.  "Intriguing.  You won't let me or anyone else talk about them like that.  So, what I want to know is, why the hell are you letting people talk about you like that?"

      Abbey now sat on the desk, as if the wind was knocked out of her.  She glared at John.  "It's not that simple, John."

      "Of course it is!  Are you going to lock yourself in here and allow people to call you amoral?  Cheap?  An Adulteress?" he pressed.

      Abbey stood up.  "You are treading a very thin line, Mr. Vice President."

      "Good.  Someone has to get your back up.  Jed and Leo are too busy licking their wounded pride.  You have never struck me as the wounded type, Abbey.  You have more strength than this whole clan put together.  You don't take shit from me. Don't take it from any of these jackasses!"

      Abbey couldn't believe what she was hearing.  She wanted to reach out and punch him into next week.  "Are you going to do anything besides stand there and insult my husband, my friend and me?"

      "I don't know, you tell me," John challenged.

      Abbey seethed in silence.  "I am not a slut."

      "Mm hmm," John answered.

      "I am not amoral," Abbey continued.

      "Uh huh..Too bad you don't believe that yourself.  You're gonna need to do that before you convince anyone else."

      "What?!"

      "Come on, Abbey," John groaned.  "You've been beating yourself up about this since the shit hit the fan.  I hear things.  I see things.  And, I am not a stupid man.  You think this whole thing is your fault."

      "Are you blind or just plain stupid?!" Abbey barked.  "Did you see that picture?"

      "The whole damn world's seen that picture!  Move past it."

      "How can I defend that picture?"

      "That's what you guys said about the MS, and somehow, you made it through," John reminded.

      Abbey stood up and walked a few steps away from John. "This is more personal."

      John followed her and stood right behind her.  "More personal than your husband becoming a vegetable or dying?"

      Abbey swung around and slapped John Hoynes across the face. The sound crackled throughout the room.  The door opened slightly, where Lily and an agent peeked inside.

      John held his hand up. "It's ok.  Please leave us," he said quietly.

      The door shut again and the two were left alone.

      "Feel better?" John whispered.

      Abbey's eyes bore holes into John's, but she did not respond.

      "You and Leo were not having an affair, Abbey.  Stop acting like you did."

      "That picture…" Abbey began.

      "That picture has a story all it's own, and it never should have been brought out into the open.  But it has.  Now, you can let it and a bunch of parasitic bastards tell stories fit for a trashy novel.  Or, you can speak the truth.  The truth certainly has taken a beating in this building."

      Abbey laughed bitterly.  "You have no idea about the truth, John."

      "I know that Leo's in love with you. I suppose you shouldn't share that with the world."

      Abbey was flabbergasted.  "John.  How do you…"

      "Know?" John finished the question.  "As I said before: I'm not a stupid man.  I've known for years."

      Now Abbey had to sit down, so she sunk into the first chair within a step or two walking distance.

      "He tried to hide it.  I'll give him that.  But, I know him pretty well.  So, finally, I confronted him on it.  I thought the man was crazy trying to stick it out.  I told him that it was a losing battle.  Mostly because I know how committed you are to Jed."

      Abbey felt her cheeks flush at the realization that John had been talking about her with Leo.

      "I think Leo has this knack for torturing himself.  But, that's his business," John offered.

      Abbey put her head in her hands.

      "I was surprised to see that picture, though," John admitted.  "I didn't know you had it in you, Abbey."

      She raised her head quickly.  "What, you're impressed that I kissed another man?"

      "Not impressed.  Surprised that you allowed yourself to be human.  To make a mistake.  That's one thing you and Jed are totally pigheaded about.  You both think you have to be perfect.  And, trust me, Abbey.  You're not."

      Abbey scowled as she leaned back in the chair.  "You think I should try to explain this?"

      John sighed audibly, knowing what he would say next could cost him a limb or two.  "I think that you should go back to fighting your own battles.  I commend your husband for being chivalrous and all, but this won't let up until you speak.  It's time for you to step up and take a swing."

      Abbey gazed ahead absently.  

      John stood up.  "Bottom line:  Bartlets aren't quitters.  Lord knows I wished they were five years ago.  I learned that the hard way.  It's time to show the rest of the world."

      He walked back over to Abbey, bent down and kissed her forehead.  "If there is anything I can do…"  When she said nothing in return, he turned to leave.

      "John?" she said.

      "Yeah?"

      Abbey hesitated.  "I'm not even sure what to say right now."

      John nodded.  "Ok.  Well, come see me when it comes to you." He left the office without another word.

      Abbey closed her eyes. Her head throbbed, her heart ached and her stomach was in knots.  This had to end.

      Abbey went to her office door and opened it.  "Lily?  Come in here for a second, would you please?"

      Lily followed her boss back into the office.  

      "Lily.  I want you to get the press together."

      "I've been fighting the press off all day!" Lily exclaimed.

      "I know and I really appreciate it.  But, I want to talk to them.  Now."

      Lily didn't move for a few seconds.  "Does the President know about this?"

      Abbey just stared at her assistant.

      "What about CJ?" continued Lily.

      Abbey now folded her arms.

      "Ok," Lily sighed.  "Give me a few minutes."

      "Thank you," Abbey replied.

      John Hoynes headed for the Oval Office.  It wasn't often he was summoned there.  Although Jed and he had managed a détente over the past year, the two were far from social with one another.  Still, when the President called…

      Charlie didn't even make him wait this time when he arrived.

      "John, come on in," Jed called out.  He almost sounded enthusiastic. 

      "Good morning, sir," John answered.

      Jed nodded to Charlie, who shut the door.  John wondered to himself if this meeting would bear any resemblance to the one with the First Lady.  Of course, if Jed found out that he had words with his wife…

      "John, I take it Josh spoke with you."

      "Yes, sir.  Although, I wish you would have done it directly," John retorted.

      Jed raised an eyebrow.  "I am doing this directly.  You are here, aren't you?"

      "Yes, but you had to send Josh to 'relay the message' first.  Sort of buffer the blow, shall we say?"

      Jed decided to avoid a fight and get to the point.  "I called you here because…"

      "You're considering resigning.  I know."

      "Yes," Jed concurred.  

      John sat down without a by your leave from his boss. "Pretty selfish, if you ask me, sir."  

      Jed now sat down, too.  "I don't recall asking you, John. But, now that you mention it—How the hell do you figure that my resigning is selfish?"

      "You're going to resign because you can't get your way with the press."

      Jed laughed out loud.  "Oh for God's sake, John.  If that were the reason, every single President would resign within the first week.  I'm resigning for Abbey."

      "I see.  Well, that's what it looks like."

      "I don't give a shit what it looks like," Jed informed him.

      John nodded.  "I know that, too.  However, I'm curious, sir.  You decided that running for a second term was more important than the promise you made to me. And to your wife."  John quickly noticed that Jed's face wrinkled with anger lines and started to show shades of scarlet.  Still, he pressed on.  "So, why the sudden change of heart?"

      Jed decided to use some of the breathing techniques that Abbey had been trying to beat into his skull over the past few months.  "It's too much, John.  She doesn't need this."

      "Abbey's a big girl, Jed.  She can take care of herself, and the rest of us, for that matter."

      Jed leaned back in his chair, fighting the urge to lean in closer—toward confrontation.  "If you're trying to tell me something, John, just spit it out."

      "Stop using your wife as an excuse to bail out of here.  If you don't want the job anymore, fine.  But, if you do, stop playing Abbey as the victim.  Because, Jed, your wife is no victim."

      Jed stood up at this.  "Are you blaming her?"

      "No.  Not one bit.  She's blaming herself.  And, it has to stop."

      Jed was stunned at this.  Not really from the declaration, but mostly from the source of this information.

      "How do you know this?" Jed demanded.

      "What does it matter? You know I'm right, don't you?"

      Jed stood there, at a loss for words.  Just then, the door opened.  Charlie looked inside.  

      "Excuse me, sir.  But, I think you are going to want to see this. The First Lady is going to be on television in like sixty seconds…"

      Before Jed could get a word out, a loud, angry cry filtered through to the Oval Office.

      "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" boomed Josh from his office and he took off down the hallway toward the press room.

      Jed looked at John and both men went into the lobby area to watch the events unfold live on television.

      "Abbey…what are you doing?" Jed asked quietly.

      John stared the screen and smiled, saying nothing.

The door to the press room swung closed just as Josh arrived.

"Damn!" he called out and kicked the door.

"You just missed her," CJ said from behind.

"No shit," he muttered.  "When did we lose control here?"

CJ rolled her eyes.  "When did we ever have it?"

      Abbey wasted no time once reaching her destination.  "Before I go any further, let me say one thing.  The day my husband resigns is the day I become Miss America, and we know that's not happening, so let's get down to business.  Any questions?"

TBC


	27. On the Dark Side 27 of 27

Title:       On the Dark Side (27/27)

Author:  Marie Rossiter

**Rating:  Hard "R" (for language and sexual content—yes, folks, at last!!)**

Pairing:   Jed/Abbey/Leo (no, it's not what you think, this time)

Genre:     Angst/Romance****

Spoilers: General through season three

Disclaimers:  Not mine, never were.  Wouldn't be nice if they were?

Feedback:  Yes, I would enjoy it.

      Abbey wasted no time once reaching her destination.  "Before I go any further, let me say one thing.  The day my husband resigns is the day I become Miss America, and we know that's not happening, so let's get down to business.  Any questions?"

      It was as if Abbey's words broke the dam.  Any sense of order seemed to fly by the wayside.  Shouts burst forth toward the First Lady.

      "I can't answer questions if I can't understand you!" she cried out over the noise.

      Meanwhile, as Jed watched from down the hall, he clenched his teeth as he watched the press pool begin to sharpen their collective claws—waiting for the kill, which was to be his wife's reputation.

      "Easy, sir," John said gently, putting his hand on his shoulder.

      "I need to be there with her," Jed insisted and he turned to leave.

      John held Jed back by his shoulder.  "Let her be, Jed.  She's going to be fine.  There's nothing you can do anyway."

      Jed looked at his Vice President with despair.  He turned his head quickly back to the television, praying silently.

      "MRS. BARTLET! ARE YOU OR HAVE YOU EVER HAD AN AFFAIR WITH LEO MCGARRY?" came the first coherent question that Abbey could make out.

      She shook her head violently.  "I have never had an affair with any man—other than my husband," Abbey answered.  "Do boyfriends before I met Jed count, though?" she added sarcastically.  A few chuckles popped up around the room.

      "Then, how do you explain the photograph of the two of you kissing?" the reporter continued.

      Abbey hesitated.  She looked around the room and noticed how quickly a hush descended upon the room.  Reporters sat with pens and pencils poised.

      "Leo has been a friend of our family for more years than I can even remember," she began. "His leaving left a huge void in all of our lives. Most people see Leo as Jed's friend.  He's my friend, too."

      The television audience could have heard a pin drop at that moment.  Abbey took a deep breath and decided to continue.

      "Sometimes…when two people who care very much for each other have to say goodbye, things get highly emotional.  Leo has been there for me through some of the most difficult times our family has experienced.  The depth of my gratitude and emotion can't be expressed in words."

      The furious sounds of writing and the motors of camera shutters opening and closing broke the extended silence.  Abbey wondered if she was saying too much.  It was too late to back down now, though.

      She blinked back tears.  "What you witness in that picture was an inappropriate expression of that gratitude and caring for my dear friend.  I regret that it happened. I also regret that his name, as well as my husband's has been dragged through the mud over this.  My husband has forgiven me and now I ask all of you to do the same."

      No one dared to say a word.  Abbey thought that they must be in shock.

      "I don't think it's fair nor should it be expected that my husband resign over a mistake I made.  The voters showed their confidence in him when they re-elected him and saw him inaugurated just a few short days ago.  Nothing about Jed Bartlet has changed."

      Josh and CJ now entered the room quietly and just watched from the sidelines.  CJ's eyes filled with tears as she listened to one of the women she admired most.  Josh stood perfectly still, showing no emotion at all.

      "I apologize for the pain and suffering caused.  My family has put this behind us, as we feel there is much work to be done that needs to be focused upon.  I would hope that you agree with this conclusion.  It's time to focus on education, social security, and all of the other issues that my husband and his team have committed their time and energy, too."  Abbey swallowed hard as she resisted her emotions.  "We've lost our chief of staff.  Do you want to lose your President, too?"

      Abbey cleared her throat as she wrapped up.  Not a single question was asked as she stepped down from the podium and exited the room.  

CJ and Josh slipped out behind Abbey and followed her quietly as she headed for the Oval Office, where Abbey knew her husband would be waiting.  No sooner did she reach the waiting area right outside the office than she saw Jed and John Hoynes standing in front of the television.

      "Abbey," Jed choked out.

      She took a few steps toward them, but then sensed the presence of the two senior staffers behind her. She turned around slowly and stared blankly at them.  "Is there something you want?" she addressed them.

      "Ma'am, I…" Josh started.

      "Abbey," CJ interjected.

      Abbey's eyes narrowed into tiny slivers.  "Don't," she cut them off.  "There's nothing you could possibly say right now that I want to hear."

      The colleagues stood before the First Lady, shocked by her announcement.

      Abbey laughed sardonically, "Sure, you have lots to say now.  But, where were you when this all started?  Not a single, 'Is there anything you need, Mrs. Bartlet? 'How are you doing, Abbey?'  Nothing.  Not a word from any of you—except for Donna."

      "Abbey," CJ attempted again.

      "No, Claudia Jean.  I don't want to hear it," she snapped back. "I've earned at least a modicum of respect from the both of you.  I deserve it.  Hell, I expect it," she insisted.  

      She turned to Jed, whose tears were falling freely now.  She held out her hand to him, but remained facing the small audience in the entryway.  "Now, excuse us please.  I need a few moments with my husband."

      CJ and Josh looked at each other and, without saying a syllable, departed for the bullpen.  Jed started to lead Abbey into the office, but she resisted slightly.

      "I'll be there in a second, babe," she whispered.

      Jed nodded and disappeared into his office.

      Abbey turned her attention to John, who, unnoticed by anyone up until that very moment, stood there beaming at the First Lady.

      "And what are you smiling at?" she asked.

      John closed the gap between the two of them and took one of Abbey's hands in his.  "You, your highness," he said, bowing his head, as if in reverence to her.

      Abbey rolled her eyes.

      "You were amazing," John assured her.  "You blew 'em away."

      Abbey smiled demurely.  At that, John leaned in closer to Abbey and whispered conspiratorially into her ear.  "When you're like that—like the Abbey I know--it's no wonder why you have men falling at your feet."

      Abbey cheeks flushed a deep pink and her smile widened.  John kissed her cheek and straightened his posture.  He walked away, whistling as he started back to the OEOB.

      Abbey wasted no time in following her husband into the Oval Office.  She clicked the door shut gently and she saw Jed standing there, anticipating her entrance.  Tear streaks were still visible on his face.

      "Don't cry, babe," Abbey instructed her husband.  Her voice had the same quality as when she soothed her children.

      "My God, Abbey.  What you did…what you said in there…" Jed started through his tears.

      Abbey went to him and embraced him.  "It's over, Jed."

      "Why does it have to be you? Why do you have to always be the one?"

      Abbey smiled.  "Because I'm the wife of the President: a man I happen to adore and would give everything to."

      "You've given more than that," Jed replied through a small sob.

      "I did what had to be done.  Maybe now, we can move on.  It may take some time, but I think we'll survive."  She gave him a feather light kiss on his forehead and held him closer to her.

      "All I need is you to survive, Abbey," Jed told her softly.

      And the First Couple clung to each other for comfort and support.

      Across town, Leo McGarry didn't move from his spot in the middle of the living room.  His hand was placed on the television screen and he cried openly.  

      He cried for the words she spoke.

      He cried for her bravery.

      He cried for her wisdom.

      But, mostly, he cried for the fact that he knew he could never stop loving her. 

End?


End file.
